The War for Mother
by TheseusLives
Summary: With the titans searching for Gaea can the Olympians and their children stop them from stealing the elemental powers of the big three and laying waste to the world. Sequel to Titan's Pirates, and the 8th story in the Brother's United Series.
1. Life, Love and Butterflies

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The War for Mother

Chapter 1: Life, Love and Butterflies

_Ten months since the end of The Titan's Pirates_

**Annabeth's POV**

I just finished getting dressed for the big event. Columbia University was hosting the Metropolitan Conference Collegiate Swimming Championships, but I was still waiting on my roommate.

"Katie are you ready yet?" I asked. Yeah, Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter is my roommate this year. Katie and I both had different roommates last year and let's just say that they were 'crazy.' Katie is studying Botany here at Columbia and is in her second year while I'm in my third year studying Architecture. Katie walked out dressed in blue jeans and a white blouse. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders and her warm dark green eyes shown brightly as she walked in. She had the same color eyes as my friend Terra who was a granddaughter of Demeter and Athena.

"I'm ready Annie, I need to look good for Will, I hear he and Luke are going to be here as soon as they pick Rachel up at school." Katie said. Luke is studying ancient history and archaeology at NYU while Will was in his first year of medical school. Rachel and Luke have been a couple since the end of last summer. Rachel is in her second year at the New York Academy of Art in TriBeCa in lower Manhattan. We were suppose to meet them at the championships where my seaweed brain and our friend Chris are competing. Also, I'd get to see Terra there as well. It was going to be a great big get together for all of us, Thalia and Nico were going to be there too, they both go to school at Manhattan College only a couple of miles away. All of our lives have been happy and I couldn't wait to see my friends and my fiance. I still can't help but smile when I think of Percy and the fact that we're engaged. The beautiful ring on my finger always makes me happy when I look at it. Katie and I walked out of our dorm and headed for the Natatorium where the swimming championship would be held.

"Hey, Annie and Katie how are you?" A voice said from behind us. Katie and I both turned to see Thalia and Nico standing behind us. They were both wearing black and were holding hands. Katie and I ran over and hugged both of them.

"Its so good to see you both." I said as Katie smiled in agreement next to me. "How are you both doing?"

"We're doing well, school has been fun and Nico has stayed out of trouble so far." Thalia said as she elbowed her boyfriend.

"Yeah and Thals hasn't electrocuted anyone either." Nico said as he turned and kissed Thalia on the cheek making her blush.

"You two are silly let's go find the others." Katie said. We all turned around and standing before us with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces were Rachel, Luke and Will. Katie ran forward and jumped into Will's arms giving him a kiss while Thalia and I ran to hug Luke and Rachel. Nico walked up and shook Luke's and Will's hands casually after we all broke apart from our hugs.

"Sorry, but I don't hug guys." Nico said matter-of-factly. Luke and Will both rolled their eyes and laughed at dead boy.

"You all look great." I said as I looked over Luke and Rachel. They were clearly happy together and I could tell that they were definitely in love by the way they held hands and looked at each other.

"I'll gladly return the compliment you all look great too. I guess we better get inside as the swim competition will start in ten minutes." Luke said as he showed us his watch. We all turned and ran inside the Natatorium and found our seats in the front row of the section reserved for SUNY Maritime. Katie and I both hugged Terra when we saw her waiting for us. Everyone said their hellos and we sat down. I sat next to Terra while the rest of the couples sat together.

"Terra, how have things been at school? We haven't spoken in a few weeks." I asked.

"Things are terrific, but I know you're really asking about Percy. Well, let's just say that the dynamic duo of Chris and Percy have been lighting up the scoreboards in and out of the classroom. They worked on another big class project, this one a design for a underwater research laboratory, it got the highest grade in school and was purchased by some research firm out of Greece. Chris and Percy have a good amount of money put away for after graduation now." Terra said.

"That's tremendous, I hope I can see those plans." I said.

"Don't worry they saved a copy, I have a feeling they want to use them for Poseidon's research group when they graduate." Terra said. The announcer began to call out the teams and we all applauded when he called the Maritime Privateers out. We hall yelled when we saw Percy and Chris come out in their red swim trunks and skull caps. The meet lasted an hour and a half. The privateers won the team relay, the freestyle (Percy), the breaststroke (Chris), and the butterfly (Percy). The butterfly race was a bit tight with a close race between Percy and a swimmer from California, but Percy won easily in the end. Altogether the Privateers were the overall winning team of the championship, with much thanks to Percy and Chris. We all yelled until our voices were sore, when the meet ended we all waited for Percy and Chris to come out of the locker room. They eventually came out wearing their red trainng suits with a dark blue stripe on the side. Terra ran and jumped into Chris's arms and I ran as fast as I could and hugged Percy almost knocking him to the ground. He was laughing happily at my excitement. When we broke apart from the hug he kissed me fiercely taking my breath away for a few seconds. The rest of our gang joined us with congratulations and hellos given all around.

"Who feels like pizza?" Nico asked. We all agreed and walked out of the Natatorium. Percy had is arm around my waist as I buried my head in his shoulder as we walked. We went to the little pizza place that I knew about just around the corner from campus, after about an hour Nico, Thalia, Will and Katie all left to go to the movies, leaving Luke, Rachel, Chris, Terra, Percy and I at the pizza place. We ordered some more drinks and decided to stay until the place closed at midnight.

"So Luke tell us about your first year at NYU?" I asked.

"Everything is going well as you know I'm double majoring in archaeology and history. I'm a little older than the other first year students, but not noticeably so." Luke said.

"Well, we're all glad that you're doing well." Percy said. Luke smiled at him and I knew that Luke was happy to be surrounded by his friends.

"How are you getting along with Will?" Chris asked.

"About as well as you and Perce." Luke said with a wry smile.

"That bad, huh!" Percy quipped. Chris shot Percy a death glare making everyone of us laugh.

"You all just love to pick on me." Chris said with mock pain. Terra held onto his arm in sympathy.

"You're such a bad liar Chris." Percy said incredulously. Chris just smiled at him as he held Terra's hand.

My eyes lit up as I thought of a question for Luke. "How are you two getting along?" I said as I gestured between Luke and Rachel. I saw both of their faces turn red.

"That good, huh!" Percy said, clearly trying to act like he was on a roll or somethng with the silly quips.

"Let them answer seaweed brain." I said as I elbowed Percy in the ribs. I felt him fidget and then he held onto me tighter making my heart beat faster. Luke and Rachel both smiled at our antics.

"We're doing great, but with school and everything we don't get to see each other often enough. Although with school ending this week and camp starting next week we'll have more time together." Luke said, as Rachel held onto his arm tighter making his face turn red again. They're so cute together I thought.

"Well guys I need to get Terra home as she has her last final tomorrow, we'll see you at camp. Perce, try to be a little quieter when you come into the dorm this time, I hate when you wake me up in the middle of the night." Chris said as he scolded Percy with his last statement.

"I'll try to be a better boy mom." Percy said sarcastically earning a laugh from everyone except Chris. Chris just rolled his eyes and we said our goodbyes leaving Luke and Rachel with us at the table. We sat at the table until the owner kicked us out.

"You two take care and be careful going back to school." I said to Rachel and Luke.

"Don't worry Annie we'll be fine. It was great seeing both of you." Luke said as he gave me a hug and shook Percy's hand.

"We'll see you both at camp next week." Rachel said as she hugged both Percy and me. Percy and I watched them as they walked away.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm wise girl." Percy said. We walked back into campus with Percy holding me tightly. We finally made it to my dorm and Percy leaned down and kissed me as he held my hand. After we separated from the kiss Percy raised my hand to look at the engagement ring, he then kissed my hand.

"I love you wise girl." Percy said as he looked into my eyes. I was lost in his eyes for a moment.

"I love you too seaweed brain." I said as I kissed him quickly on the lips and ran into my dorm room, my heart still beating fast from the look he gave me.

**Rachel's POV**

Luke and I walked from the pizza place after saying our goodbyes to Percy and Annabeth. I loved Luke more and more each day I was around him. I couldn't wait for the summer to start, we would have the whole summer to be together. We made our way to the NYU campus and Luke called a cab for me. He waited until it arrived and opened the door for me. He kissed me on the lips which made my spine tingle with excitement. As I entered the cab and Luke closed the door he waved to me sweetly as the cab drove away. I touched my fingers to my lips remembering the feeling of Luke's lips on mine.

"TriBeCa please." I said to the cab driver. The cab stopped abruptly about two blocks later.

"Why have we stopped, I already told you the destination?" I asked worriedly. The cab driver turned around and I noticed that the cab driver's eyes glowing red and then he took out a gun. I was ready to scream when he pulled the trigger, instead of a loud pop it made a snap noise and then I felt a sting in my neck. I reached up to my neck, I felt a small round and metal cylinder. I pulled it and it popped out, then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I looked at the cylinder in my hand, it was a some kind of dart. My eyesight blurred and I fell down onto the seat.

The last thing I heard was the cab driver say into his radio, "Mission accomplished master the girl is ours now."

_**AN: I hope you liked this first chapter to "The War for Mother." I just wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers again, "The Titan's Pirates" got over 200 reviews and was more than 100,000 words long. I hope that this story will beat both those records.**_


	2. Tibby the Shark

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 2: Tibby the Shark

_One week later – Columbia University _

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm a little angry, actually I'm downright pissed. Percy was supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago. Where in Hades is he. He was supposed to pick me up and drive us to camp. I thought this summer was going to be great for us, but now he has to go and blow it from the beginning, stupid seaweed brain. I thought he might be a little late with having to borrow Paul's car and all, but not this late. I'm so going to kill him when he gets here. Vroom vroom, errrrr! What in Hades was that, I thought. I looked down the street to see a bluish green sports car racing down the street toward me. The color was beautiful and it sparkled in the sun like an emerald. The windows were tinted dark so you couldn't see inside and there were vents in the side of the car that looked like gill slits. The spoiler in the back had an upturned point in the back like a small tail and the hood had a raised area with vent holes for a turbo engine. The care actually roared down the street like a wild animal and skidded to a halt directly in front of me. The window rolled down, I couldn't lean down far enough to see in the car at the driver.

"Hey, beautiful going my way?" The guy in the car said. I was getting ready to tell this guy off when I realized I knew that voice. I leaned down to the cars window and peered inside toward the driver seat. Sitting with black shades on in blue jeans and a sea green t-shirt was Percy, he had a big smile on his face.

"Perseus Theseus Jackson, what took you so long?" I yelled causing people walking around to look at me like I was crazy. Percy immediately threw off his shades and jumped out of the car.

"Ssorry Annabeth, I I was trying to get get Paul's car car when my dad dad showed up with this surprise." Percy stuttered, making me laugh internally at his nervousness.

"That made you almost an hour late?" I asked with a little less venom in my voice.

"Well dad had to show it off to me, he said it was my late birthday present that he told me about last year. I'm sorry let me help you with your stuff." Percy said nervously. I let him take my bag and put it in the trunk, the car although not very big had a huge trunk for a two seat sports car. When Percy finished with the trunk he opened the passenger door for me and let me in. The seats of the car, the dashboard and the interior walls were made of a mix of wood, celestial bronze and leather and were the color of beach sand. The instrument panel was elaborately decorated with the usual odometer, speedometer, rpm gauge and a whole assortment of other gauges and dials. The interior of the car was lit with a beautiful blue light that was the color of the sky at the horizon just above the ocean. I was speechless and I forgot all about my anger toward Percy for being late. "I'm so sorry for being late?" Percy must have seen the smile and astonished look on my face because the next time I looked at him he had a broad smile on his face as well. "You like her don't you?"

"Her?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, dad said like a good ship a good car should be treated like a lady." Percy said as he grabbed my hand.

"So, what kind of car is this?" I asked still in wonder of this beautiful vehicle.

Percy smiled at me happily. "Well, she's built on the frame of a Hyundai Tiburon, but dad had Tyson and Hephaestus completely upgrade everything." Percy said.

"Tiburon, that's Spanish for shark." I said.

"You got it, I call her Tibby." Percy said as he held the steering wheel in his other hand.

"Tibby, huh." I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

"How fast can she go?" I asked playfully. Percy let go of my hand and pushed the ignition button, the engine roared to life and I could see the windows of nearby buildings shake with just the noise from the engine.

"Let's find out." Percy said with the most roguish grin I'd ever seen on his face. It made my hear beat faster and it didn't slow because at that moment Percy hit the gas and the car flew forward down the street as if it was propelled by a jet engine. We roared down the street and weaved in an out of traffic until the next thing I knew we were entering Long Island. Percy slowed down to normal speed and I could finally let go of the door and the sides of the seat. "That was so damn fun." I looked over at Percy and he looked like a little kid with the greatest toy in the world. I smiled at his childishness before I brought myself back to reality.

"Hey, kelp head you could've gotten us killed or arrested." I yelled. Percy's smile evaporated and he pulled over onto the side of the road.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Percy said nervously again. He gave me his patented puppy dog eyes and face, my anger disappeared.

"Don't let it happen again unless we're being chased by a drakon or something." I said as Percy started to drive back onto the road. Percy looked in the rear view mirror and his eyes widened in shock.

"Well, don't look now, but I think the or something just arrived." Percy said. I turned around and charging behind us at an incredible speed was a large lizard or something, it had a hundred heads and what looked like a thousand tails. Then the realization smacked me like a ton of bricks it was Ladon, the guardian of the golden apples, why in Hades was it here chasing us.

"Percy, step on it." I yelled.

"You just told me slow down." Percy yelled. I glared daggers at him.

"This is no time to be a smart ass seaweed brain." I yelled, Percy smiled and then put the gas pedal to the floor. The car accelerated at incredible speed leaving Ladon in our dust. Suddenly, up ahead in the road Ladon appeared in front of us. "How in Hades did he do that?" Percey swerved in time to miss a plume of fire that struck the road just in front of us. We were driving off-road now.

"Hit the red button in the center of the dash." Percy yelled. I hit the button and suddenly a small microphone came out of the steering wheel. "Off-road mode." As soon as Percy said that the car lifted off the ground three feet and then I noticed a small display appear on the dashboard. It showed the car and suddenly the wheels had grown two sizes and the suspension system had lifted up. We were now riding in a sports car with a suspension system and tires of an off-road truck. Ladon ran behind us and Percy expertly dodged trees and buildings as we bounced through the countryside of Long Island as we made our way to camp. Out of nowhere a large boulder landed in front of us and Percy was barely able to steer around it in time. I looked to where the rock came from and I saw a twenty foot tall Cyclops charging toward us. Something is definitely wrong two different monsters coordinating their attacks. "Open the armrest and hit the blue button in the center." I opened the armrest and I froze as I saw ten buttons, three levers and four switches. I looked around until I saw the blue button in the center of the control panel. As soon as I touched it the dashboard in front of me opened up into a keyboard, a roller mouse and a fifteen inch computer screen.

"That is so cool." I said. Percy laughed next to me. "What do I do now?"

"Type in targeting computer in the command line." Percy said. I did as he said and a radar screen appeared showing the car in the center and orange blips that were clearly the monsters. "Use the roller mouse to select one of the monsters." I rolled the mouse and then left clicked on a monster the screen zoomed into a display showing the Cyclops clearly as it charged after us. "Now double click on the target and then flick the switch in the control panel listed as CBP." I double clicked on the Cyclops, a red cross-hairs appeared over the monster and then I looked into the control panel in the armrest and flicked the switch with the CBP initials. Suddenly I heard a loud 'thoosh' as something flew out of the car I looked at the display and suddenly a very large arrow of some type hit the Cyclops directly into the chest. The monster stopped and fell over before it disintegrated into a pile of golden dust. "Celestial Bronze Projectile, CBP."

"That is the coolest thing ever." I said.

"It sure is." Percy said with a proud smile. Suddenly Ladon was in front of us again and Percy barely avoided another sizzling plume of fire. "Hurry do the same thing to Ladon." I selected Ladon and double clicked on him. The cross-hairs appeared over him. I looked down at the control panel and I saw a switch and the initials GFP, I flicked that switch and another noise erupted from the vehicle followed by a loud hiss. I looked in the display and a large ball of fire flew toward Ladon. It hit the monster directly in the face causing it to fall down hard and roll several yards until it ran into a large barn. It wasn't destroyed, but it also wasn't on our tail anymore. "Hold on." I looked up and saw that we were heading straight toward the ocean. There was no way we would be able to stop. I saw Percy look at the microphone in the steering wheel. "Initiate marine mode on my mark, one, two, three, now." The car began to glow and physically change in front of me, we flew into the air, the next thing I knew we hit the water and were speeding across the ocean heading toward camp.

"What in the name of Zeus just happened?" I asked. Percy pointed toward the vehicle condition display and my mouth dropped open in surprise. The car was no longer a car it was now a sleek and streamlined speed boat. We were racing across the ocean at incredible speed until I saw the big house on the hill, then the pier and boathouse on the beach.

"Beach mode on my mark; one, two, three, now." Percy said and the vehicle changed again and this time when we hit land it was a large dune buggy. We drove along the beach and then up the hill toward the big house. I noticed Athena and Theseus sitting on the porch of the big house talking. They stopped and large smiles appeared on their faces as they saw us approach in the car or whatever this thing was. Percy parked Tibby as he called it near the steps of the big house. He got out of the vehicle like the chase was no big deal he ran over to my side and opened the door for me. I gave him my hand and I stood up almost falling down from the dizzy feeling in my head. Athena and Theseus approached us.

"Are you two all right?" My mom asked worriedly. Percy smiled and I just nodded as my stomach was still tied in knots from the chase.

"Percy, are you showing off in your new car?" Theseus asked, clearly amused by his brother's antics.

"No, we kinda had a run in with Ladon and a Cyclops." Percy said as my mom's and Theseus's eyes widened with surprise.

"They were working together?" My mom asked in disbelief.

"Yeah they were, but if kelp head here hadn't been late they probably would have never been able to attack us." I said knowing that was probably a load of bull.

"I said I was sorry and actually it was a good thing I was late because dad was going over all of the features of the car with me." Percy said. Maybe I should cut him some slack.

"What do you mean Percy, you and Chris were the ones who designed this car?" Theseus said mischievously.

"What, you mean that you and Chris designed this thing, I thought it was a birthday gift from your dad?" I yelled.

"It was, but dad told me that he found the design in my cabin last summer. It was just something that Chris and I played around with a fun joke actually. Dad thought it was a great design and he had Tyson and Hephaestus build it with a little extra help from Apollo and Hermes." Percy said.

"Don't forget that Athena and I helped with the computer system and weapons systems." Theseus said.

"Was I the only one that didn't know this?" I asked incredulously.

"Actually my dear only the gods and Tyson knew about it until this morning when Poseidon gave it to Percy." Athena said with a smile.

"Ok mom I'm sorry for getting mad, I'm still a little upset about the attack and my fiancé being late in picking me up." I said. My mom walked over and gave me a quick hug.

"Its all right dear as long as you and Percy are safe. So I take it that the car lived up to its billing?" Athena said.

"It sure did, you should have seen it in action." Percy said excitedly. Theseus smiled at his younger brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that you're twenty-one or have you regressed in age." Theseus quipped.

"Hey, I can act like a kid every so often." Percy said.

"Whatever, you act like a kid about twenty times a day seaweed brain." I said sarcastically.

"That hurts, it really does wise girl." Percy said. Theseus and Athena both laughed as he placed his hand over his heart and acted like he was in pain. Out of nowhere Luke ran up the hill from camp and nearly ran into Percy.

"Hey, Luke is everything all right?" Percy asked worriedly. Luke was clearly out of breath and his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying.

"Luke, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked horrible.

"Annie, I can't find her." Luke cried.

"Who can't you find?" I asked.

"Rachel, I haven't been able to find her for the past week. I haven't see her or talked to her since that night at the swimming championship." Luke said. My stomach suddenly seized up in a knot again and I saw the look of dread on Percy's face.

"What is it Percy?" I asked. I knew by the look on his face that he had an idea, a very bad idea.

"They have her." Percy said. Theseus and Athena both started to shake their heads with looks of dread on their faces.

"Who has her?" Luke yelled.

"Luke, I'm so sorry, but the titans had to be behind this and now I know why. They are looking for Gaea and who better to find her than the oracle." Percy stated sadly. I saw the look of realization and then the look of panic in Luke's eyes.

"We have to save her." Luke yelled as he looked around at everyone present.

"We will son, I will contact the council and let Apollo know, I'm surprised that he hasn't found out yet." Theseus said as he placed a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder.

"We'll help too." I said confidently as I looked at Percy who was nodding earnestly.

"Good, I will contact Zeus, come back to the big house after dinner. I will have more details and hopefully a plan." Theseus said as he looked at Athena expectantly. They both disappeared into a bright light. Lunch had already taken place an hour ago so Percy, Luke and I walked around camp to find Thalia, Nico, Chris and Terra. We would need some help on the mission to come. I just hoped that we'd find Rachel in time.

* * *

_On the other side of the world – The Titan Camp_

**Third Person POV**

It was late in the evening and the half moon was high in the night sky. The titan camp was fairly quiet with only the occasional growl or snort from a monster or two. A figure moved through the camp until the light from a campfire illuminated the figure showing the twelve foot tall titan Iapetus walking toward a large tent just off the center of camp. Iapetus entered the tent and bowed toward a large table where another titan was sitting. This titan had dark hair and pale skin that contrasted considerably from the dark tan of Iapetus. This titan was at least a foot or two taller than Iapetus and had the look of a well respected commander.

"Iapetus my brother its good that you have arrived, please report on the oracle." The other titan said.

"Crius everything has worked just as you have foreseen. My operatives conducted their work flawlessly. The oracle will be here in a few moments." Iapetus said.

"Good, so your mortals have done their job, good I would hate to have to punish the few allies we have at the moment, but that will soon change." Crius stated calmly. A young mortal walked in with Rachel in tow, her hands were tied with ropes and she had cuts on her hands and a large bruise on the side of her cheek. Iapetus's face grew red when he saw her condition.

"Damian, what happened to her?" Iapetus said with anger in his voice. Damian looked at him without fear or nervousness this mortal was either crazy or just confident.

"The operative who caught her smacked her because she called him a rather colorful name." Damian said.

"I hope he was punished for his insolence." Iapetus stated. Damian smiled and lifted a chain with several objects hanging from it. "What is that?"

"Awe, well here are his eyes, this his nose and these are his ears." Damian smiled madly as he pointed toward each body part.

"Where is the rest of him?" Iapetus said with a disgusted look.

"Well, our allies have to eat don't they?" Damian asked evilly. Crius laughed from behind his desk.

"I really like this boy, I can't believe that he's your grandson Iapetus." Crius said.

"Well, Atlas's sons were always rather brutal." Iapetus said. Iapetus motioned for Damain to leave and the young demititan walked out of the tent with his broad evil smile still on his face. Rachel glared at him in disgust, but the fear was evident in her eyes.

"What do you want of me?" Rachel asked as bravely as she could at the moment.

"Awe, my dear oracle we need you to help us find a missing person." Crius stated sincerely as if the lost person was a family member or something.

"I will not help you find Gaea." Rachel protested.

"We wouldn't dream of having you do that, no we want you to find someone else, someone that is dear to our hearts, right brother?" Crius said as he looked toward Iapetus.

"Yes, our dear sister is missing and we need your assistance." Iapetus said.

"I will never help you, Luke, Percy and the others will save me." Rachel said confidently.

"Well, normally I would agree with you, but they will soon have their hands full at camp, isn't that right my friend. A figure walked out of the shadows from behind Crius, Rachel's eyes grew wide as she saw the person's face.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter to War for Mother. Thank you for all the great reviews so far. This story will be darker than my previous stories and in some instances very dark so you have been warned.**_


	3. The Dark Side Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 3: The Dark Side Returns

_The Titan Camp_

**Third Person's POV**

"Well, normally I would agree with you, but they will soon have their hands full at camp, isn't that right my friend?" Crius asked. A figure walked out of the shadows from behind Crius, Rachel's eyes grew wide as she saw the person's face.

"Ppercy?" Rachel said in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and her skin paled before one of the last people in the world she would have expected to be there on the side of the titans.

"Hello, my dear friend." Percy or whoever said menacingly. Rachel stared into the face of Percy or whoever, his eyes were dark and they swirled like a whirlpool made of tar.

"You can't be Percy." Rachel said on the verge of tears.

"Ah, very observant my dear, this is my friend Perseus, you may have heard of him from your friends." Crius said. Perseus bowed as if he just gave the greatest acting performance of his life.

"Perseus is dead, Percy killed him." Rachel stated, but any confidence she had before was clearly gone based on the tone of her voice. Perseus just stared at her and smiled. His smile was one of pure evil and Rachel visibly shivered before him.

"The news of my death was somewhat overstated, isn't that correct dear uncle." Perseus said as he bowed toward Crius. Crius for his part bowed in return and smiled, but even he was taken aback by the look of Perseus.

"Yes, you see my dear oracle, my brother Iapetus is the titan of mortal life and as such is able to return a body to life as long as the spirit is intact. I assume Percy told you about the light that flew out of the remains of Perseus. That was his spirit and he found us once my brother and I were freed. It was an easy task to return our friend here to the land of the living." Crius answered. Rachel's face was blank, she was clearly stunned from this revelation. "Now my dear I have several questions for you and I will only ask them once, so please listen carefully. I would hate to have my men feed pieces of you to our monstrous allies."

"Yes, that would be a shame." Perseus agreed threateningly.

"Ah, but before I ask my questions my dear. I need to speak with my friend here." Crius said as he motioned toward Perseus. "I would like you to pay a visit to that accursed demigod camp and do your worst. They must not try to find us at least not until we have a prize." Perseus smiled, but then a look of worry crossed his face.

"What about Theseus and Athena, they will most likely be there and of course Percy and his friends as well?" Perseus asked.

"Here take this dagger it is very rare and special my nephew." Crius handed Perseus a celestial bronze dagger that was about a foot and a half long. Percy pulled the dagger out of its scabbard and a streak of dark red covered the blade.

"What is that?" Percy asked curiously. Crius smiled fiendishly.

"Ah, that is the reason this blade is so rare. That red streak is the blood of the Golden Hind." Percy's eyes lit up at that name. Rachel eyes widened and she whispered a curse under her breath.

"Yes, I see that you have heard of the hind. Its blood can kill a god, immortal or even a titan. The hinds have all been destroyed and all weapons bearing their accursed blood had thought to be destroyed, but my dear brother Iapetus found one in a private collection of some mortal billionaire, it was easy to kill the fool and take the weapon for myself. Use it wisely my friend its blood can kill a god, but a single touch of the blood to a mortal would disintegrate the victim immediately.

"How much damage do you want me to inflict?" Perseus asked.

"Kill any who wish to hasten our enemies attack on us and use the terror that you are so good at inflicting to bring that camp to its knees." Iapetus said. "If you can bring shame and despair to Percy Jackson so much the better." Perseus smiled in a way that made Rachel fall to her knees in tears.

"Consider it done uncle." Perseus said as he walked out the door not even giving Rachel a second glance.

"Now my dear, where is Rhea my sister?" Crius asked. Rachel felt dizzy and then the all too familiar feeling came over her as her eyes glowed green and mist poured into the tent. Crius laughed as he waited for the prophecy that he knew would come.

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy, Luke and I located Thalia, Nico, Chris and Terra; we made our way back to the big house. As we entered the house we noticed my mom, Theseus, Chiron, Mr. D, Apollo and Zeus himself sitting in the family room.

"Ah, children it is good that you have arrived." Zeus said when he saw us enter. We all bowed in honor of the King of the gods.

"Uncle, have you heard anything about Rachel's whereabouts?" Percy asked worriedly. Zeus looked at Percy and then the rest of us; I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had no clue.

"I'm sorry Percy, but the oracle's whereabouts are unknown to me." Zeus said.

"It is safe to assume that those damn titans have her." Apollo added angrily.

"Now my son, don't let your feelings get in the way of your better judgment." Zeus said as he addressed Apollo. Apollo's eyes lowered and he bowed to his father.

"I'm sorry father, I'm just worried for her safety." Apollo said. I knew that he cared for Rachel, almost like she was his own daughter.

"We can't just sit here, we have to find her, we have to save her." Luke urged emphatically. Apollo looked at him and I could see a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Its your fault that she was taken, I trusted you to take care of her and you failed." Apollo yelled. I could tell that Luke was very angry now, but I also knew that he felt that he should have protected her more.

"Apollo, you are being too hard on this young man, he could not be with her every moment, I seem to remember that you allowed her to leave camp and to go to school, isn't that correct?" Athena said. Apollo looked at her and his angry expression faded, it was replaced by a look of guilt and anguish.

"I apologize Luke, it wasn't your fault." Apollo said softly.

"I think there is enough blame to go around, besides the blame game never helps to solve the problem." Luke stated logically.

"Luke is correct, we must develop a plan. It is quite logical to assume that the titans have Rachel, so we must find where they are. How do we do that?" Theseus said. He sounded a lot like my mom at that moment. I saw Athena smile broadly at his statement and question. Theseus returned her smile and held her hand tightly.

"Lord Apollo, if the titans ask the oracle a question and she answers can you sense her prophecy and maybe track where she is?" I asked. Apollo's brow furrowed in thought as he regarded my question.

"Well, I can only sense if she gives a prophecy within a certain distance say a hundred mile radius or so." Apollo said.

"Would the titans know this?" Percy asked. Good question seaweed brain.

"Yes, probably Crius is a smart one that's for sure." Apollo answered.

"So we can also assume that she will be at least that far away from us or further." Percy said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What about monsters?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was a little crazy.

"What about monsters my dear?" Athena asked curiously.

"Well, if the titans have a new camp, which is likely, wouldn't they also have a large number of monster allies? Wouldn't that many monsters in one place be hard to hide and control?" I asked.

"That's brilliant wise girl." Percy said with a smile.

"Artemis and her hunters should be able to track down that many monsters in one place." Athena said.

"Good work, I will contact Artemis immediately." Zeus said.

"I will accompany you, father." Apollo said. Zeus nodded in agreement. They both disappeared into a golden light.

"What can we do?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Luke, I want you to put together a rescue team, once the hunters find the titans they will need assistance. I will send your team in when ready." Theseus ordered.

"Yes sir, I will need volunteers." Luke said as he looked at those of us assembled. Everyone raised his or her hands at once. "It looks like I have a good start to my team." Theseus and Athena both smiled at all of us.

"We must leave, but we will let you know when we here from Artemis." Theseus said as he and Athena disappeared into a golden light.

"You heard him, all of you go and get ready. Luke you will need additional heroes, you have my blessing to ask for at least ten more volunteers for your mission." Chiron said.

"Thank you sir, I will choose wisely." Luke said as he ushered all of us out of the big house. We all left the big house and headed toward each of our cabins to prepare for the battle to come. I watched as Luke began to approach certain people to ask them to join his team. He was currently talking to Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse LaRue at the moment. I walked to my cabin to find my brother Malcolm sitting at his desk typing furiously on his computer.

"What're you up to Mal?" I asked curiously.

"Annie, I heard about Rachel and I thought I could help by researching Iapetus and Crius." Malcolm said sincerely.

"What did you find?" I asked. Malcolm straightened up in his chair and stopped typing.

"I found out that Iapetus is the titan of mortality and as such he has some power over life and death. He seems to be rather taken with humans, I guess that is why his son Prometheus works so well with humans. I also found out that he was the first titan to support the idea of titans procreating with humans. His sons Atlas and Prometheus both were known for have demititan children. We may run into some of them in the coming battle." Malcolm stated.

"That was a good summary." I said, Malcolm smiled. "What about Crius?" Malcolm's small quickly dissolved and was replaced with a look of darkness and dread.

"Crius is bad news Annie, in many ways he was worse than Kronos. He was the oldest of the eldest titans and his powers were unique to say the least. He was the titan of leadership, domestic animals and constellations. An interesting mix don't you think?" Malcolm said, I nodded in agreement. "He had an incredible strategic mind and was a devious planner, he supported some of the major nomadic herding tribes that were such great warriors like the Huns and Mongols, and his powers over the constellations gave him power to read other people and their actions very well. Beyond that little else is known about his other powers." I could tell that this made Malcolm nervous, I understood how he felt as a child of Athena we hate not knowing something.

"You've done well, I'll make sure to report these findings to Luke and the others." I said.

Malcolm cleared his throat and I looked at him curiously. "Annie do you think I could come with you?" Malcolm asked. I was about to answer him when someone spoke from the open doorway.

"I think thats a safe bet." Luke said as he stood there smiling at us. Malcolm jumped up and ran over to shake Luke's hand.

"Thank you Luke, I'm sorry that I treated you so badly last year." Malcolm said.

"Hey, I understand and thanks for giving me another chance." Luke said. Luke smiled at both of us and walked out of our cabin to allow us to pack for our mission.

**Luke's POV**

I need to speak with Calypso, her father was Atlas and she may no more about Iapetus and Crius than anyone else in camp. I walked around camp until I found out from an Apollo camper that he saw Calypso walk into the forest. I made my way to the forest until I saw the tracks of a women, it had to be Calypso. I followed those tracks until I heard a women scream. I ran to the noise and I froze at what I saw. Percy was standing over Calypso with a dagger in his hand dripping with immortal blood.

"Percy, what have you done?" I yelled most likely alerting those closest to the forest. Percy turned to look at me and his eyes were like black pools of swirling oil. I froze with fear like his gaze was black hole that sucked away all light and hope. I had never seen anything like it.

"Actually, I'm not exactly Percy." Percy or whoever said as he dropped the lifeless body of Calypso to the ground. I was frozen, how could he kill an immortal?

"Actually my name is Perseus, you may have heard of me." Perseus said. Now I knew him, he was the dark side of Percy, but he was destroyed. As if reading my mind Perseus laughed, his laugh echoed through the forest causing all the animals and monsters in the forest to be quiet.

"The news of my death was such a terrible rumor. This immortal bitch is dead thanks to this." Perseus said as he held the bloody dagger, higher in the air. I heard several gasps from behind me, I turned to see Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Triton. I turned back around and Perseus was gone leaving the lifeless form of Calypso. Triton ran to his love and kneeled next to her. He held her in his arms murmuring softly into her hair. His tears streaked down his face and then he laid her down on the ground softly as he kissed her lips. He stood up and before any of us could say anything he ran into the woods after Perseus. I heard someone run out of the woods from behind us. We all turned to see Percy, I rushed forward and grabbed his shirt, but when I looked in his eyes I noticed this was the real Percy. I let him go and he saw Calypso on the ground. He ran to her side and felt for a pulse. He yelled loudly into the air.

"What happened?" Percy yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

"Perseus is alive, he killed her. Triton ran after him." I said. Percy stood up and his green eyes shifted until they were the darkest green I had ever seen.

"Go find Theseus and my father, then follow after me." Percy said.

"Percy you can't go alone." Annabeth yelled. Percy glared at her and the rest of us.

"I have to now do what I say." Percy yelled angrily. I saw Annabeth flinch under his angry gaze. We all turned and ran toward the big house as Percy disappeared into the woods chasing after his brother and Perseus.

_**AN: Next chapter Percy confronts his dark side again and the darkness of this story intensifies...**_


	4. Death in the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 4: Death in the Family

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I could sense Triton as he ran after Perseus. I knew that Perseus was goading Triton into coming after him and my poor brother was so distraught over Calypso he was falling for the trick. I heard a laugh and I knew exactly who it was, I ran in that direction and standing before me holding Triton in front of him with a dagger at his throat was Perseus.

"So good to see you Percy." Perseus said. As he held the dagger closer to Triton's throat. I could see Triton wince under the closeness of the blade.

"Leave my brother alone, its me that you want." I yelled. Perseus just laughed at me, his laugh made my skin crawl. The evil, the hatred and the anger was visible in those deep black eyes of his.

"I've been ordered not to kill you, but to make your life a living Tartarus, but I would do that without the order of that fool Crius." Perseus said.

"If he's a fool why are you working for him?" I asked hoping to delay him long enough for Theseus and Poseidon to arrive.

"I have my reasons and your stall tactics will not work." Perseus said.

Suddenly several golden lights appeared nearby, when the light subsided Theseus, Poseidon and Athena were standing next to me. I saw their shocked faces, join the club I thought.

"Unhand my son." Poseidon said. Perseus just laughed again and I could see even the gods wince at the evil in that laugh.

"Father, brother, sister-in-law good of you to join us. Its one big family reunion. I'm sorry father, but I like Triton in this position." Perseus said.

"You're not my son, you evil bastard." Poseidon said. Perseus eyes darkened if that was even possible and he glared at my father. If looks could kill my father would have been dead ten times over.

"Do you see this blade that I hold against your son's throat? It has been dipped in the blood of the golden hind and it can kill a god as well as an immortal like that little bitch Calypso." Perseus said. When he called Calypso a bitch Triton tried to move under Perseus's grip, but Perseus just slid the blade cutting Triton's throat in one kick cut. Triton's eyes closed and his body went limp in an instant. We all screamed in unison as Perseus dropped my brother's lifeless body to the ground.

"You piece of shit, I'm going to kill you again." I yelled as I began to move forward. Perseus held out the blade just daring us to come forward. My father's trident appeared in his hand and he pointed it at Perseus.

"Now it is time for me to kill you." Poseidon yelled.

Perseus held up his hand. "Only if you want to kill Percy." Perseus said. Poseidon stopped as he looked over at me. I shrugged not knowing what Perseus meant. Then Athena gasped in understanding.

"Don't you see, we always thought that Percy could live without a dark side, but thats clearly not true, Perseus was never really dead." Athena stated. I understood now, if Perseus was destroyed then I would die as well. My father lowered his trident as he gazed at Perseus hopelessly. "I still don't understand how Percy's dark side could be sentient." Perseus began to laugh hysterically.

"Finally the question that I longed for." Perseus said. We all stared at him as he smiled at each one of us with an evil look on his face. "Percy's dark side could never manifest into a living breathing and thinking being, no matter how powerful Percy was, nor with his link to Theseus and not even with the power of Oranos. There needed to be a consciousness or at least a part of one." Then the realization hit me.

"Kronos" I said. Perseus smiled and bowed his head at me.

"Awe, Percy finally you realize the true power behind me. Yes, that sliver of Kronos's mind that was imbedded in your psyche. Where I lived infecting your dreams with sadness, temptation and hatred. That sliver is me and I was more than enough to use all that power and all that darkness that was locked up behind your goodness to manifest into Perseus." Perseus said.

"Kronos" Poseidon said.

"Only a small fraction my son." Perseus said to Poseidon mockingly. I gave a subtle look at Theseus as Perseus was distracted with my father. Theseus immediately understood my plan.

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia, Nico and I walked through the forest until we heard yelling. We made our way to the noise until we abruptly came out of the woods behind Athena. We saw Perseus and he looked at us menacingly and then all Hades broke loose. Percy and Theseus ran toward Poseidon. They both grabbed a hold of the trident and with their father they pointed it at Perseus and fired. The sea green beam of energy hit Perseus, but it didn't disintegrate him it merely encased his body in a blue aura. Then I could see Percy, Theseus and Poseidon chant something and then I realized that it was the spell of the dioscuri. The energy beam changed to a blue-green color and then I saw an image of a person or in this case a titan hovering over Perseus as if it just came out of him. The titan was Kronos and he was in terrible pain. Suddenly a white light exploded and we all closed our eyes from the pain. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Perseus on his knees with his eyes closed and the manifestation of Kronos was gone. Then I noticed that Percy was on his knees in a similar position. Theseus grabbed Percy and ran toward Perseus. Percy opened his eyes and grabbed Perseus into a bear hug and then a blinding green light engulfed both of them. When the light subsided only Percy was left. Theseus stood up and walked over to Poseidon to make sure he was all right. Percy stood up slowly and opened his eyes looking at something in his hand. I couldn't make out what it was, but I could see the sadness, the desperation, he looked like his world was just destroyed. Percy dissolved into water vapor and he flew away towards camp at an incredible speed.

I noticed my mom walk over to where Percy was standing and she picked up a piece of paper. I saw the shocked and terrified look in her eyes. I ran to my mom and all she could do was hand me the paper, but it wasn't a piece of paper it was a photograph. It was a photo of Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson, and Percy's baby sister Zoe. In red letters written across the front of the photo was the word dead and then I realized the letters were written in blood. I dropped the photo and gasped. My mother engulfed me in a hug as I cried into her shoulder. Perseus has killed Percy's mother and family.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to end the chapter here.**


	5. The Need for Vengeance

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 5: The Need for Vengeance

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I cried into my mom's shoulder and I felt her cry as well. I knew she had grown to care for Percy's mortal family especially Sally and Zoe. Sally acted like a true mother to Athena and in a way she was Theseus's reborn mother. Sally was the best person and the best mother I had ever known. My mom and I broke apart, we looked over on the other side of the field as Poseidon knelt on the ground at the side of the lifeless body of Triton. Theseus knelt across from his father. They were both sobbing openly and it made my heart break to see two of the most powerful gods crying. My mother started to cry again at the sight. After what seemed like an hour Theseus helped his father pick up Triton and they carried him over to where we stood. The whole time Thalia and Nico stood quietly at the edge of the forest. I could see tears in their eyes as well. My mom stood forward with the photo in her hand I knew this would be very tough for her.

"I need to show both of you this. This is the reason that Percy ran off." Athena said as she handed Poseidon the photograph. Poseidon took the photo and the tears returned to his eyes. Theseus gasped when he saw the photo, immediately Poseidon and Theseus disappeared into a golden light leaving all of us standing there in shock.

"They went to Sally's house. I assume that is where they will find Percy as well." Athena said.

"We should go too." I said. My mother nodded and then she motioned for Thalia and Nico to join us. We all disappeared into a golden light on our way to see a horrible sight. We appeared in front of the Blofis's house in Brooklyn. They had just moved in a few months ago, Percy and I helped them move. The house was a beautiful red brick Craftsman home and it had plenty of room for the small Blofis family. As we entered the house we all heard the terrible wailing, it shook the whole house. It was coming from upstairs. We all ran toward the noise and we entered a bedroom to find a terrible sight before us. Percy was on the floor holding the bloodied bodies of his mom and his baby sister. At his feet was the lifeless body of Paul Blofis. Clearly, Perseus used a regular kitchen knife to kill Percy's family. There was blood all over the room and written on one wall in blood were the words Kronos's Revenge. Standing over Percy and crying softly were Poseidon and Theseus. They both knelt down next to Percy but he shook off any of their attempts to console him. We were all frozen at the door. I saw Thalia crying into Nico's shirt and I just sank into my mother's arms and cried. Percy laid his mother's lifeless body on the ground and he held Zoe in his arms as he stood up. He looked at her small lifeless form and screamed. His scream was one of pure agony and hate. The windows blew out of the house. My mom and I broke apart to see Poseidon and Theseus lying on the floor staring at Percy in awe and with something I never saw on their faces before, fear. Percy walked over and laid Zoe's body on the bed. He turned around and faced us. His beautiful sea green eyes were gone replaced with a dark green like a forest in the moonlight. His eyes swirled not like Perseus's but like they could reach out and grab your soul. Theseus and Poseidon stood to confront him.

"Percy, please calm down son." Poseidon said. Percy looked at his father as if he was looking at the biggest fool he had ever seen.

"Where were you when they needed you, where were all of you? They're dead and it is my fault." Percy said with more pain in his voice than I had ever heard.

"Son, it wasn't your fault." Poseidon said. I could feel the anger and pain emanating off of Percy even Poseidon flinched from Percy's gaze.

"It is my fault. I never told them about Perseus. I didn't want them to worry, so when he came for them they thought it was me. They thought I was the one who killed them and in a way they were right. I don't care that a part of Kronos controlled my dark side, it was still a part of me." Percy said. Poseidon tried to hug his son, but Percy hit his father clear in jaw sending him careening into the wall leaving a large imprint. I thought for sure that Poseidon would retaliate, but he didn't. Theseus walked forward and grabbed a hold of Percy.

"Stop Percy you're only making things worse." Theseus said. Percy looked at his brother for a moment, then Percy smirked, it was unlike anything any of us had seen on his face before. Percy reached forward as if to hug Theseus, but instead he grabbed something from Theseus's belt. It was the dagger that Perseus used to kill Triton and Calypso. We all froze as Percy held the dagger toward Theseus. I felt my mother freeze in panic next to me. "Percy, what are you doing?"

Percy smiled and I saw him stare at the dagger for a moment. "I could blame you as well brother, but that would only bring further anguish to our family. All I want now is to see the lifeless and bloodied bodies of titans in front of me." Percy said. Percy said the word brother and family like they were the worst things that could cross his lips.

"Son, you can't go after them alone." Poseidon yelled.

"I can, I want all of you to stay out of my way. I'm warning you this one time only. If you get in my way I will hurt you that is a promise. As of this moment my family is dead and the only thing I live for is revenge." Percy said and then he dove out the broken window of the bedroom. He did a summersault in midair and landed on the street. He ran to Tibby his car and peeled off down the road at full speed. We were all stunned at what he said.

Poseidon carefully lifted Sally and put her on the bed. Theseus did the same thing to Paul. We all walked out of the bedroom and my mom Iris messaged Olympus and a clean up crew would take care of the house and would help with the burial arrangements. We couldn't let the authorities investigate as all findings would point to Percy. The house and the scene would be wiped clean and the only ones that would know what happened would be the Olympians and their children. I sat on the couch looking at my engagement ring, Percy said that he had no family. I knew he meant all of us and I just looked at my ring and held it in my hands. My mom walked over and sat down next to me. I guess she saw me looking at the ring in my hands.

"He's just upset, more so than he has ever been, he will calm down. He didn't mean what he said." Athena said. I knew she was mostly correct, but I knew that Percy meant exactly what he said about hurting anyone that stood in his way. I think my mom could sense my thoughts.

"You know we have to stop him for his own good and for the good of everyone?" My mom asked me.

"I know, but he meant what he said about hurting people, you saw how he treated Poseidon and Theseus." I said, I could see the anguish and fear in my mom's eyes.

"I know, he rejoined with his dark side and then suffered this terrible loss." Athena said. Poseidon and Theseus walked toward us and knelt at our feet to talk with us.

"I'm sorry that he hit you." I said to Poseidon. Poseidon looked at me and then touched his jaw, which was still red from the blow.

"It wasn't really Percy who did this. His mother was his whole world for most of his life and he was so close to Zoe. His heart is broken to pieces, the good side is still there or he would have most likely killed Theseus by the look in his eyes." Poseidon said as he held Theseus's shoulder. Theseus looked terrible like he lost a piece of himself. He wouldn't look anyone in the eye not even Athena.

"I can't believe that look in his eyes. So dark and tortured. He's not the care free and loving brother that I've known." Theseus said softly. Athena reached down and grabbed Theseus's chin and raised his face to look at her.

"It is not your fault. Percy needs all of us right now, he will destroy himself if we let him. He'll destroy anything in his path and if Crius gets Gaea, Percy could destroy the world." Athena said. We all looked at my mother expectantly.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"If Crius finds Gaea he will use her to take back her powers of the earth that were distributed to the gods and if he uses the spell I think he will use then anyone that Gaea blesses will have access to that power." Athena said. All of our mouths dropped open in realization.

"You mean that Crius will ask her to bless him to gain her full power, but Percy already has that blessing. They could tear the world apart if they ever fought each other." I stated.

"We need to find Percy and bring him back to his senses." Athena said.

"He has the hinds blood dagger, he could kill any god that gets near him." Theseus said.

"We will need someone who is as close to Percy as his mom was." Poseidon said. The three of them looked at me.

"Will he even listen to me?" I asked.

"He has to my dear, you're his only hope right now." Athena said. I knew my mom was right, but how do we find him?

* * *

_The Titan Camp_

**Third Person's POV**

Crius and Iapetus sat waiting for the return of the search party. Damian the demititan son of Atlas was leading the group of monsters and half bloods.

"You do know brother that our sister may be hard to catch just like our mother." Iapetus stated. Crius smiled knowingly at his younger brother.

"Normally that would be true, but I found something that will make their job easier." Crius said.

Iapetus waited for a minute before responding. "Well, are you going to inform me or not?" Iapetus asked impatiently.

Crius just laughed and then looked at his brother closely. "I found that the tears of the hind are a potent tranquilizer so strong that it could put a titan or god to sleep for many hours."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Iapetus asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry I wasn't trying to mislead you on purpose this secret was on a need to know basis only and now I deem that you need to know." Crius said confidently. The look on Iapetus's face betrayed his thoughts, he was clearly upset. Before Iapetus could protest the door to the tent flung open revealing a smiling Damian.

"Did you succeed my boy?" Iapetus asked. Damian smiled and whistled loudly, the tent door opened revealing two young demititans pulling a woman into the tent. The woman had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a white dress that was covered in dirt and was tattered and torn in places. Her hands and feet were bound with special celestial bronze manacles. She was clearly still unconscious, but Crius's eyes grew wide when he saw her face.

"Rhea" Crius said. Iapetus's eyes grew wide in recognition. "Place her on those pillows on the floor and leave us." The demititans left with Damian smiling the entire way out of the tent.

"When will she awaken?" Iapetus asked. As if on queue Rhea began to make muffled noises until her eyes sprang open as she frantically looked around the tent. When she saw Iapetus she smiled broadly, but when her gaze met the face of Crius she froze and a look of pure terror etched across her face.

"Crius" Rhea spat. Crius for his part smiled and walked over to his younger sister.

"I'm so glad you're awake now little sister." Crius said, then he abruptly slapped her across the face. Iapetus stood and was about to run to his sister's aid when Crius faced him. Iapetus froze at the look of pure fury on Crius's face. Crius turned back to his sister and knelt to look her in the eyes. "It is so good to see you again you traitorous bitch." Rhea shivered under his gaze. Crius began to chant an ancient Greek prayer to Gaea and then he said, "By the way mother we have Rhea, show yourself." As if the spell itself forced her appearance a blinding green light appeared in the tent and when the light faded standing in the middle of the room was Gaea. Gaea had dark black hair and green eyes that looked like they were filled with chlorophyl because they glowed a fluorescent green. She wore a simple green dress with sandals.

"Mother" Iapetus said. Gaea gave him a harsh, but sympathetic look. Her gaze turned to Rhea and she walked toward her daughter only to be cut off by Crius.

"I don't think so mother." Crius said sternly.

"Out of my way you evil child." Gaea said. Crius moved at incredible speed and imbedded a dart in his mother's neck. Gaea reached up and grabbed the dart, but it was too late the hind tears flowed into her bloodstream. Rhea screamed in horror as her mother fell to the ground unconscious. From outside the tent the monsters and half bloods all froze in fear as they heard the loud and fiendish laughter of the titan lord Crius.

_**AN: I know this story is dark, but I warned everyone.**_


	6. Ceremonies and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 6: Ceremonies and Plans

_The Titan Camp_

**Third Person's POV**

The sun was starting to rise over the mountain in the distance the steam from the volcano was clearly visible in the early morning sunlight. Many monsters were still asleep on the edge of camp and most of the half bloods were as well, except for the demititan Damian. A low whistle could be heard coming from Crius's tent. Damian walked swiftly to the tent entrance and entered carefully.

"Damian, I'm glad your awake." Crius said. The inside of the tent was still in good order with the two beds and two desks still in their places. The titan Rhea was still chained and laid on the floor with a huge bruise on the side of her cheek, most likely the work of Crius. The ancient goddess Gaea was inside the celestial bronze cage on the far wall of the tent. She was unconscious, but looked unharmed.

"Yes, my lord, how can I help you?" Damian asked politely.

"Yes, I want you to prepare for the ceremony. We will take back the elemental powers of the Olympians today and then my beloved mother will see to it that I inherit them." Crius stated confidently. Damian smiled and bowed to his great uncle. "Also, we have not heard from Perseus, so it is safe to assume that he has failed. We must be ready for an attack, prepare your forces."

"Yes, my lord." Damian said as he bowed, turned and walked out of the tent. A few minutes later Damian reappeared with the materials that Crius had asked for. He left them on the desk and then departed without so much as saying a word. Crius grabbed a bucket of water off the ground and walked toward the celestial bronze cage, he threw the contents of the bucket into the face of Gaea. She awoke suddenly and stood up in a flash.

"What happened?" Gaea yelled.

Crius smiled and chuckled out loud. "Good you're awake now mother. Iapetus let us prepare the ceremony." Crius said. Gaea watched with a horrified look on her face as her sons prepared the area around the cage for the ceremony. The celestial bronze bars prevented her from leaving the tent. After twenty minutes of preparation Crius walked towards the cage and addressed his mother. "Crius began to chant in a very early form of ancient Greek, one not used in several millennia. Iapetus stood behind his brother chanting as well. Suddenly Gaea felt a surge of power and her body began to glow a beautiful shade of green. A smile crept across Crius's face as he realized that the spell was working after thirty minutes the glow around Gaea subsided, but the look on her face showed that the spell had worked. Gaea now had full control of the elemental powers of the Earth.

"How do you feel mother?" Crius asked. Gaea looked at her son with eyes that glowed so powerfully that he had to look away for a moment.

"The power is much greater than I remember, now I know why I gave it up when I did. You're playing a dangerous game my son." Gaea said, she said the word son like it was the worst thing she could call Crius.

"Now you shall bless me, my beloved mother." Crius said. Gaea's eyes widened in shock then she began to laugh.

"You are mad, I will not bless you." Gaea said. Crius smiled deadly and then looked deep into her eyes. Even with all of Gaea's power the look in her son's eyes made her flinch.

"You will or Rhea will suffer for it." Crius said as he whistled. Damian walked into the tent followed by a Cyclops and the two remaining Furies.

"You called my lord." Damian said.

"Yes, please have our friends prepare my dear sister for her punishment." Crius said. Damian nodded and then motioned for the Cyclops to grab Rhea and to hold her in front of him with her back facing toward the center of the tent. One of the Furies pulled out a long whip that held celestial bronze barbs on the end. She practiced whipping the floor of the cabin sending shivers through Gaea and Rhea. Iapetus walked up to his brother and confronted him.

"Is this really necessary brother?" Iapetus asked. Crius looked at his brother with barely controlled rage.

"Are you questioning my orders brother?" Crius asked sharply. Iapetus visibly shrank before Crius's glare.

"No brother." Iapetus said softly.

"Good, now sit at your desk and do not speak to me for the rest of the day." Crius warned.

"My son do not hurt your sister." Gaea pleaded. Crius looked at his mother fiendishly.

"Are you going to bless me?" Crius asked. Gaea shook her head in disgust. "Fury start now." The Fury sent the first slash of the whip toward Rhea sending the celestial bronze barbs deep into the back of the titaness. Rhea screamed in agony, Gaea flinched at the sight and the sound of her daughter's pain. Crius nodded for the Fury to continue and the whip continuously found its target. The back of Rhea's dress was torn asunder and the floor of the tent was soaked with the golden blood of a titan. Rhea's screams echoed throughout the camp. Gaea began to weep openly at the sight of her daughter's injuries.

"Stop it." Gaea yelled. Crius raised his hand and the Fury halted her assault.

"You will bless me now or she will suffer terribly." Crius demanded as he looked deeply into Gaea's eyes. Gaea looked away defeated.

"Crius, I give you my blessing." Gaea said a green glow enveloped Crius and the look on his face showed the power that now flowed through him. Crius tilted his head back and laughed sending a shiver throughout the camp. The laughter continued and could be heard far away from the mountainous stronghold of the titans.

_Mount Olympus - Throne Room_

**Annabeth's POV**

My mom, Theseus, Nico, Thalia and I appeared in the throne room. Poseidon went back to camp to gather the body of Triton to take back to Atlantis. I could only imagine the pain that Amphitrite would go through at the sight of her dead son. I shook that thought from my mind as I looked at my surroundings. The council was not in session, but Zeus, Hera and Hades sat on their thrones. My mom and Theseus walked up and joined them.

"Theseus, We are all sorry for your losses today." Zeus said. Hades and Hera both nodded sadly.

"Thank you all, I wish we had better news, but Percy has left with the hind's blood dagger. He wants his revenge on the titans. He has warned us to stay out of his way and I hate to say it, but he is clearly unstable and dangerous." Theseus said. My mom squeezed his hand tightly as he talked about Percy.

"I see, I'm sorry as well. We must find Percy and restrain him not only for his protection, but for the protection of those around him." Zeus said.

"How do you propose we do that, he has the dagger and this is Percy we're talking about? I wouldn't want to go up against him in a fight, would you?" Hades asked. I knew he was right, Percy was incredibly powerful before he merged back with his dark side and now that he had a weapon that could kill a god, how could any of us stand a chance against him?

"Then we must try to reason with him. We must hope that his fatal flaw will help him recover and listen to reason." Zeus said. My mother coughed violently, everyone turned to look at her. Her hand was over her mouth and she clearly had thought of something that shook her to her core. "What is wrong my dear?"

"Father, what if the trauma of today disrupted his fatal flaw?" Athena asked.

"Is that possible?" Hera asked.

"I'm afraid so, he lost his brother and a friend at the hands of his dark side, then he merged with his dark side and then discovered that his mortal family was savagely murdered. Besides that I believe that the reanimation of Percy's dark side has also opened him up to an even more powerful evil." Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Hades asked.

"You remember the story of Percy defeating Perseus at the hotel. Well, we know that Iapetus restored life to Perseus's body and then merged his spirit with the body. Iapetus is powerful in that way, but he would need extra power to reanimate and reform the body." Athena said.

"What kind of extra power?" Hades asked curiously.

"The power of another titan." Athena answered.

"Crius" Zeus said.

"I'm afraid so father, Percy has some of the dark power of Crius within him now, this power could override his fatal flaw. He may no longer be the loving, self-sacrificing and loyal young man that we all have known." Athena said. My mother's words tore a whole in my heart, but her reasoning was sound as always, maybe my Percy really was gone.

"Then what are you telling us?" Zeus asked.

"We can try to reason with him, but in the end we may have to destroy him." Athena said softly. Theseus looked at her in disbelief and he dropped her hand from his grasp.

"You're not serious, I will not destroy my brother." Theseus said.

"I will not destroy my son." Poseidon said as he appeared next to his throne. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked horrible. Zeus, Hera and Hades both stood and walked to their brother. They all held onto him, a show of sympathy and caring that was unusual and would have been unheard of just a few years ago. They finally all broke apart and then sat at their thrones.

"We would never ask you to destroy Percy." Zeus said. I looked at my mom and I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Theseus wouldn't look at her, he kept his gaze on his uncles and aunt. "We must try to reason with him, but if that fails we must have a backup plan."

"We could imprison him in celestial bronze until we can find a way to help him." Athena offered. Theseus looked at her and I could still see anger in his eyes.

"He would still need to be subdued. I will assist in this if necessary." Theseus said.

"I will assist my son." Poseidon said.

"I too wish to help." Athena said as she gave Theseus an apologetic smile. Theseus for his part returned her smile with a nod. The angry look replaced with one of determination.

"Good then it is settled. Athena work with Theseus and Poseidon on a plan to find Percy, try to reason with him and if that fails he must be subdued." Zeus said and then he, Hades and Poseidon began to glow. When the glow stopped they fell to their knees. Theseus and Athena ran to them.

"Uncles, father what happened?" Theseus asked.

"Son, Crius has done it. He found Gaea and she has taken back our elemental powers. She now controls the sea, the air, the earth, and all the elements in between." Poseidon said as he held onto his throne. "I will not be of any help to you now."

"Our fate is in your hands now, I have faith in both of you. Save Percy and stop Crius." Zeus said as he sat on the floor with his eyes closed. Hera held onto him like he would fade away if she let go.

"Go, please hurry, I will help them." Hera pleaded.

"I promise, we won't fail you." Theseus said to all of them as he walked down from the thrones and shrank to human size with my mother at his side. They made their way to us and we all disappeared into a golden light.

_**AN: So I hope this helps to explain Percy's actions, yes and this story is as dark as Tartarus as one reviewer said.**_


	7. The Voice and the Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 7: The Voice and the Power

_On the Road_

**Percy's POV**

I drove as fast as I could away from that place until I reached New Jersey. I slowed to a legal speed and just kept driving west. I'm not sure the reason for that direction, but it just felt right. As the anger and hatred subsided to a degree the sadness finally over came me. I pulled into a rest area in Pennsylvania and cried. I don't know how long I cried, but I only stopped when I had no tears left.

Then I remembered what I had done. I remembered hitting my father, holding the dagger to my brother's chest and what I said to what was left of my friends and family. How could I have done that? _Where were they when your family was killed? _A voice asked in my head. Who are you? _Percy, I am you, I'm part of you._ I've never heard you before. _You've never experienced loss like you have today. I'm the part of you that seeks justice and revenge._ Do I want revenge? _Yes, you do._ I hurt my father, brother and Annabeth. They have to be hurting too. I just abandoned them, I feel terrible. _Why? If they love you so much then why haven't they chased you down by now?_ They have to be scared of what I might do. I did warn them away. _If they truly cared they would have come after you no matter the cost or risk. Wouldn't you do the same?_ You're right I would have, even if they warned me otherwise. I can't believe they didn't follow me, try to stop me._ See they are only thinking of themselves, not of you. We must work together for justice. You want the titans and their minions dead don't you? _Yes, I do. _Do you feel the anger and hatred growing inside of you? _Yes, I feel stronger, I feel incredible. Like I can't be stopped. _Good we will need to use that power soon._ What do you mean?_ Use your enhanced eyesight do you see what waits for us down the road? _Ladon, I think it is time for some payback. _I couldn't have said it better myself._

I continued driving down the highway until I saw Ladon sitting in the middle of the road waiting for me. I pulled the car over and then I noticed two more monsters. One of the monsters was the ugliest giant I had ever seen. He was at least thirty feet tall with jagged teeth and he was chomping on something, it was the body of a human. I thought back to my legends and realized that this was Agrius the man-eating giant. The other monster was about ten feet tall. The lower body was a giant snake that had to be at least thirty feet long. The upper torso was that of a woman that was part serpent. The head of the monster had snakes for hair like Medusa, but instead of a beautiful woman's face it was replaced with a reptilian face with long fangs and teeth, this had to be Python, the monster that Apollo fought and killed. These titans weren't playing around they were sending in some heavy hitters after me. _Good, this will be fun._ I'm glad you're happy I'm really going crazy talking to myself.

Ladon charged at me as soon as I was out of my car. I ran away from the car to avoid any damage to it. The creature approached and I felt the anger and power within me grow and then something unusual happened. I began to glow a brilliant green color and I felt like I could do anything. Ladon charged, right before it would have crushed me with one of its massive clawed feet I flew into the air and hovered there. I wasn't sure who was more surprised Ladon or myself. The creature stopped and looked at me dumbfounded. Before it could even think I swung my fist and hit the closest one of its heads. I heard the skull of the creature crack with my punch and then blood poured out of the creature's eyes and ears. It was pissed now, several heads tried to bite me and I focused on the sky and then a massive lightning bolt hit Ladon in the chest sending the creature careening back into the forest. The creature landed with a massive explosion that leveled half of the forest.

I flew over the remains of the forest until I saw the still form of Ladon. I didn't have time to contemplate my victory as I was hit in the back by a heavy club. I flew through the air and landed hard on the forest floor. But I didn't feel hurt or even bruised. I flew back into the air at full speed until I saw Agrius the giant. I pulled out riptide and uncapped it and flew toward Agrius at full speed. As I approached the monster I began to spin my body until I was like a human size drill press. I flew into the giant's chest and bored through it. I came out the other side covered in golden dust as the creature disintegrated all around me.

I flew back over the forest to finish off Ladon when I spotted Python staring at me from below. Suddenly a ball of fire flew out of the creature's mouth directly at me. I willed the water vapor around me to form a shield and the fireball disintegrated as soon as it hit my water shield. "So you want to play with fire, huh?" I yelled at the creature. Python just stared at me with a furious gaze. I concentrated on the ground, I had no idea what I was doing, but I was running on instinct now. Large boulders about thirty feet tall emerged and formed a circle around Python trapping her. She screamed at me furiously and then I concentrated on the Earth itself and a molten geiser of lava flew straight out of the ground and filled the circle of rock, Python was burned to a crisp. Two monsters down, one to go, I thought. I looked for Ladon and I was hit in the back with a stream of fire from one of its heads, but I noticed that the green aura that surrounded me also protected me from the blast. I was furious now, the anger within me was boiling over and I concentrated on the blood of Ladon until I could feel the water within it. I concentrated and started to crack all the bones in the creature's body. Ladon screamed in agony and the bones began to protrude from its skin. I grew tired of its screaming so I concentrated on the ground and two one hundred foot tall boulders flew out of the ground and hovered on each side of Ladon. I extended my arms in front of me with my hands spread open. I clapped my hands together sending the two giant boulders rushing together at incredible speed Ladon was crushed into nothingness between the two massive rocks. I looked around at the destruction around me and instead of feeling horrible I smiled at the power that was within me. I didn't go back to my car instead I continued to fly west. I didn't need a car now I was powerful enough to make my own transportation. I continued west spurred on by an unknown feeling in the pit of my stomach, reveling in my newfound power.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

We appeared in the middle of camp and were immediately surrounded by campers. Theseus held up his hand and all of the camper's stopped their clammering.

"Silence heroes, I will make a report to all of you at dinner tonight." Theseus said. Luke walked up to us wide eyed. "Luke assemble your team and bring them to the big house in an hour." Theseus and Athena disappeared into a golden light. I walked to my cabin and when I entered I saw my favorite half sister Alexandra or Alex as I always called her.

"Annie, how are you?" Alex said. I told Alexandra all that happened by the time I finished the tears were streaming down my face and Alex was holding me tightly. Malcolm must have been in his room with the door open because he walked out with tears in his eyes too. He thought of Percy as a big brother and he thought of Triton as his uncle. The three of us hugged each other and cried. We finally broke apart with red and puffy eyes.

"Annie, we'll stop the titans and save Percy, I promise." Malcolm said with Alex standing next to him smiling. I hugged both of them again.

"I'm so glad that your both are my siblings, I love you both." I said. Malcolm and Alex smiled at me happily. "Mal, we need to go to the big house. Alex, I'll see you at dinner." Malcolm and I walked toward the big house. I was confident that my mom and Theseus would come up with a great plan. We entered the big house and walked to the meeting room. The room was very large with a huge round wooden table in the middle. Theseus, Chiron, Mr. D and my mom sat on the far side of the table. Luke, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, Chris Erickson, Terra, Katie, Travis, Connor, Christy from the Aphrodite cabin, Will, Austin, Samuel Steele from the Hephaestus cabin and Adam Spears from the Ares cabin. Everyone nodded at Malcolm and I as we entered the room. I took a seat between Thalia and Luke, while Malcolm sat down between Connor and Christy.

"I welcome all of you, I assume by now that you know what happened earlier today?" Theseus said, all of us nodded sadly. "We have a change in plans based on orders from the council. They have ordered us to find Percy."

Luke looked at Theseus and then toward Athena. "What are we suppose to do when we find him and what about Rachel?" Luke asked emphatically.

"Luke, that is why we are splitting our forces into two groups. One concentrated on Percy and the other on the titan's base. We must find Percy and reason with him, while your team attacks the titan camp." Theseus said.

"Isn't that going to worsen our chances in a battle?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Yes, it would, if we weren't going to get some reinforcements from Olympus." Athena said.

"What reinforcements?" Luke asked. I could see the confused look on his face. Several golden lights appeared in the room and dissolved into Apollo, Hermes, Ares, and Herakles. Everyone's eyes widened when our guests appeared.

"Thank you for your assistance." Theseus said as he smiled at our guests. "Luke, you will take Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, Connor, Travis, Christy, Will, Austin, Samuel and Adam as well as Apollo, Ares, Hermes and Herakles to find the titan camp and attack as soon as you receive the signal from Artemis and the hunters."

"What about us?" I asked. Athena looked at me without any emotion.

"My dear, you will take Malcolm, Thalia, Nico, Terra and Chris with you. Theseus and I will accompany your group to find Percy." Athena said.

"What about us, we can help?" Chiron said as he motioned toward Mr. D.

"No, I want both of you here to take care of camp. The titans could attack here as a diversion." Theseus said. Suddenly a giant mist formed over the table and the image of Artemis appeared.

"Sister, have you found the titan camp?" Athena asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not we sensed three powerful monsters in the countryside of Pennsylvania, but when we got there all we found was destruction and gold dust." Artemis said.

"Do you know which monsters were there?" Theseus asked.

"I believe we do, two were burned to a crisp, but their outlines appeared in the scorched Earth. They had to be Agrius the giant and Python." Artemis said. Apollo and Herakles both whistled at the same time. We all turned their way.

"Python is one tough cookie." Apollo said.

"Same thing with Agrius." Herakles said.

"You said there were three, any idea on the identity of the third." Athena asked.

"Yes, based on the description that Annabeth gave us earlier on the monster that chased her, we believe the third monster was Ladon. It was crushed between two massive boulders." Artemis said. I noticed how she left Percy's name out of the equation.

"Do you know who destroyed them?" Theseus asked. I could tell that he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so, it was Percy. I saw him flying away from the scene myself and he left this." Artemis stepped away from the Iris message to reveal Tibby, Percy's car on the side of the road completely untouched.

"You said he was flying?" I asked. Artemis looked at me sadly.

"Yes my dear he was flying. It is clear by the destruction that he shares in the elemental powers thanks to his blessing from Gaea." Artemis said. "He's more powerful than any single god and the only one who could stop him would be another being with similar powers."

"You mean Crius?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, we have to assume that Gaea has blessed him as well. If Percy and Crius fight, they will destroy the Earth and everything on it." Artemis said. No one made a sound around the table.

"Thank you Artemis, please contact Luke or Apollo when you find the titan camp. They will be in charge of the attacking forces." Theseus said. Artemis nodded and then swiped her hand through the mist dissolving the image.

"Well, that shows everyone the importance of each mission. We must find the titan camp and stop Crius, while also finding Percy and preventing him from reaching their camp. He wants all the titans dead, but if he fights Crius the world will be doomed." Theseus said ominously. Not even Ares spoke up, the importance of these two missions was lost on no one. We either succeed or the world will end. "Now go prepare yourselves, the mission will start at six in the morning. I will see everyone at dinner tonight." We all left the big house in hushed silence until we reached the outside where Luke, Thalia and Nico pulled me to the side and guided me to the beach. We all sat down in the sand and looked towards the water. I couldn't help but look at the pier where I saw the two sailing ships moored. The first one I saw was named Sally and my heart went into my throat. I knew Thalia saw me looking at the ship because she put a hand on my shoulder.

"She was a special woman wasn't she?" Thalia said softly.

"Yes, I loved her like my real mother. She was always kind, supportive and loving." I said.

"Sounds like a friend of ours." Thalia said. I knew she meant Percy.

"Not anymore Thalia, you heard him talk, he's full of hate and lust for revenge." I said.

"I was that way too, remember?" Luke asked. We all looked at him.

"Percy lost his mortal family, we all know what thats like, except Percy's mortal family was the best and they were always there for him. Our mortal families weren't always there. I think Percy must feel that his world is destroyed, plus and I can't imagine this part, but a part of him was responsible for it." Luke said. I knew Luke was right, how could any of us know what Percy was feeling?

"Do you think Athena's right?" Nico asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She said in the throne room that Percy's fatal flaw is gone that it was somehow subverted by dark forces." Nico said.

" I hope its not gone or our mission is going to be impossible." I said. Everyone looked at me but they wouldn't say anything. They knew I was right, if we couldn't reason with Percy, there was no way we could stop him.

_**AN: The darkness remains and Percy is now more powerful than ever.**_


	8. Saving Percy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 8: Saving Percy

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

It was the next morning. Last night at dinner Theseus had explained the situation to the camp. I received many a sympathetic and troubled glance. I was tired of that already. I was ready to go. I waited on the beach with my team. Luke and his team would stay at camp until Artemis contacted them, then Apollo would transport all of them to the enemy camp's location. So far we hadn't heard anything else from Artemis.

"Annie are you ready?" Malcolm asked me.

"I'm ready, I'm sorry that you're stuck with this mission instead of Luke's." I said.

"Hey, this mission is more important, this is Percy we're talking about. I'm glad to help." Malcolm said. Thalia and Nico walked up to us and they looked terrible.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Didn't sleep much last night." Thalia said. Nico nodded in agreement.

"You two weren't?" I said trying not to say the last part.

"No, gods Annabeth." Nico and Thalia said at the same time as they both began to blush. Malcolm started to laugh at the two of them.

"Laugh it up brain boy." Thalia said with a glare that made Malcolm's face pale.

"Calm down Thals, you and Nico do look bad. Try something for me." I said.

"What?" Thalia said with annoyance in her voice.

"Hit the ocean with a lightning bolt." I said. Thalia concentrated and looked towards the sky and then toward the sea, but nothing happened.

"I can't do it." Thalia said. She looked really tired right now. Theseus and Athena appeared behind us and they must have seen Thalia's attempt.

"Nico try to raise some boulders on the beach?" Athena asked. Nico looked at the ground and I could see his brow furrow in concentration, but nothing happened. He exhaled loudly and his shoulder's slumped in exhaustion.

"You two can't go with us like that." Theseus said. Thalia and Nico both looked at him in shock.

"We have to go." Nico and Thalia said at the same time.

"Let them go, they are Percy's friends, besides if fighting is what we're planning for then we're in trouble." Athena said. Theseus looked at my mom and sighed in acceptance.

"All right, but I want them to take easy, we don't need them collapsing from exhaustion." Theseus said. Thalia and Nico nodded happily and sat down on the beach. "Have you estimated Percy's location?" Theseus asked my mom.

"Yes, I believe he will be passing over eastern Wyoming in an hour." Athena said.

"OK team stand together, let's go." Theseus said. We all stood together surrounding Theseus and Athena. We all disappeared into a golden light and a moment later we reappeared in a meadow in Wyoming. "He's almost here I sense his presence." We all looked around for Percy and then we felt the wind pick up and I looked toward the sky. Suddenly, Percy came into view his body was glowing a brilliant green color and he was flying casually over the landscape. He spotted us and he descended carefully keeping an eye on Theseus and Athena, until he saw me, a small smile crossed his face and for a moment I almost forgot about the last time I saw him. He landed in the meadow just a few feet from us. Athena and Theseus walked toward him cautiously, but Percy didn't move he just stood there looking at us.

"Hello Percy" Theseus said. Percy just stared at him.

"Percy, please come back to camp with us?" Athena asked.

"I told you to stay out of my way." Percy said carefully. He didn't sound angry, he sounded under control, definitely unlike his voice back in New York.

"Percy, I know you have used your new powers. Crius has captured Gaea. The big three's elemental powers are gone. Crius has he same powers as you now. If you fight him now the world would be in jeopardy, please listen to us." Athena said. Percy stared at my mom like he was trying to read whether she was lying or not, then something strange happened.

"She's not lying, she's telling the truth." Percy whispered to himself. "No she wouldn't lie about that."

"Percy, who are you talking to?" Theseus asked. Percy straightened and looked at his brother. I almost started to laugh because Percy didn't realize that he was talking out loud, but then I remembered what my mom said about the dark influence.

"Percy, are you hearing a voice in your head?" Athena asked. Percy looked at her shocked.

"No, I I'm n not hearing voices." Percy stuttered slightly. I've known that boy long enough and he's definitely lying.

"Percy, I know your lying, what is this voice telling you?" Theseus asked.

"Its been helping me, telling me how to get justice, vengeance against the titans." Percy said. He is hearing a voice in his head. "Besides, its just a part of me, its not like its some outside influence." What a seaweed brain?

"Does this voice always talk to you or only once in a while?" Athena asked.

"It talks to me when I need help." Percy said. My mom gave Percy a skeptical look.

"Or does it talk to you when it wants you to do something for it?" Athena asked.

"I I stop it, get out of my head, stop it." Percy yelled. Percy's eyes turned dark.

"Mom, watch out." I yelled, but I was too late Percy hit my mom and Theseus with a super blast of wind. They flew back and hit the ground hard. Percy flew into the air and began to laugh madly.

"I warned all of you about getting in my way, now you will all suffer." Percy said in that dark and terrible voice that he used back at his mom's house.

"You're not Percy, who are you?" I yelled. Percy just laughed at me with those dark and evil eyes.

"You're so smart daughter of Athena. I'm not Percy I'm Crius the titan lord. This boy and I will take this world and use it as I see fit." Crius/Percy said. It felt like my heart stopped when he spoke. I turned to see Thalia, Nico, Chris, Terra and Malcolm huddled around me. Percy flew over us and was about to attack when Theseus flew into the air, I didn't know he could still fly, Theseus hit Percy full on. The two of them flew in a circle spinning around in midair. They each grabbed a hold of the others shoulders and maneuvered back and forth. I used the diversion to run to my mom who was still lying on the ground. I propped her up in my lap.

"Mom, are you all right." I asked desperately.

"Yes dear where is Theseus." Athena said. I pointed toward the sky and my mom gasped at the sight of the dioscuri fighting.

"Mom, Crius is in control of Percy now. Percy wouldn't do this." I said.

"I know dear, but Theseus doesn't stand a chance alone." Athena said as she tried to stand. I helped her stand up she motioned for me to stand back. She began to glow and then flew into the air with the wings of a giant owl protruding from her back. I had no idea she could do that. A lightning bolt came down to strike her, but Athena blocked it with her spear and the original version of Aegis the shield. I focused back on the fight between Theseus and Crius/Percy.

"You do not stand a chance against me." Crius/Percy said. Crius/Percy's eyes began to glow with green energy. Percy's arms began to glow red hot and Theseus screamed in agony as I watched his skin blister and burn under the heat radiating off of Crius/Percy. Theseus finally let go only to be struck with a lightning bolt directly in the chest. Theseus fell to ground with a crash. Malcolm and I ran to his side. Theseus was in a crater that was still smoking from the crash. He was unconscious and he looked terrible, his body was burned badly and he was bleeding from several deep cuts. Malcolm and I looked up to see our mom flying toward Crius/Percy.

"Ah, daughter of Zeus, at last we meet in combat." Crius/Percy yelled.

"Leave Percy's body and go back under the rock you crawled out from under." Athena yelled. Crius smiled evilly at her.

"I like a woman with spirit it's too bad that you're married to that over hyped excuse for a god." Crius/Percy said. My mom's gray eyes glowed brightly and for a second I thought I saw a flicker of bright green in Crius/Percy's eyes.

"Percy is still in there fighting you isn't he?" Athena asked.

"He is helpless he's only a demigod nothing more. His power is great, but beyond that he's nothing special. Just like his brother." Crius/Percy said as he swung his arm at incredible speed hitting my mother in the stomach. Athena fell backwards into the air, but recovered quickly, although she was breathing heavy. "I'm not afraid to hit a woman."

"Is that all you got, my own children could hit harder than that." Athena said. Malcolm and I both looked at each other smiling at our mother's barb. Crius/Percy's face turned red with fury. He pulled out the hind's blood dagger and pointed it toward my mother.

"Let's see how smart you are with this sticking out of your chest." Crius/Percy said. Theseus was sitting up now and I could see the fear in his eyes. My mom's eyes focused on the dagger and I could see fear etched on her face. Crius/Percy moved incredibly fast and grabbed my mother around the neck. She never had time to react. He extended the dagger in front of him and began to force it forward toward my mother's chest. I screamed in horror. The blade stopped only a foot from my mom's chest. Crius/Percy had an astonished look on his face. "This can't be I can't move my arm."

Then Crius/Percy's eyes cleared and began to glow a beautiful green. "You will not hurt her." Percy said it was Percy's voice. Percy removed his hand from my mom's throat and then dropped the dagger it fell to the ground only a few feet from us. Athena descended and landed softly next to Theseus. Percy's eyes darkened again.

"You cannot stop a titan, boy." Crius/Percy yelled. Then Crius/Percy's eyes began to flash from black to bright green until they settled on bright green again.

"I told you to get out of my head." Percy yelled. His eye color flashed back and forth violently until they settled on the green color again. "Theseus … need … help …please." Theseus stood up immediately and began to glow bright gold, we all covered our eyes as he flew into the air and hugged Percy around the arms. They both faced each other with only five inches between their faces. Percy's and Theseus's eyes began to glow brightly. Percy opened his mouth and a blood curdling scream echoed all around us. Then a bright white light exploded sending Percy and Theseus hurtling toward the ground. They both landed hard causing two large craters in the ground to open up. Athena, Malcolm and I ran to them while everyone else watched in awe. Theseus stood up as we approached and made his way over to Percy. Percy was lying still in the bottom of the crater. Theseus jumped into the crater and pulled Percy into his arms.

"He's still alive." Theseus said as he released a long sign of relief. Theseus pulled Percy out of the crater until Malcolm, Athena and I helped carry him back to the others. Theseus used his powers to setup a tent, we placed Percy on a cot inside. His breathing was faint, but my mom said his heart beat was strong. Theseus and my mom stayed inside with Percy and made the rest of us sit outside just in case Crius was still in Percy's mind. I sat just outside the door of the tent with Thalia and Nico. Everyone else worked on setting up extra tents as we knew that we would be spending the night here. Percy was in no condition to be moved.

"I can't believe he fought off that titan mind control. Crius made Kronos look like an amateur." Thalia said.

"Crius was going to make Percy kill my mom." I said.

"Percy stopped him." Nico said.

"I know, but is Percy free of Crius?" I said. Thalia and Nico both looked at me unsure what to say to that question. Thalia and Nico left me to go help the others setup camp. I stayed at the entrance looking inside at the sleeping form of the man I loved. My mom and Theseus both sat around him with worried looks on their faces. After about an hour I was dozing off until I heard a slight cough and then a groan. I looked into the tent to see my mom and Theseus staring closely at Percy. Percy's eyes opened and he looked wide eyed at my mom and Theseus.

"What's going on? Why are you staring at me like that?" Percy said.

"Percy, do you feel all right?" Theseus asked.

"I have a terrible headache." Percy said as he rubbed his temples gently.

"Do you remember anything?" Athena asked. Percy looked at Athena and then he furrowed his brow in thought.

"Yes, I had a terrible nightmare. Triton and Calypso were dead. Paul, mom and Zoe were as well. It was horrible. I went crazy and punched dad. I fought monsters and then I fought the two of you." Percy said, then he stopped and looked at my mom and Theseus. His expression changed to one of sadness, guilt and dread. "It wasn't a dream, it was real wasn't it?" Tears began to form in his eyes.

"It was all real, Crius the titan controlled your mind. You stopped him and I helped you break his link with your mind." Theseus said. Percy's tears stopped for a moment.

"I'm so sorry for hurting both of you." Percy said.

"What do you remember exactly about this last fight?" Athena asked.

"I remember you asking questions, but it was like I was in a cage or trapped behind glass. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't control myself. Crius is mad, he wanted to kill all of you. I remember fighting Theseus and you Athena. I remember grabbing your throat and holding a dagger and trying to stab you with it. I couldn't control my hand until I heard a scream and then the barrier broke and I was free. I stopped the attack and then I remember an argument, then Theseus's face looked into mine and I felt incredibly strong. A white light exploded in my mind and then the next thing I remember I'm here watching you look at me." Percy said. My mom smiled and looked at Theseus.

"When you broke through the barrier, that was your fatal flaw turning back on. I was afraid it was gone, but no it just remained dormant." Athena said.

"My fatal flaw saved us?" Percy said with a smile.

"You are just like your brother. You like to keep reminding me of one of my few failures, don't you?" Athena asked jokingly.

"Well, yes we get few chances to rub your nose in it when your wrong." Percy said as Theseus began to chuckle until my mom punched him in the arm.

"No picking on the goddess in the room." Athena quipped. I smiled at my mom's banter with the two brothers.

Percy's face darkened and for once I was scared. I thought Crius returned until Percy started to cry. "They're all gone aren't they?" Percy asked. I saw Theseus's face change into sympathy and sorrow, while my mom held back her tears. Theseus hugged Percy tightly, while Percy cried into his shoulder. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I watched them. Percy cried for a good five minutes until they broke apart. "I killed them didn't I?"

"You didn't kill them Perseus did and he was a manifestation of a fragment of Kronos's mind nothing more." Athena said.

"Do you believe that?" Percy asked.

"Yes, we do." Athena said as Thesesus nodded in agreement.

"Annabeth, where is she?" Percy asked for me. My mom and Theseus turned toward the door where I stood looking into the tent. Percy smiled at me weakly, but his eyes shined a beautiful green that took my breath away.

"Percy" I said as I ran to him and engulfed him in a hug tightly.

"I'm so sorry for what I said about not having a family. You're more than family, you're my life wise girl." Percy said as we both cried in each others arms. I felt my mom and Theseus walk out of the tent.

"I missed you terribly, don't ever do that again." I yelled as we broke apart from the hug.

Percy looked at me sadly. "It will never happen again." Percy said. Percy's face became serious again and I saw his face darken as he remembered something terrible.

"What do you remember?" I asked loudly. Theseus and Athena walked back into the tent and sat down beside us.

"Crius, he's not trying to destroy Olympus and take the gods power. No, he wants to destroy." Percy said.

"Destroy what?" Athena asked.

"He wants to destroy the world, he wants to kill everything. He's completely mad." Percy said. We all realized that the stakes of this battle just rose to new heights.

_**AN: Percy is back and hopefully just in time, we'll see.**_


	9. My Great Grandmother

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 9: My Great Grandmother

_Makeshift Camp in Wyoming_

**Percy's POV**

"He wants to destroy the world, he wants to kill everything. He's completely mad." I said. I started to shake as I remembered the evil and insanity of Crius's mind. He was brilliant, but his goal was death and destruction.

"Why did he want to possess your mind?" Theseus asked.

"He knows that I have the blessing of Gaea, I'm the only one who can hope to stand up to him." I said. I could see the worry in Annabeth's eyes.

"You're not trying for revenge again?" Athena asked hesitantly.

"No, he deserves a great deal of pain, but I will not jeopardize all of you just to get back at him. No, I'm the only one who has similar powers now. Who else could stand up to him?" I asked. They all looked at each other, they couldn't think of anyone else. Then I saw Annabeth's eyes light up, she has the answer.

"What about Gaea, she can fight him?" Annabeth asked.

"She could fight him, but she is captured. She cannot help us." Athena said.

"Maybe she can." I said. They looked at me curiously.

"When Crius was controlling me and I was behind that barrier. I used that time to search through Crius's memories. I know a few things that can help us." I said, as I thought back to those memories.

"Well, don't just sit there tell us seaweed brain." Annabeth said impatiently. Theseus and Athena both smiled at my nickname.

I sighed loudly and then I said, "Iapetus is not a very enthusiastic supporter of his brother's plan. They asked Rachel as the oracle to find Rhea, their sister. They used Rhea to get to Gaea, that's how they captured her."

"How did they capture her?" Athena asked. I didn't like these memories, but I knew it was important.

"They lured Gaea to them by their capture of Rhea. Crius used the tears of the hind to tranquilize Gaea and they placed her in a celestial bronze cage. Then they used Rhea to get her to help them conduct the ceremony that stole the big three's elemental powers and to bless Crius." I said.

"How did they use Rhea to get Gaea to help?" Theseus asked. I guess they saw my uncomfortable face. I really didn't want to remember what they did to her.

"Crius had the two remaining Furies beat her with their whips. The whips had celestial bronze barbs on the ends." I said. Their faces were filled with disgust and anger.

"They had their own sister beaten?" Athena asked angrily.

"Crius did, Iapetus wanted nothing to do with it, but he eventually gave in. Maybe, if Gaea can persuade him to turn against Crius. It's worth a shot. The beating was more like torture." I said angrily. I began to glow a vibrant green.

"Percy, calm down." Theseus said. I focused as I had been taught and relaxed until the green glow faded.

"Sorry, that memory just made me mad. Rhea is our grandmother after all." I said. Theseus and Athena both nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else you remember." Annabeth asked. I smiled broadly and it was the first real smile that I had given anyone in a few days. Everyone else smiled in return. "What is it?"

"The titan camp is in New Zealand." I said. The three of them smiled.

"We need to tell Artemis." Athena said. She stood up and walked outside to Iris Message her.

"I'll Iris Message Luke and Apollo, they'll need to get their team together." Theseus said as he walked out of the tent leaving Annabeth and I alone.

"You were building up the suspense there." Annabeth said.

"Well, I knew I had you all riveted." I said as I leaned forward and gave her a hug. It felt so good, I was still incredibly sad and heartbroken, but I couldn't imagine how I would handle all of this without her. I guess she could sense my emotions change or something.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Annabeth asked, I could see the concern in her eyes.

"I have to admit that my hearts broken and I'm beyond sad, but I would be a lot worse without you here." I said as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Annabeth hugged me again and I felt a little better immediately. We finally broke apart after a few minutes.

"You need sleep." Annabeth said.

"Could you sleep here with me tonight and I mean sleep, so don't get a dirty mind like Thalia?" I asked then made my sarcastic clarification. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"I think I can, you lay down and I will be back in a few minutes." Annabeth said. I laid back down on the cot and I was almost asleep when Annabeth settled down next to me. I put my arm around her and held her tight. My face blushed and I knew that hers did as well. It felt so good holding her that I went right to sleep. For the first time in a few days I dreamed peacefully, with no intrusions. I awoke the next morning and as I turned I noticed Athena and Theseus staring at us smiling. I flipped off the cot and hit the floor hard.

"We didn't do anything." I yelled. I saw Annabeth sit up and her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Athena and Theseus laughed hysterically at us. I rubbed my backside as I stood up because it didn't feel to good hitting the floor, but that pain was gone quickly. "Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack and then setting off a major seismic event that would destroy Wyoming and set off Yellowstone's volcano." Athena and Theseus both stopped smiling and looked at me wide eyed. "Don't worry I'm in control, but I did get both of you back just then." They both rolled their eyes, while Annabeth tried unsuccessfully to keep her laughter to herself.

"Percy, are you feeling better?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said.

"Good, we're going to New Zealand in one hour. Everyone else is getting ready." Theseus said. I walked out to find my friends and was instantly greeted by several people hugging me furiously. Nico and Thalia were on one side, while Chris and Terra were on the other.

"Guys you're squeezing me to death." I said as Annabeth and Malcolm laughed from behind me. My friends finally let go of me and I took a deep breath. "I'm happy to see you all as well."

"We're so sorry about everything." Thalia said, but I held up my hand.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I would really like to not talk about it now." I said pointedly. Everyone gave me a sympathetic look then they started to talk amongst themselves. "Hey Malcolm, I'm glad you came along, thanks for helping." I said. Malcolm pulled me into a hug as he started to cry. "Malcolm you're making a scene." Malcolm let go of me and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry Perce, I'm just glad you're all right." Malcolm said as he walked over to the others.

"He was worried about you and well he's very sorry about Triton you know." Annabeth said. I knew she was avoiding the discussion regarding my family. I nodded to her and we began to walk along the field. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy and my vision blurred. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was Annabeth yelling my name.

_**Vision**_

_I woke up, but I wasn't in the field anymore. I was standing in a forest filled with giant redwood trees. The trees were massive, they made a space underneath them that reminded me of a temple and then I realized this was like a temple. I walked until I saw a throne made from vines, plants and rock. I approached the throne and suddenly a bright green light appeared. When the light subsided I noticed a woman with long jet black hair and fluorescent green eyes. She was beautiful and I felt like I knew her somehow._

"_Who are you?" I asked curiously._

"_I am Gaea my boy, we have spoken before in your dreams." Gaea said. This was Gaea, she looked at me like a grandmother looked at her grandchild. She seemed very happy to see me. "You make me proud son of Poseidon. You have a very stong mind and spirit. You and your brother Theseus, you may not know this, but the dioscuri was my creation. I created it to award my grand children in their defeat of Kronos. His betrayal of my beloved Rhea and her children disturbed me greatly. The dioscuri was my award to the big three Olympians, the blessed twins happen once a millenia, but the two of you are very special. There have never been dioscuri like the two of you."_

"_I'm honored to be part of the dioscuri, thank you for creating this blessing. Also, I want to thank you for giving me your direct blessing." I said. She smiled and nodded._

"_You are most welcome my boy." Gaea said._

"_We're in a vision aren't we?" I asked._

"_Yes, as you know my body is trapped in a cage within the titan camp. I know you and your friends will be arriving soon. Be careful, Crius has many monsters and allies. You and your friends must be prepared. Approach the camp carefully and make sure to gauge their forces. Use the goddess of wisdom and her children. You will need them to prepare your strategy." Gaea said._

"_I will make sure to do that, but do I stand a chance against Crius in a fight?" I asked. Gaea seemed to grow uneasy with that question as she looked at me worriedly._

"_Percy you are strong, but he is a titan, you must free me to have a chance to win, do you understand?" Gaea said._

"_Yes, I understand, do you think that Iapetus could help?" I asked. Gaea seemed surprised by that question._

"_What makes you think that he could help?" Gaea asked._

"_I saw the memory of his outrage of what Crius did to Rhea, I don't believe that Iapetus's heart is in this." I said. Gaea pondered my statement._

"_You might be correct, but I'm afraid he won't listen." Gaea said._

"_Please try, I've been in Crius's thoughts. He cares nothing for power or for revenge. He wishes destroy the world and end what he feels is a horrible existence." I said. Gaea frowned and looked at me with great concern in her eyes._

"_He's truly insane then?" Gaea asked._

"_I know he's your son, but yes, he is insane." I said sympathetically._

"_I will try to persuade Iapetus, but you must free me so I can help you stop Crius. He has the power to destroy the world and if he kills you, he will have even more power." Gaea said. I nodded and smiled reassuringly. "I can give you one more gift to help you, the gift of knowledge. I can show you how to use all of your power and how to control it easier. This will give you a slight advantage over Crius, use it wisely my boy." Gaea placed her hand on my head and I felt information and energy flow into me and then I truly understood my new powers and how to control them. The connection broke and I was back in darkness again._

_**End of Vision**_

"Percy, Percy wake up, please come back to me." Annabeth yelled worriedly. I awoke and jumped up into a sitting position quickly. "Thank the gods." Annabeth hugged me tightly, I hugged her back. "Are you all right?" Theseus and Athena joined us, they all three looked at me worriedly. I smiled at them to try to reassure them.

"I'm fine it was a vision. I saw Gaea and she was trying to help us." I said, as I told them about my vision.

"What knowledge of your powers did she give you?" Athena asked curiously.

"I know the full extent of these powers and the limitations. I should be able to exploit that in a fight. It might buy us enough time to free Gaea." I said. Athena looked at me questioningly. "I told her all about Crius's plans too and she agreed to try to persuade Iapetus." Athena raised an eyebrow. I laughed at that. "I can be persuasive when I need to be." Athena started to laugh and Theseus just smiled at me. "Also, Gaea said that Athena, Annabeth and Malcolm definitely needed to have a plan to figure out what we're up against and how to counter it, at the camp I mean."

"Gaea said that?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, she says that Crius has a large force of monsters and other allies. She worries that we need a good plan to counter their advantages." I said.

"So in other words we're outnumbered?" Annabeth asked.

"Pretty much! What else is new, right?" I quipped. Everyone smiled, but then Athena and Annabeth gave each other serious looks. Annabeth helped me stand up and I brushed the grass off my clothes. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes, everyone is standing over there, join them Theseus and I will teleport you to New Zealand." Athena said. I suddenly recalled some new information regarding my powers. I wanted to try it.

"That's all right, I have two ways to get there. I want to see which one is faster." I said, Annabeth and Athena looked at me warily. I concentrated and I suddenly felt my body turn into water vapor and I concentrated on a location and I found myself reforming in New Zealand, I could see the mountains and volcanos in the distance. I concentrated again and I appeared in the field again next to Annabeth and Athena. They both looked at me in confusion.

"Where did you go, you were only gone for a minute?" Annabeth asked.

"Moisture travel or water vapor travel whatever you want to call it, I think I could probably do that one without Gaea's blessing, but with her blessing I think I might have a faster way." I said. I concentrated again, I felt my body start to shake and then suddenly I was pulled into the ground I saw a rush of rock and soil and then I emerged onto the surface. I looked around and I was in New Zealand again. I saw several golden lights and when they subsided Theseus and Athena emerged with the others with them. They looked at me in awe when they discovered that I had arrived before them. "Seismic traveling, I could travel through the earth using sound waves, it is an interesting form of travel. It's also quicker than moisture travel. I might even be able to do that without the blessing too." I smiled at all of them and they just shook their heads.

"Now I guess I won't be the only one who can sneak up on people." Nico said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Just think we'll be able to sneak up on our girls together." I said, Nico gave me a fist bump.

"What are you two babbling about?" Thalia said as she walked over with Annabeth next to her. Nico and I both straightened up and acted like nothing happened.

"We were just talking about how incredible New Zealand is." I lied. Annabeth and Thalia both raised an eyebrow and looked at us skeptically.

"I think your holding something back, but we don't have time to play games." Thalia said as Annabeth glared at us.

"We would never play games at a time like this." Nico said with mock sincerity.

"Just get yourselves ready, I need t go help my mom and brother plan." Annabeth said as she walked away shaking her head at our stupidity. I wasn't stupid, but Nico he's a different story. I walked over to talk with Chris and Terra. Before I did I remembered what Gaea told me about the dioscuri and for some reason I felt like she was hinting at something, but I couldn't figure it out. I hope its not important, but knowing my luck it would be. This upcoming battle will be tough and I couldn't help feeling apprehensive.

_**AN: More of a filler chapter, but this chapter will help setup some plot twists in future chapters.**_


	10. War Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 10: War Plans

_Somewhere in New Zealand_

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched Percy as he walked over to Chris and Terra they were all smiling and joking. Percy acted normal, but I knew that he was in incredible pain. It amazed me how he could lose so much and still hold himself together. No wonder he was strong enough to break through Crius's hold on his mind. I made my way to the large tent that we setup in the middle of our makeshift camp. I saw my mom and Theseus sitting at a table looking at a map of the area.

"Where in New Zealand are we?" I asked.

"We're on the North Island near Mount Taranaki." Theseus said.

"Isn't that a volcano?" I asked warily.

"Yes, it is active, but fairly stable the last major eruption was in 1655." Athena said.

That makes me feel a little better, any ideas where the titan camp is?" I asked. Theseus and my mom looked at each other and smiled.

"I think you should tell her?" Theseus said loudly. A gold light appeared in the tent and dissolved into the goddess of the hunt, Artemis.

"Hello, Annabeth good to see you again. My hunters and I have found the titan camp. I have given the details to my dear sister." Artemis said as she smiled first at me and then toward my mother. "I must go to check on my hunters, Athena contact us once your plan is ready." My mother nodded and Artemis disappeared into a golden light.

"Well, that is our queue to get started." Malcolm said as he walked into the tent to join us. "Where's Percy?"

"He's out talking to his friends, he'll be here when he's ready. We need to get started." I said. Athena and Theseus both looked at me skeptically.

"Are you and Percy all right?" Theseus asked with concern in his voice.

"Percy and I are fine." I said defensively.

"But?" Athena asked. She gave me a skeptical look.

"Percy's in terrible pain I can tell, he hides it well, but I know when he's hurting. The death of his mortal family is slowly taking its toll." Annabeth said.

"I know it is, you forget that we're twins. I hurt as well I miss them too. I tried to talk to him about it earlier, but he doesn't want to talk. I just hope when this battle is over that he will deal with this. I worry that he's not ready for this fight." Theseus said. My mom and I both looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Percy needs all of us to be there for him, that's all we can do. I think you're doing the right thing letting him have fun with his friends instead of planning for this battle." Athena said. I couldn't believe she said that he should have fun instead of plan. She must really be worried about him.

"Let's get started." Theseus said. My mom motioned toward the map of the volcano and the surrounding area.

"The titan camp is on the far side of the volcano. The good news is that their force is not as big as we feared. The bad news is that we are still outnumbered." Athena said.

"What does their force consist of?" Malcolm asked.

"You know they have Crius and Iapetus the titans. They also have Astraios and Perses they're Crius's sons. Also, they have Mnemosyne, Themis, Phoebe, Theia and Tethys. They have a small army of demititans led by Damian the son of Atlas." Theseus said.

"What about the monsters?" I asked worriedly. My mom's face grew grim and I knew that the real bad news was about to come.

"They have an army consisting of; fifty Cecrops (half-man and half-snake), thirty Empousa, the two remaing Furies, ten Griffin (half-eagle and half-lion), twenty cyclops, forty hellhounds, the minotaur, and two drakons." Athena said. My heart sank at the thought of two drakons added to this pretty large force of monsters.

"What kind of Drakons?" I asked. We had already destroyed an ice and a water drakon.

"Earth and fire." Athena said.

"What about our forces?" Malcolm asked.

"Of course we have Annabeth's team (Thalia, Nico, Malcolm, Chris and Terra), we have Luke's team (Clarisse, Chris R., Katie, Travis, Connor, Christy, Will, Austin, Sam and Adam). That should be enough to counter the demititan force. Theseus and I have a force made up of Ares, Apollo, Artemis and the huntresses, Hermes, and Herakles," Athena said.

"What about Hera or Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Well Aphrodite won't fight she might break a nail besides she's taking care of Hephaestus and Hera is taking care of Zeus and Hestia." Theseus said with a smirk.

"I take it that Hades and Demeter are in the underworld so Persephone can take care of them and Poseidon is with Amphitrite in Atlantis." I said knowingly.

"That's correct." Athena said.

"Do we have any backup forces, there are way too many monsters to fight when we have to deal with titans and demititans?" I asked.

"Hades has given Nico permission to raise a skeleton army." Athena said. Well that's a little better.

"Sorry we're late." Percy said as he walked in followed by Luke, Nico and Thalia.

"Its about time you all joined us." I said sarcastically. The four of them sat down around the table to join us. "We were just talking about our forces. I think we need additional help with the monsters." I saw Percy's eye light up.

"I have an idea, but we'll need to make sure that we take care of any enemy aerial forces." Percy said.

"The enemy has ten Griffins, they'll prove tough to counter." Athena said looking at Percy curiously. "What did you do?"

"Well I have ten Pegasi coming to camp as we speak and they have some supplies that the Hephaestus cabin put together for us. I would like some of the huntresses to ride the Pegasi and bomb the monsters. I think four of the ten would work as bombers with the rest to be used as escorts, the huntresses can use the Pegasi as mobile archery platforms." Percy said.

"What kind of supplies?" Theseus asked.

"Greek fire of course." Percy said. I smiled at Percy this was actually a great idea and would send the monsters in a frenzy of confusion.

"Good job, a very good idea." Theseus said as he patted Percy on his back in approval.

"By the way the Greek fire is in specially made celestial bronze grenades. They won't know what hit them." Percy said with a mischievous grin.

"Good, Percy that leaves you to hold off Crius (_**AN: Based on comment I checked, Crius is as accurate as Kreios or Krios, just an fyi. Also I wanted his first name to start with C instead of a K like Kronos.**_)" Theseus said as he looked intently toward Percy. Percy ran his hand through his hair. I could tell he was worried about the fight with Crius.

"Luke, I think you should be the one that rescues Rachel, by the way she is being held with Rhea." Percy said. We all looked at him curiously. "I just remembered it from one of my visions of Gaea. Gaea will be in the largest tent, that's Crius's tent. Rhea will hopefully be able to convince Iapetus to help us." Something I remembered just popped back into my head when Percy mentioned Iapetus.

"Nico, how did Iapetus get his memory back?" I asked curiously.

"Well no one knows for sure, but Hades and I think that the Furies helped him. He played my father and I pretty good. When he was Bob (**AN: Demigod Files: Percy and Iapetus fought and Iapetus fell into the River Lethe and lost his memories. Percy made him believe that his name was Bob and that he was Percy's friend**) he was a pretty good guardian of Tartatus, once his memory returned he used his position to help free Crius." Nico said.

"Good, I forgot about the whole Iapetus and Bob thing, good memory wise girl." Percy said with a smile. I couldn't help smiling like an idiot in return.

**Percy's POV**

"Good, everyone knows their targets, go get some rest we attack first thing in the morning. If you'll excuse us we have to go talk to our fellow gods." Theseus said as he and Athena disappeared into a golden light. The rest of us walked out of the tent and made our way to one of the campfires. We ate our food rations that we brought with us. I sat around the fire with my friends. We all talked about our hopes and dreams for the future. Then we talked about the battle tomorrow morning and the enemies we would face. Suddenly, I felt a pain in the middle of my forehead like someone was stabbing a knife into my skull. I fell forward on my knees and when I looked up toward the fire I saw it glowing strangely. No one else seemed to be able to see it.

"Get away from the fire now." I yelled. At first everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Percy sees something step back from the fire, get your weapons ready." Annabeth yelled. As soon as my friends raised their weapons the fire exploded sending flames and smoke sixty feet into the air. When we all looked back toward the fire what we saw froze us with fear. In the middle of the fire was a creature made completely of flame, it was bright red, but flickered with a orange glow. It had the body of a snake, but its scales pulsed with flame. It had four legs that extended from the sides of its long body. The tail was very long at least twenty feet and it came to a point that was a flaming blade. The head of the creature was about six feet long with jagged teeth. The head like the body had scales that pulsed with flame. The creature roared and flew out of the fire, I knew exactly what is was.

"Everybody get down fire drakon." I yelled as my friends and I took cover. The enemy knew we were here any chance of a surprise attack was gone. We were all in serious trouble.

_**AN: A little cliffy, so the surprise attack is no longer an option. I wonder how the titans found them.**_


	11. Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

_**AN: Response to a question and comment received. Gaea (or Gaia) in this story is the **__**Protogenos (Primeval Deity) of the earth. As such her blessing allowed Percy to increase his power and control over water. Gaea was also called the Great Mother of All and was first being born from Chaos and is the mother to the other Primeval Deities and with her spouse Oranos she gave birth to the titans including Crius, Iapetus and Rhea. All of the deities that control the elements receive their power originally from her as the Great Mother of All. For my story I added a little to the myths that would allow Gaea with help (in this case her two sons) to take back the elemental powers of the planet. Now since Gaea has all of the elemental powers her blessing transfers those powers to Crius and Percy, as well as anyone else she blesses. Hey, this is fiction so a little creative license is good.**_

Chapter 11: Into the Fire

_Mount Taranaki, New Zealand_

**Percy's POV**

I don't know where the gods are so I guess its up to us. One problem my friends don't stand a chance against that thing. I knew I would have to take it down. I focused on the power within me and I could feel the world around me. I could feel the ground, the sky, the plants and animals around me. The energy from the Earth flowed within me and I felt incredible. I was broken away from my thoughts by a scream. It was Annabeth the drakon was headed straight for her. I began to glow and I flew straight toward the drakon, I willed power into my hands and arms. I stood in front of Annabeth between her and the drakon. Before it had a chance to strike I flew forward and punched the creature in the jaw sending flaming scales in all directions. The drakon screamed and flew back into the sky. I began to glow again and I willed myself to fly into the air. I cut in front of the Drakon, it stopped and hovered in front of me. The monster eyed me warily and then I did something that I didn't know I could do, my body became very hot and then I exploded into flames. The drakon's face was one of complete surprise. It tried to flee, but I flew straight toward the beast and latched onto its torso. I began to glow a bright red, the drakon screamed in pain. I realized that my body was absorbing the creature's heat and fire. Suddenly, my body glowed white hot and the drakon as well. I closed my eyes and a tremendous release of energy exploded turning night to day for a short period of time. After the light faded and the darkness of night resumed I slowly flew back to the ground. The drakon was completely destroyed. I didn't feel tired in the contrary I felt incredible. I relaxed my body and the flames ended, my form returned to normal and the green glow around my body faded. I walked back to the remains of our camp fire. I saw Annabeth and our friends staring at me in awe.

"That was incredible Perce." Nico said as he ran up to me followed by Thalia and the others. Annabeth slowly approached me with a worried look on her face.

"Are you all right?" She asked me.

"I'm OK." I said dismissively, I'd been doing that a lot lately. Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me near the forest that surrounded camp.

"Don't lie to me Percy, we all know that you're not all right." Annabeth scolded. I gave her a surprised look as I tried to show that I was fine, but her face told me that she wasn't buying my act. I sighed heavily and looked into her eyes. I could see the concern in her face and I knew I was hurting her.

"I keep hurting the people I care about. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I said.

"Percy, when you don't tell us what's wrong then how can we help you?" Annabeth said, as usual she had a point, but I knew better.

"I love all of you, but no one can help me with this problem." I said. Annabeth was very worried now, I knew I was going to have to tell her.

"Seaweed brain you better tell me now." Annabeth ordered. My eyes grew wide because its not a good thing to piss of the wise girl.

"OK, I'll tell you. I've been having these flashbacks or memories, whatever." I said.

"What about?' Annabeth asked, I knew she could see how hard this was for me to talk about.

"I keep seeing the deaths of my family." I said darkly. Annabeth's eyes grew wide with shock.

"How is that possible you weren't there when they were killed." Annabeth asked. Then I guess she realized what that meant.

"You have Perseus's memories don't you?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and then I felt the grief hit me again. I started to cry softly as Annabeth just stared at me in shock.

"Don't you see I don't know if that means he's inside of me or what, but I do know that a part of me is responsible for their deaths. I can't live like this, I can't stand it." I said. Annabeth was about to hug me, but I backed up. I couldn't take people being sorry for me not even her. "I'm sorry, but I don't need pity or anyone to console me. I need to settle this on my own. I don't want to hurt aynone else, I can't be responsible for anymore of my friend's deaths. I have to protect you, my friends and what remains of my family. If I lose even one more person I don't know what will happen. It is taking all of my strength and will power to control my emotions and the power that I now have. Anymore grief and I will break I know it." I said. I saw a tear slide down her cheek, so I turned and walked away before she broke down. I knew my pain was hurting her and I hated myself for it. I walked into the woods until I found an old log and sat down. I put my head in my hands, I cried until I couldn't cry aymore. I finally sat down on the ground with my back against the log and fell asleep, I dreamed of death and destruction.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was crying now as Percy turned and ran into the woods, I wanted to go follow him, but I was too upset and I knew he didn't want me to find him. I went back to one of the fires and most eveyone was now asleep, except for Thalia. She was sitting at the fire watching me as I walked and sat down next to her.

"It's that bad, huh?" Thalia asked. I could see that she had a worried look on her face.

"He told me what's going on." I said sadly. Thalia stared at me curiously.

"Well, spill it owl head." Thalia demanded.

"He's been having memories of his mortal family's deaths." I said. Thalia's eye grew big and for a moment I thought they might pop out of their sockets.

"How's he handling that?" Thalia ask worriedly.

"He's barely handling it, between his new powers over nature and now this added guilt and sorrow. I don't know how he's been able to keep it together." I said.

"No matter how much I tease him, kelp head is the strongest person I know, not even the gods have a stronger will than him, but even he has limits." Thalia said. I knew she was right, Percy is in pain and I need to help him.

"You're right, but don't let it get to your head, Thals." I said. Thalia just smiled and gave me a hug.

"So are you going to go talk to him?" Thalia asked.

"I think I should talk to him first." A voice said from behind us. Thalia and I turned around quickly to see Theseus standing behind us with a solumn expression. "I think it should be me to talk to him about Sally and the others. He needs to accept whats happened, it will be hard, but Thalia is right, Percy is very strong willed. He can do this, but he will need help. I share his fatal flaw I'm probably the only one who can help him through this even if he can't see that. Wish me luck." I stood up and ran to Theseus and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for talking to him." I said as we broke apart.

"Hey, what's a big brother for than to take care of his little brother." Theseus said with a smile as he walked into the woods after Percy. Thalia and I walked to the tent that we shared. Thalia fell asleep quickly, but I was too worried. I hope Theseus can help Percy because we need him now more than ever.

**Theseus's POV**

After listening to Thalia and Annabeth talk about Percy I knew I needed to talk to him. He's not suicidal, but he's reckless and that can be just as bad. I walked through the woods until I saw my little brother sleeping against a log. He was tossing and turning, I knew he was having a nightmare. I focused my mind and entered his thoughts only to see the most horrible memory. I could see the horror and the pain in Sally Jackson's eyes as she looked at her attacker, the face of her beloved son. I saw the blood as the knife repeatedly stabbed her and the rest of their family. I had seen a lot of death in my time, but the merciless killing of Sally and the others made me sick to my stomach. I tried to focus on Percy's mind instead of the horrible memory, but I felt another mind, a very powerful one. This had to be a titan, but it wasn't Crius or Iapetus. I knew this mind, I had felt it before. I focused on the mind of this being and then I realised this was Mnemosyne, the titaness of memories. She was behind this terrible dream, this terrile memory of death. I found Percy's mind fighting off this memory, suddenly I was standing in a white room with Percy.

_Percy's Mind_

"Theseus is that you?" Percy asked, I could sense how tired he was of fighting this memory.

"It is me, this memory is not yours. It was placed in your mind by Mnemosyne. She is manipulating you, here hold my hand." I said. Percy grabbed my hand. I focused our thoughts on Mnemosyne's mind. Suddenly the titaness stood before us.

"You cannot stop a titan." Mnemosyne said. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"We can do more than stop you." I said confidently. I reestablished my link with Percy's mind. We both focused on our power and the strength of our bond as the dioscuri. We both began to glow with a green and gold color. We focused on Mnemosyne and then unleashed a tremendous blast of energy. Mnemosyne screamed in terror and pain as the blast enveloped her. Suddenly an incredible explosion occurred.

_Back to Reality_

Percy and I both opened our eyes at the same time.

"Percy are you all right?" I asked worriedly.

"I feel better, so Mnemosyne was behind that terrible dream and memory?" Percy asked.

"Yes, she was trying to distract you from the fight ahead." I said.

"I'm such an idiot I made Annabeth cry thinking that I was losing my miind. I tried to push her away for her own protection and I hurt her instead." Percy said as he put his head in his hands. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You're not an idiot. You have so much on your mind, but you still think of others before yourself. Our fatal flaw can cause these problems, but our loved ones know this. Annabeth is not upset with you just worried. You know you can always talk to me about your mother and family." I said sincerely.

"I miss them so much, I can still see their bodies in my sleep, that horrible sight." Percy said as he began to cry. I gave my brother a hug and held him in my arms.

"You need to let this pain out little brother, believe me I know." I said. I had lost enough loved one in my time to know how much it hurts and how it can effect you. Percy sobbed loudly and I could feel the pain and anguish flood out of him. He held nothing back and let all of it escape him. He controlled his powers and that was amazing to me. We broke apart after twenty minutes.

"Theseus thank you for being there for me." Percy said.

"Always little brother, you and I share so much, we have to stick together. I love you Percy." I said. Percy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I love you too brother. Now let's get back I could do with a few hours rest before tomorrow." Percy said.

"I know about the attack, I take it that Crius can sense you're presence." I said. Percy stopped and stared at me in shock.

"How did you know?" Percy asked.

"Am educated guess, you share his new powers as well. I don't blame you, but we need to be careful. The element of surprise is gone, but Crius probably expects that we lost some forces in the drakon attack, but thanks to you we lost no one. That can still be a slight advantage. Let's get some rest, I'm afraid we're going to need it tomorrow." I said as Percy and I walked back to camp. Tomorrow was going to be one Hades of a fight, one that I hoped would end with the world still intact.

_**AN: Next chapter the battle begins. Correction, Mnemosyne is female, so I corrected that error, thanks to Goddess of Discord and Cookies for the assist.**_


	12. Change in Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 12: Change in Plans 

_Mount Taranaki, New Zealand_

**Percy's POV**

I fell asleep in my tent easily, but I woke up fully refreshed four hours later, I guess with these new abilities I didn't need to sleep as much. I stood up and found the washbasin that was close to my sleeping bag. I washed up carefully reveling in the coolness of the water. I found my clothes and got ready for the battle ahead. I had my gauntlet and my wristband, but something told me that I wouldn't need them. The power of the Earth itself flowed through me, if I concentrated I could feel the life force emanating not just from living animals and plants, but from the planet itself. I knew that Gaea once was the first god, she had been born from Chaos and had been the mother of all the other Protogenoi. This must have been how she felt before she had her children and then distributed her power to them. I walked out of my tent it was only four in the morning and it was still dark outside. I walked to the command tent that was setup on the far end of camp away from the sleeping tents. I walked in and was a little surprised to see Theseus, Athena and Artemis looking over the map of the terrain. As I approached them I had a great idea an inspiration, well sort of.

"Percy, you're up early how did you sleep?" Theseus asked.

"Good, best nights sleep that I had in a while." I said as I bowed toward Athena and Artemis.

"No need for formalities Percy, we're just studying this map." Artemis said. I looked at the map and suddenly my eyes glowed with recognition. Suddenly, I knew all about this place, how it formed and where the obstacles were located. I grabbed a pen off the table and started feverishly marking landmarks and obstacles on the map. I found places to hide and terrific ambush points. When I was finished the three gods stood shocked before me. "How did you do that?"

"I just saw the map and suddenly I knew everything about this place." I said. I was pretty confused as well.

"The power of Gaea certainly is with you my brother." Theseus said with a smile. "Why did you come to the command tent?"

"Yes, I had an idea on how to give us a new surprise advantage." I said. All three of them looked at me curiously. I told them my idea and I noticed Athena and Artemis both smiling, but Theseus only wore a frown. He pulled me away from the table and I knew I was about to be grilled.

"You're not acting reckless are you, this plan of yours will put you in harms way more than anyone else?" Theseus asked skeptically.

"No, I want to help and I know with my power I will be fine. This plan will allow you all to attack with better odds. Besides my little emotional outburst last night has surely convinced Crius that many died in the drakon attack. If you leave early enough for your attack, but wait until Crius sends his forces to attack us, we will have the advantage." I said.

"All right, I agree, but you better come back alive little brother." Theseus said as he squeezed my shoulder. I looked in his eyes and nodded. We walked back to Artemis and Athena, they tried to hide the fact that they were watching us intently, but neither of them were very good actors, that's more Hermes's game.

"Percy, this is a good change to the plan. I'm proud of you, but I'm sure you want us to hide this change from Annabeth." Athena said.

"Yes, she is worried enough about me, thank you all for keeping this a secret." I said.

"I do not like to lie, but in this instance it will prove beneficial to the plan." Artemis said.

"Thank you again." I said as I bowed and walked out of the tent. It was still early, but I noticed that a Luke, Annabeth and Terra were awake. They were cooking breakfast over the fire pit. I made my way over to them and sat down. I gave them all a happy smile, the first true smile I had given anyone in days. They all looked at me surprised, but I could see relief in Annabeth's eyes.

"Hey, seaweed brain, you're up really early, couldn't sleep?" Annabeth asked.

"No, actually I slept well, but with these powers I only need to sleep for a short period of time. Its like the Earth itself is refreshing me, I guess the same way water can." I said.

"Well, have some breakfast you look hungry." Luke said as he handed me a plate. I ate the food like I hadn't eaten in a week. "Damn, Perce you were hungry."

"I guess so, I'm going to take a little walk in the woods. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said as I stood and proceeded into the forest. I walked for a few minutes until I found the log that I sat on last night. I sat down again and focused on the world around me until I could feel Gaea. I knew she was in pain she was trapped in that cage without the ability to feel the grass upon her feet or to feel the fresh outside air. I sent a feeling of reassurance her way that we would free her and save the Earth. I was broken out of my focus by a few leaves rustling along the forest floor. I looked up to see Annabeth standing just a few feet away from me. I motioned for her to sit down on the log next to me, which she did.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry that I hurt you last night. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I spoke to Theseus and I feel a lot better. I finally let my sadness settle in and it no longer controls my thoughts and feelings. Also, I suppose you heard about the titaness." I said.

"Yes, Theseus told me and I accept your apology. I know the last several days have been a nightmare for you, but I will always be there for you." Annabeth said. I grabbed her hand and held it carefully as I laced my fingers through hers. A smile crept across my face and then I could see Annabeth smile in return.

"I missed your smile." I said.

"I missed yours more." Annabeth said as we rested our foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. We stayed that way for a few minutes until I leaned forward and kissed her softly. It was only a short kiss maybe a few seconds, but that was all I needed as I poured all my love into it.

"Wow, that was incredible." Annabeth said.

"Well, if you felt the earth move I can't say for sure it wasn't me." I said sarcastically. Annabeth laughed at my statement and I laughed with her.

"I think I missed your laugh more than the smile." Annabeth said.

"Well, thank you, your laugh makes me happy." I said.

"All right seaweed brain, let's break with the mushy stuff and get ready for battle." Annabeth said.

"You always know how to ruin the moment wise girl." I said incredulously. Annabeth stood up and glared at me.

"I told you that I wasn't going to make things easy for you." Annabeth said. I stood and grabbed her hand as we walked out of the forest and back to camp. We reached camp to see everyone preparing for our attack. Annabeth walked over to Luke and Thalia who were talking or I guess you could say arguing about who was leading, which group.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Theseus standing behind me. "Are you ready for your part of the plan?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, I will fly off making people think that I'm going to scout ahead for the Pegasi and the huntresses, then I will fly back to camp." I said.

"Good that's why I ordered everyone to keep the fires going. I want the enemy to believe we are still here." Theseus said, I nodded in agreement and then walked over to my friends to give them a farewell. None of them knew about my real plan.

"Hey, Perce are your ready to fly like a bird." Chris said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Birds have wings you dolt." I said. Terra and Annabeth both began to laugh loudly. Chris's face turned as red as a beet.

"Perce, you know what I meant." Chris said angrily.

"I did know, but your such an easy target my friend." I said. I looked at all my friends and then I felt very serious. "All of you be careful and come back, or I'll kick your butts." I said as I added that last piece of sarcasm. Everyone grinned, even Clarisse.

"You wish Jackson." Clarisse quipped. I smiled at her bad attitude.

"Save it for the enemy hot head." I said as I began to glow green and suddenly flew into the air. The last thing I heard from my friends was Annabeth saying, "Show-off."

I flew high into the air and watched from a distance as my friends and the gods left camp. When I was sure they were far enough away I made my way back, but before I did I saw a large line of monsters heading towards our camp. My plan was working Crius sent almost all of his monsters to attack our camp in hopes of catching us in mourning and unprepared. I flew down and sat near one of the still burning campfires. I focused on the world around me and gathered energy. I could feel power flowing into me. I made sure to keep my body from glowing because I wanted the monsters to think I was just a normal demigod. I could feel the monsters close in. I sensed several different monsters like cyclops, hellhounds, cecrops, empousa, and finally my old friend the minotaur. Crius left the griffins and the last drakon back at his camp, but all the other monsters were here focusing on me.

I finally sensed that all of the monsters were within striking distance and as they rushed forward I unleashed my power into the largest tornado I had every seen. The monsters were sucked into the vortex. I spun them around at over three hundred miles per hour and then I let the vortex end. The monsters flew in all directions. I uncapped Riptide and as they hit the ground, the fire pits or the trees I dispatched them easily with my sword. I moved like the tornado itself, I moved faster than the speed of sound as I sent the monsters to Tartarus. After eliminating all of the cecrops, the empousa and the hellhounds I focused on the Cyclops and the minotaur.

Only three Cyclops remained and they struck first. I focused on the ground and large boulders exploded out of the soil and struck the Cyclops, they were thrown back and landed hard against the ground. I pounced on them with incredible speed and cut off their heads in three swipes of Riptide. That left my old friend the minotaur. He stood off to my right he wore his battle armor and carried his massive celestial bronze ax. He looked directly at me and then I actually heard him speak, "Jackson, what have you become?" His question was one of pure shock and fear. I could hear him somehow and I was also able to feel his fear. I never thought the minotaur could feel fear or dread, but he was definitely feeling it now.

"More than you can handle my old friend." I said sarcastically then he made his fatal mistake. I saw his fear subside and then anger replaced the worried look in his eyes. He charged at me with a look of blinding anger and hatred. He moved faster than I remembered, but then I focused on the fire pit in front of him and as he passed it I exploded the fire and sent it to envelope him. I saw his eyes grow wide with shock and then I heard the terrible roar that I knew would reverberate throughout the volcanic mountain. As the wall of fire subsided, all that remained of my arch nemesis was a few golden embers smoking on the ground in front of me.

I looked around at our camp and it was completely destroyed, but in the end it served its purpose. I focused on the world around me again and then I began to glow green, then my aura enveloped me. I flew into the air and headed for the titan camp.

_**Next chapter is the beginning of the fight at the titan camp.**_


	13. The Battle for Gaea, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 13: The Battle for Gaea, Part 1 

_Mount Taranaki, New Zealand_

**Annabeth's POV**

I watch as Percy flew into the sky toward the enemy camp. I waited until I saw him disappear behind some trees before I proceeded into the woods with Luke and the others. I could see Theseus and the gods off to our right as everyone proceeded through the woods slowly. We walked for at least an hour and a half before Theseus signaled everyone to take cover. We all hid behind the trees. I could see Theseus and Athena concentrating as I felt my skin tingle as if someone was hitting me with a static electric charge. I looked beyond where Theseus and Athena were to see monsters of many varieties walking through the woods. They were heading toward our camp they were trying to surprise us. This would either work in our favor or stab us in the back if they attacked us as we fought the enemy titans and demititans. After about twenty minutes all of the monsters had passed us Luke and I hurried over to Athena and Theseus who were still concentrating hard. When they saw us approach they stopped concentrating and the tingling sensation ended.

"What do we do, these monsters are heading to camp?" I asked.

"We proceed on as planned. Athena and I used our powers to mask everyone's scent the monsters had no clue we were here." Theseus said.

"What if the monsters attack our flank as we are fighting at the enemy camp?" I asked. I saw the worried look on Theseus's face. "What's going on mom?" I asked adamantly. My mother looked at me with concern in her eyes and then I saw her look at Theseus who nodded reluctantly.

"We left a secret weapon back at camp to take care of the monsters. We won't need to worry about them again." Athena said. I couldn't believe her answer.

"What secret weapon?" Luke asked before I could.

"We promised not to tell anyone, but we are far enough away and the monsters can't hear us now." Athena said, my mom looked straight into my eyes and I could see her reluctance. "Percy is taking out the monsters." My heart almost stopped beating and my face grew red. I was so mad I was shaking.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked trying to control my temper.

"Percy decided that his emotional outburst last night was felt by Crius and that with the drakon attack the clearest assumption would be that we lost many fighters. He felt that Crius would try to finish us off with a surprise attack. That's why we hurried with our plans and left so early. Percy decided to pretend that he was leaving and then return to camp and face the monsters." Theseus said.

"You let him do that even after what happened last night?" I yelled incredulously. I saw my mom's expression she was starting to get mad now. Theseus placed his hand on my mom's shoulder and she instantly calmed down.

"Annabeth, I understand your anger, but I talked to Percy and I could tell that this plan was not reckless. He knew he would be able to take down the monsters. He also thought that Crius would leave some more powerful monsters in reserve, like the last drakon." Theseus said. His voice was calm and I could tell that he believed Percy that made me feel a little better. My anger subsided, but I would continue to worry until I saw Percy.

"I was just worried I apologize for getting angry with both of you." I said sincerely. My mother looked at me sympathetically now.

"Don't worry Percy is going to be fine." Theseus said as he motioned for us to continue. We walked for another thirty minutes until we finally reached the edge of the titan camp. We spread out as planned; Theseus with Athena, Hermes, and Herakles taking the right flank, Artemis with the rest of the huntresses, Apollo and Ares taking the left flank, and Luke with all of the demigods including yours truly. We would wait until the monsters attacked our camp and then the huntresses that were riding the Pegasi would attack with Greek fire. I could see that the only monsters remaining in camp were the ten griffins and the earth drakon. The huntresses on the Pegasi would hopefully handle the griffins, while we hoped that the Greek fire would take care of the drakon.

We waited for at least ten minutes until we heard a loud roar in the distance that almost sounded like a freight train, but it was too loud for that. The roar increased until we noticed everyone in the titan camp looking toward the direction of the noise. Then we heard and felt several crashes. It sounded like small explosions echoing through and around the mountain. The noise finally died down until we heard one extremely loud scream echo through the forest, it sounded like a beast in pure agony, then the noise stopped and all sound within the forest ceased. Luke looked at me and smiled then he whispered, "Percy." I couldn't help, but smile as well. Then I felt the mental signal from my mom and we all jumped out of the forest and attacked the enemy as the huntresses and the Pegasi dive bombed the camp and connected with several large hits on the earth drakon, which screamed in agony as the Greek fire hit it setting parts of its body on fire. As an earth drakon it couldn't breathe fire or fly, but it was incredibly strong and its hide was tougher than steel. I knew it was wishful thinking to expect the Greek fire to do much damage to it.

The demigod forces led by Luke and I attacked the demititans. I fought a young girl who was probably only twelve, but she fought like a demon. She almost cut off my head with her first strike. I concentrated as hard as ever and stood my ground. These demititans weren't pushovers. I fought the girl until she made her error, she swung to the side to try a quick attack on my unguarded left, but I expected this. I turned quickly and kicked the sword out her hand while bringing the hilt of my knife down onto the back of her head. I heard a sickening crack as the celestial bronze fractured her skull sending her into unconsciousness.

**Theseus's POV**

Annabeth and the others were holding their own against the demititans, so I concentrated on the titans before me. I watched as the other gods and my friend Herakles fought the titans. I watched until I saw a titan come up to me brandishing a gleaming celestial bronze sword.

"I am Astraios, son of Crius." He said. This was the titan of dusk. He had black hair and dark reddish brown eyes. He stood twelve feet tall the same height as me in my full godly height.

"I'm Theseus, god of heroes and son of Poseidon." I said proudly. Astraios eyes grew wide when I told him whom I was.

"It is an honor to face you in battle." Astraios said. He swung his sword at me and I was impressed by the quickness and power of his strike. He was better than Ares, so I had to use my full concentration, this might actually be a challenge I thought. We faced off as our swords met sparks flew as the blades collided. As our blades slid off each other Atraios tried to kick forward with his right leg, but I turned and brought my blade down cutting a small gash on his thigh. He howled in pain and stared at me with anger in his eyes. He was angry now and I knew this fight would be over soon. He charged forward not thinking of a strategy. He lunged forward and I moved at an incredible speed. I spun to my left and kicked his knee to the side. I heard a satisfying pop as I dislocated his kneecap. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I brought the hilt of my sword down between his eyes knocking him unconscious and cracking his nose open in the process. He fell to the ground breathing softly.

I heard a scream from behind me and I saw another titan charge toward me with a large bronze spear in his hands. This titan had blond hair and his eyes were almost black in color. At the last moment I stepped aside from his thrust and tripped him sending his body flying into the air and crashing into a fire pit. He rolled on the ground putting out the fire that had engulfed his clothes. He stood up and looked at me warily.

"You hurt my brother, I am Perses titan of destruction." He said. I felt the ground shake beneath my feet as I knew Perses had some control over natural disasters. With my father's powers diminished I could not stop this earthquake. I concentrated and flew into the air with the orange and gold aura around me. Perses's face was one of pure surprise. He threw his spear at me, but I sliced it in half with my sword. Before he knew what hit him I flew toward him at full speed I saw him pull out a shield to block my sword strike, but instead I took out my celestial bronze club and landed a massive strike to his shield. The shield broke into a hundred pieces with a few piercing Perses's skin. The strike from the club was so powerful that it sent Perses crashing into the forest knocking down a large swath of trees. He was unconscious in a large crater surrounded by broken trees.

I noticed that all of the Pegasi had finished their bomb runs and had landed just outside of the fighting area the huntresses left their mounts and added to the attack against the earth drakon. I felt a presence behind me and realized that one of the griffins still remained alive. I barely avoided its massive claws as it tried to slash my back. I flew straight up into the air with the griffin on my tail. I closed my eyes and used my senses to focus on the creature behind me. I flew towards the sun at a steep angle and I knew that the griffin couldn't see me. I came to a complete stop and as I felt the griffin pass me I jumped onto it's back. I grabbed onto the creature's feather and held on for all I could. The creature flew violently and tried everything to throw me off its back. It finally leveled off after tiring itself. I let go of its feathers and in one quick motion I snapped the neck of the creature. It disappeared into gold dust and I flew back toward the fight. I reached the battle and I saw the earth drakon throw several gods into the air. Apollo, Artemis and Area landed hard into some trees and I could tell they were unconscious. The drakon ran towards Athena and Herakles. I flew as fast as I could, but the last thing I remember was a sudden massive blast hitting me in the back and sending me flying into the ground hard, then I heard the mad laughter of someone and I just knew it had to be Crius.

_**AN: I hope you like this start to the battle for Gaea more to come.**_


	14. The Battle for Gaea, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 14: Battle for Gaea, Part 2 

_Mount Taranaki, New Zealand_

**Athena's POV**

I saw Theseus go down hard, but I couldn't concentrate on him at the moment. The earth drakon was charging straight at me. I lowered Aegis and my spear, I prepared for the massive collision that I knew would come. I waited and nothing happened. I looked up from behind my shield to see Herakles holding open the jaws of the beast while pressing forward holding back the creature's momentum. I threw my spear at the beast, but it just bounced off its thick hide.

"Nice try sis, but this is one tough beast." Herakles said between breaths.

"Hold on Herc, I'll think of something. I racked my brain and for only a few times in my immortal life I had no clue what to do. Suddenly, the creature turned in a quick motion with its body and struck out with its massive tail. I jumped over the tail swipe, but Herakles was hit hard and sent flying into the forest. The creature turned toward me again and I could see the destructive look in its eyes. I raised my shield and expected the massive hit again except this time I felt a familiar tingle on my skin and the hairs rose on the back of my neck.

I looked up from behind my shield to see a massive lightning bolt strike the creature, which knocked the monster back about a hundred feet. I looked up toward the sky expecting or hoping to see my father, but instead I saw Percy floating in the air with the green aura around him. He nodded to me and flew straight toward the drakon, he landed in front of the beast and for some reason he started to talk to it. The creature looked at him curiously and then tried to lunge forward to bite Percy then something amazing happened. Percy's body glowed a bright green that turned into a white light, even the drakon had to look away. The drakon instinctively jumped forward toward Percy's previous position and then I heard a loud and thunderous crack, then the sound of an avalanche. The bright light subsided and I saw pieces of the drakon littering the battlefield. It had been cracked into multiple pieces by some kind of massive weapon or something, but then I saw a spinning light that hovered in front of the beast. The light subsided and the spinning stopped to reveal a creature made of pure diamond. It was beautiful and glowed in the sunlight like a star. The bright light appeared again and when it faded I saw Percy Jackson standing where the diamond creature had been. I was awestruck and for me that's saying something.

I looked at Percy, but then I felt a powerful entity coming towards us and I looked up to see a glowing gold and green being floating in the air, then it descended in front of Percy. I knew this being had to be Crius. I knew I couldn't help him so I made my way over to Theseus, for some reason I knew that Percy was going to need his brother.

**Luke's POV**

These demititans were tough, they looked to be from twelve to sixteen years old, but they fought like veterans. I was about to make my way to one of the tents when a large boy who had to be at least six foot six stood in front of me, besides his height he looked to be sixteen. He held a three foot long broadsword made of celestial bronze and he wore a celestial bronze body armor that covered his torso.

"Where do you think you're goin?" The boy said.

"I'm looking for the oracle, where is she, if you tell me I'll let you keep your teeth." I said angrily. The kid just laughed at me and then his eyes narrowed and he gave me a look that I knew all to well. He suddenly swung his sword incredibly fast I barely dodged it. He was fast, faster than me actually. I raised my sword and with his next swing our blades collided sending sparks and knocking me back in the process. This kid is real good and incredibly strong. I guess my surprise was written all over my face.

"I am Damian, son of Atlas, leader of the demititan forces." Damian said.

"So what are you sixteen and leading this bunch of juveniles?" I asked sarcastically. Damian smiled at me fiendishly and chuckled softly.

"Actually, I'm eight years old." Damian said. What in Hades? The kid started to laugh again. "We demititans grow twice as fast as you lousy demigods." I narrowed my gaze at his statement I couldn't believe I was fighting an eight year old. He swung his sword again and this time I was ready for his speed and strength. I kept my balance and did not budge under his onslaught. One problem, I was tiring fast and he wasn't even sweating, this kid was incredible. I could barely look around, but I saw that only Annabeth, Chris E., Clarisse and Sam were still fighting demititans. The rest of the demititans were unconscious or seriously wounded and the rest of my team was in the same condition. A sudden thrust of Damian's sword sent me stumbling backwards until I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. He swung his sword again and tried to slice me through the shoulder, instead his blade was blocked by a spear. I looked up to see Clarisse with a determined look on her face.

"Castellan get the Hades out of here and find them." She said angrily. I knew she meat we needed to find Rachel, Rhea and Gaea. I ran towards one of the tents only to hear someone running behind me. I turned with my sword ready only to see Annabeth smirking at me.

"I beat mine, I guess you needed the help of a girl, huh?" Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go and find them." I said. Annabeth and I ducked into the second of the two large tents to see two women chained to the floor. One had to be a titan because she was at least ten feet tall and the other was Rachel. Their eyes grew wide when they saw us enter.

"Luke, Annabeth thank the gods." Rachel said happily. We ran over to her and cut the chains that were holding her in place. Annabeth walked over to the titan.

"You must be Rhea?" Annabeth asked, as she cut the chains that held her to the floor of the tent. Rhea looked up and frowned in pain.

"What have they done to you?" Annabeth asked.

"They beat her badly to get Gaea to do what they wanted." Rachel said. Annabeth took out some nectar and ambrosia, Rhea ate the two greedily she looked immediately better.

"Thank you, who are you?" Rhea asked.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena and this is Luke, son of Hermes." Annabeth said. Rhea smiled and looked into each of our eyes.

"You are my great grandchildren then. Thank you for freeing me." Rhea said.

"Rhea, where is Gaea? We need to free her so Crius can be stopped." I asked as I walked over with Rachel at my side.

"She is in the largest tent, but she is imprisoned in a very strong celestial bronze cage. It will be impossible to break those bars." Rhea said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." I said. Rhea and the rest of us ran out of the tent and made our way to the larger one. As we entered I noticed two wood desks set to the side of the room with two large beds that must have been setup for titans. In the other corner of the cage was a large celestial bronze cage that held a woman who was at least twelve feet tall. She had beautiful glowing green eyes that seemed to bore right into your soul. "Gaea."

"Yes, young one." Gaea said. Her face held no emotion until she saw Rhea with us then she smiled broadly. Rhea ran to Gaea and held her hands through the cage.

"Mother, are you all right?" Rhea asked clearly concerned for her mother's health.

"I'm a little tired, but all in all I'm fine." Gaea said. I could see a look of relief on Rhea's face.

"Luke, Rhea was right these bars are indestructible." Annabeth said. I looked at them and then I smiled as I saw the lock attached to the cage door. "What's going on?"

I pulled out my lock pick set, the one that all sons of Hermes get for their tenth birthday. Annabeth smiled when she saw it. I started to pick the lock and in five minutes the lock opened and the cage door released. I opened the door Gaea stood up and walked out as she towered over us.

"Where is Crius?" Gaea asked.

"He was outside, I believe Percy was about to fight him." Annabeth said. Gaea's expression turned to one of concern.

"I have to get out there, he can't defeat Crius on his own.

"I'm sorry mother, but I cannot allow you or the others leave this tent." Iapetus said from the door of the tent. We all froze as he held a large automatic rifle in his hand. "No brave deeds young demigods, I would hate to spill the blood of such brave heroes." We were in trouble now and I could see the look of worry on Annabeth's face. Percy was most likely in trouble and we couldn't do anything to help him.

_**AN: More of the battle to come.**_


	15. The Battle for Gaea, Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 15: Battle for Gaea, Part 3

_Mount Taranaki, New Zealand_

**Percy's POV**

I watched as Crius descended in front of me and landed only a short distance from my position. He was glowing gold and green and his face was masked by an evil grin that sent a shiver down my spine. Not even Perseus's grin was this evil, I now knew the reason Kronos betrayed him. Crius was brilliant, dangerous and completely evil. I knew when our minds had touched before that Crius was now more than just dangerous and evil he was completely insane.

"Ah, Perseus so nice to finally meet you in person." Crius said with mock affection.

"Crius, let Gaea go and we can settle this between the two of us." I demanded.

"I don't think so young demigod, I think my dear mother deserves imprisonment, where was she when I was imprisoned?" Crius said coldly.

"Kronos locked you up and then Hades took over your punishment. You're too dangerous to be allowed to roam free." I stated.

"Dangerous, you don't know the meaning of the world. Soon the entire world will know how dangerous I can be." Crius said angrily.

"I will stop you." I said. Crius started to laugh as his body glowed with increased power. I readied myself for the inevitable. I huge lightning blast came down from the sky and before it could hit me I created a massive ball of water over my head. The bolt hit the water and turned to steam.

"That should have hit you even with the water." Crius yelled in disbelief.

"Basic science, water only transmits electricity through particulates and minerals in the water itself. I willed those out of the water and therefore the electricity could not hurt me." I said. Crius growled and charged me, we both grabbed each other's arms and the power generated from our struggles began to cause the ground to shake and dark clouds to appear overhead. Crius was taller than me, but I was able to hold my own.

"Do you feel it Jackson?" Crius asked me after a few minutes.

"Feel what?" I said.

"The power within you starting to burn your body. A demigod even one as powerful as you was never meant to have this much power. It will consume you soon enough." Crius said.

"That can't be." I said. Gaea might be right I may not be able to stop him. That thought distracted me just enough for Crius to take advantage. He swing his legs forward as we hovered in the air and kicked me dead center in the chest I flew through the air for at least thirty feet before I crashed into the ground next to Theseus and Athena.

"Perseus, you will die." Crius said ominously.

**Annabeth's POV**

Iapetus stood in front of us with his assault rifle. I knew that he must have celestial bronze bullets in it. Gaea and Rhea approached him, for the first time I saw Iapetus flinch a little maybe Percy was right about him.

"My boy, Crius has tricked you into helping him. He doesn't care about you, he has his own agenda." Gaea said. Iapetus looked at her and then a frown came across his face.

"You're just trying to distract me." Iapetus said.

"You know I care about you son, if I could have prevented you're imprisonment I would have." Gaea said.

"Mom is correct little brother, let her help you." Rhea said.

"I can't trust either of you. Crius is the one that helped me escape, he planned all of this perfectly." Iapetus said.

"It doesn't seem so perfect, if we freed Gaea, Rhea and the oracle. You just barely caught us and the last time I checked our forces were holding their own." I said. Iapetus looked at me and smiled.

"That's what you think, Crius is all powerful he cannot be stopped." Iapetus said.

"Why does he want all this power, he's certainly not going to share it with you?" Luke asked curiously.

"He will share the power once we have won." Iapetus said.

"Son, he could share it now, he doesn't want to give you power because he worries that you will stop him from his true goal." Gaea said.

"What true goal are you talking about? He wants to destroy Olympus and restore titans to our ancient throne." Iapetus said.

"He cares not for power, he wants vengeance. He wants this world to suffer for his imprisonment. You have helped him to achieve his goal. I'm afraid that you are nothing but a pawn to him." Gaea said. Iapetus's eyes narrowed and he stared directly into his mother's eyes. Gaea's eyes glowed green and then they both froze for several seconds until Gaea blinked and Iapetus shook his head.

"Mother, I'm sorry. Rhea, my sweet sister, I'm so sorry." Iapetus said. Iapetus dropped his gun and fell to his knees. Gaea and Rhea both rushed to his side and hugged him dearly.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I showed my boy the memories that Percy showed me that he saw when he and Crius were linked. Crius wants this world destroyed." Gaea said.

"Gaea and Rhea both broke away from Iapetus's grasp.

"We need to help Percy." Gaea said.

"Mom, your oath, you cannot directly hurt one of your children." Rhea said.

"I know daughter, but I can indirectly impact this battle." Gaea said as we all ran out the door. We all watched in horror as Percy fell to the ground hard. Crius floated in the air and was about to attack Percy on the ground when his gaze turned our way.

"Iapetus, why are they free?" Crius yelled.

"Because I have seen the error of our ways, you lied to all of us." Iapetus yelled. The fighting on the battlefield stopped the remaining titans, demititans, gods and demigods all looked toward Crius who descended and landed only ten feet from his brother. Gaea and Rhea standing behind him. Luke, Rachel and I stood behind them so we could still hear. "You never intended to regain our hold over this world, you wanted revenge plain and simple. You're only goal is the destruction of this world." Crius's frown turned into an insane grin, he began to laugh. His laugh was not filled with joy or anything good. His laugh sent a shiver down my spine and I could tell it had a similar impact on god and titan alike.

"Bravo dear brother, you finally used your brain. Of course I don't want to rule this world. This planet and everything living upon it must be destroyed. I don't care if I finally die with its destruction. I want this life that betrayed me gone, I want nothing left, nothing." Crius yelled. I saw Iapetus look at the other titans and demititans, their faces all showed looks of horror. They were helping a mad man destroy the world and that realization finally set in.

"Titans and demititans we must put away our hatred of the Olympians, we must stop this mad man." Iapetus said as he gestured toward Crius.

"Mad man, I'm hurt brother, but not as bad as you." Crius stated, but before he finished a massive lightning bolt descended hitting Iapetus directly in the chest. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Gaea and Rhea at his side. The titans, demititans, gods and demigods started their attack of Crius. Large boulders were thrown, energy blasts fired and arrows loosed, but all were swatted away by the power of Crius. "You dare attack me, I will show you my true power as the titan of constellations." The sky became dark as the night and the stars shown brightly overhead. Crius gestured toward the stars and the outlines of the constellations could be seen perfectly against the dark sky.

"I call upon the constellations, head my words come to my aid." Crius yelled. The constellations began to glow brightly, like all the stars were going super nova. Suddenly, large lights began to glow on the ground near the edge of the battlefield. As the lights began to dissolve they were replaced by the figures of the constellations themselves.

The first constellation to be seen was the giant scorpion of Scorpio it towered over the forests it had to be at least sixty feet tall and a hundred feet in length. The second was a large man with a club who had to be forty feet tall, it could only be Orion the hunter. Third, was a giant bull that had to be Taurus it was forty feet at the shoulder and at least eighty feet long. The fourth and last constellation to appear on the ground was a massive dragon that had to be Draco; it was at least a hundred feet tall and almost twice that in length with massive wings. All of the forces of the gods and titans froze in fear as these creatures towered over them.

"Now you see my true power, prepare for utter destruction." Crius yelled and then laughed hysterically as the monsters of the constellations made they're way toward our forces.

_**AN: I know another cliffy.**_


	16. The Battle for Gaea, Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 16: Battle for Gaea, Part 4

_Mount Taranaki, New Zealand_

**Artemis's POV**

We were faced with four gigantic creatures made from the stars themselves. Our remaining forces combined with those of the titans had to fend them off. Apollo, my remaining huntresses and I fired arrows at the creatures. We gained some help from the remaining demigod and demititan forces. I saw the few remaining titans grow to their full twenty feet tall height and attack the creatures. They threw boulders and heaved massive javelins at the creatures. The massive creatures easily destroyed our weapons. I called all of the remaining gods and titans together.

"We must concentrate our power into one massive blast. The celestial creatures are concentrated together." I said. The titans and the remaining gods nodded in agreement. We all held hands and I could feel the massive power flow between all of us. I used my mind and the link that formed from our close proximity to direct the attack. We concentrated all our power into one massive blast. We all began to glow with an incredibly bright gold color, I felt the power concentrate within in us and then into a massive glowing orb of power. We poured all of our strength, courage and hope into this blast. We pushed the orb toward the creatures and then we all collapsed in utter exhaustion. The orb flew forward and exploded with such force that the ground shook and a cloud of dust hung over the battlefield. Once the dust settled we were all in shock. The celestial creatures remained, their glow of power slightly diminished, but they remained. We were all on the ground exhausted. I saw our remaining demigod and demititan forces shooting arrows and throwing spears at the creatures, but with little impact. We looked on in horror as the massive creatures surrounded us; we all stood even though we were exhausted, if we were to be destroyed this day it would be on our feet and in battle.

"It has been an honor fighting at your sides today." I said to all those around me titan, demititan, god and demigod alike. The creatures were about to attack and then a massive light appeared over our heads and once it faded we looked up to see the creatures gone. We all exhaled a sigh of relief and then we cheered in triumph. I looked around to see what happened and then I saw a lone figure glowing in the sky. He looked somewhat familiar and then I saw him hold on to a massive ball of energy. We all held our breath as we looked at the sight before us.

**Annabeth's POV**

We all stood around Iapetus as he sat on the ground with his head in Rhea's lap, he was terribly burned from the massive lightning strike. I looked and I could see the remaining, gods, demigods, titans and demititans trying to fight the massive celestial creatures.

"Mother, I'm sorry he's too strong." Iapetus said. I looked into the sky to see Crius floating even higher in the air with his hands outstretched.

"My lady, what is he doing?" I asked. Gaea looked up from her son toward Crius and I noticed her brow furrow in worry.

"He's gathering power, see the glowing ball of energy behind him." Gaea said. We all turned and sure enough there was a ball of energy about the size of a softball floating in the air just behind Crius. The ball was glowing brightly and I could tell that it was slowly growing in size. What is that for? "Once the ball of energy reaches sufficient size it will explode and destroy this world." All of us were dumb founded he really was going to do it.

"How do we stop him?" I asked desperately. Gaea smiled at me and then I saw her look over behind me. I turned to see Percy and Theseus both sitting up with my mother kneeling next to them.

"The dioscuri are our only hope. Rhea take care of your brother everyone else except Annabeth help the others hold off the celestial creatures." Gaea said everyone ran off to help fight, Gaea put her hand on my shoulder and we walked over to Percy and Theseus. When my mom saw me she smiled and when she saw Gaea her eyes grew big and she bowed in awe of her great grandmother. "Thank you for taking care of them my child, as always you do your father proud."

"Gaea, it is you." Percy said with a smile. Gaea looked down at her great grandson and smiled in return.

"It is how do you feel?" Gaea asked concern in her voice.

"I feel like I'm on fire." Percy said. Gaea reached out and touched Percy's forehead and her hand glowed with power. Percy instantly looked better.

"Thank you my lady." Percy said. He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter.

Gaea moved over to Theseus, he kept his eyes on her the whole time. "Theseus it is good to see you finally. You and your brother mean the world to me. Actually the world will rely on both of you this day to save it. This day is the reason that both of you exist. The first great prophecy is now about to be fulfilled." Gaea said. Now my curiosity was peaked, I never heard of the first great prophecy before.

"What prophecy?" Athena asked. Well my mom beat me to the punch.

"Many millennia ago, the oracle of Delphi was under my control and had been for many millennia preceding that point. The oracle gave a prophecy about the creation of the Dioscuri and the eventual existence of the supreme Dioscuri. The prophecy foretold that I would at last have two unique demigod daughters and that they in turn would have two very powerful demigod children with one of the big three. These children would be the most special of all dioscuri because they would not be born of the same mother, well that would mostly be true." Gaea said. I could see that everyone's eyes grow wide with realization.

"You mean Aethra and Sally were demigods?" Athena asked.

"Yes, my dear they are or were my children. They were my only demigod children." Gaea said.

"That can't be my mom was never attacked by monsters except when she was around me and she never knew who her real mother was." Percy said.

"Aethra thought her mother was the queen of Troezen." Theseus said.

"No, they were my children and I masked their scent when they were born. They were too important to allow a monster to kill them." Gaea said.

"So Percy and Theseus are the supreme dioscuri?" I asked.

"Yes, they are half Olympian god in this case Poseidon and they are a quarter primordial god. They are my grandchildren. As such I claim them as my children as well." Gaea said. Suddenly, Percy and Theseus began to glow with power and as I looked above their heads the trident appeared and then surrounding the trident was a sphere that looked like the Earth itself. Percy and Theseus stood up and they looked like they had renewed energy and power.

"Thank you grandmother." Percy and Theseus said at the same time. "We have to stop Crius now."

"Not yet my children, the last part of the prophecy has not been fulfilled." Gaea said.

"What is this last part of the prophecy?" I asked warily. Gaea smiled at me and then stared into the eyes of Percy and Theseus.

"The supreme dioscuri must rise." Gaea said. She directed Percy and Theseus to stand back to back. "Stretch out your minds to each other. Connect your thoughts and souls together. The two of you are beyond just twin brothers you are so much more than that. Connect yourselves feel the power of the Dioscuri within you. Use it to connect you, join together in power." We all stepped away from them. My mom put her arm around me and held me close. Theseus began to glow with a beautiful gold color and Percy glowed a beautiful green color. The two glows seemed to merge and the energy emanating off of them was unimaginable. The two beautiful glows merged and it seemed like time and space itself stopped. When the light finally subsided we saw only one figure standing before us. I looked over to Gaea and she was smiling broadly. I looked back at the figure that stood where Percy and Theseus had stood only a minute ago. This being wore a simple white tunic and was at least fifteen feet tall. His skin was a beautiful bronze color and his eyes glowed green and gold. His hair was black just like Theseus and Percy; his facial features were the same. He looked like a tanned and giant combination of Percy and Theseus, which I guess that's what he was.

"Mother, we know what must be done." The supreme Dioscuri said. His voice was that of two people combined and it reminded me of the voice of the oracle during a prophecy.

"Then go my child and fulfill the prophecy." Gaea said. He nodded toward her and he began to glow brightly and then he flew into the air with incredible speed until he floated only feet from Crius. When Crius saw them his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Who are you?" Crius asked.

"We are the supreme Dioscuri, you have endangered this world titan and we will stop you." The supreme Dioscuri said. Crius sent down a massive lightning bolt, but when it hit the supreme Dioscuri it disappeared. Crius's face froze in surprise.

"You cannot stop me, the sphere is almost complete." Crius said as he motioned toward the glowing sphere that was now at least a hundred feet in diameter. Then Crius looked toward the volcano and the ground began to shake and the mountain began to glow. He was going to explode the volcano, but before he could go any further the supreme Dioscuri enveloped him in a bear hug and they both flew toward the volcano. They both flew down into the caldera of the volcano and I thought the mountain would explode for sure, but instead all of the shaking, rumbling and smoke faded. A bright light like a small explosion lit up the top of the volcano and then a glowing object flew out of the volcano, it was the supreme Dioscuri. The celestial creatures disappeared and I could hear the cheering of the remaining forces of the titans, demititans, gods and demigods.

The supreme Dioscuri flew to the massive ball of energy and placed his hands on it. The ball of energy began to shrink and the supreme Dioscuri began to glow even brighter than before. The ball of energy finally disappeared and the supreme Dioscuri glowed like the sun, I couldn't look at him directly. Then I felt a tingling sensation on my skin and then I realized everything on the planet around me began to glow. Power began to seep back into the ground, into plants and animals until the supreme Dioscuri stood on the ground in front of us again. Gaea approached him with a huge smile on her face.

"My child you have saved this world and fulfilled the prophecy. I am proud of you." Gaea said. The supreme Dioscuri smiled and then he began to glow again until a white light made us all look away. When the light faded two figures stood before us, Percy and Theseus. They both wore huge smiles on their faces. My mom and I ran to them, we jumped into their arms and hugged them tightly. The battle was over and the world was safe again.

_**AN: No cliffhanger, thank goodness. So Sally and Aethra were demigods, most interesting. More to come!**_


	17. Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 17: Victory

**AN: Some reviewers wanted a little more action in the last chapter so I will begin this chapter with a POV from Luke on the final portion of the battle.**

_Mount Taranaki, New Zealand_

**Luke's POV**

I ran to the battle to help the gods, demigods, titans and demititans in the battle against the celestial creatures. The four massive beasts for some reason stayed close together as if they fed off of each other. I was followed into battle by the demititan Damian that I had fought. I could see that he was concerned about Iapetus, but he followed Gaea's orders. We ran back to the battle, I spotted Nico, Chris E. and Terra near the rear of the battle they were trying to operate two large catapults. Damian ran passed me straight to them.

"You three help me with these." Damian yelled. My three friends just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Guys give him a hand." I said. When they saw me the three of them began to help operate the catapults. Damian ran up to me with several containers of Greek fire, I grinned when I saw them.

"OK, move the catapults ten degrees to the west." Damian ordered. We all looked at Chris who immediately directed us to the appropriate location, hey he is the engineer remember. "Good, now pull back on those two pulleys." I helped Nico pull on one, while the other two pulled the other. Both catapults locked into position. Damian set two container of Greek fire on each catapult. "They're ready, aim and fire." The Greek fire soared through the air and hit Draco directly in the face stopping him cold. The other volley hit Scorpio directly in its stinger tail. The giant scorpion had to stop to use the ground to put out the fire that spread across its tail. We had used all of the projectile weapons in our arsenal. I noticed that Artemis was gathering the remaining gods and titans to her position just in front of the oncoming creatures.

I kept watching the gods and titans to see what they were doing. I was so engrossed in watching them that I hadn't realized that Draco had targeted our catapults. Suddenly, I looked up to see a large ball of fire heading straight toward me. Before I could even react something hit me so hard that it knocked me a good twenty feet away from my previous position, I heard an explosion and a loud scream of pain. I looked over and lying on the ground rolling to put out the flames that engulfed his body was Damian, son of Atlas. I ran to his side and helped extinguished the remaining fire that burned his clothes. I suddenly realized that Nico was at my side helping me by using his powers to put out the fire. When the flames were extinguished Nico and I turned Damian over and we gasped when we saw him. His face was burned so badly that I could hardly recognize him. His ears had been burned away and most of his hair was gone. I noticed that his left arm was burned in some places to the bone and I noticed Nico turn green and then vomit on the ground beside him.

"Damian, can you hear me?" I asked carefully. His eyes opened and I could see that he was in terrible pain.

"Ddid we we wwin?" He asked. I could barely hear him as I realized that his throat was badly burned.

"Yes, because of you. Why did you save me?" I asked as tears began to flow down my cheeks. I had no idea why I was crying this was the kid who tried to kill me earlier, but then he saved my life.

"We we're allies nnow, riright?" He asked barely able to control his words.

"Yeah, we are, thank you." I said. I noticed Nico holding back his tears as well.

"Tell, Iapetus I died in battle, tell him I love him. Tell Rhea that I'm sorry that we hurt her." Damian said. The pain must have subsided and then I realized that Nico had touched him and that Nico was readying him for death. I smiled at Nico knowing he was making Damian's last moments peaceful.

"I will." I said. Damian tried to smile, but he was barely able to and then I saw the life go out of his eyes. Nico put his hands over Damian's eyes and closed them. Nico and I both sat there with our heads lowered in sadness. We were sad for the death of a comrade, one who was recently our enemy, but who had died our friend and ally.

I heard a loud explosion, Nico and I looked up to see a massive energy ball hit the four creatures it had to have come from the gods and titans. The creatures staggered for a moment, but they kept coming. Nico and I froze as the creatures surrounded the gods and titans until we saw a bright light and explosion erupt from the volcano. When we turned back the creatures were gone and then everyone began to cheer. Everyone except Nico and I as we stared back toward our fallen comrade.

"Look" Nico said as he grabbed my arm. I looked up to see a glowing figure next to a huge ball of energy and then I felt energy flow over my body and throughout the landscape. The ball of light dissolved and then the glowing figure descended it landed near Gaea, Athena and Annabeth. The figure glowed brightly and when the light faded standing where the lone figure stood was now Theseus and Percy. They were smiling at Athena and Annabeth, who rushed and jumped into their arms. I was happy the battle was over. Nico and I stood up only to have Thalia and Rachel almost knock us down as they embraced us. It felt so good to have Rachel in my arms, I had been dreaming of holding her for days fearing that I would never see her again. Now I was holding the most important person in my life and I would never let her go again.

**Percy's POV**

As I opened my eyes I saw Gaea, Athena and Annabeth, but my gaze held Annabeth's eyes only. A huge smile stretched across my face as I looked at her. She ran toward me and jumped into my arms. She crushed herself to me and I felt more at peace in that moment than I had for days. The battle was finally over and here I was with my world in my arms.

Several gold lights appeared in front of us and when they dissolved standing in front of us were Hera, Aphrodite, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia, Hepheastus, and Demeter. Hera and Aphrodite both smiled at us when they saw us. Gaea approached them with a broad smile on her face. The big three stepped forward I could tell that they were all very weak, especially Zeus and my dad.

"Children, I believe we have a ritual to perform." Gaea said. The big three both smiled at her. Gaea began to speak in ancient Greek and then I felt power recede from my body. I noticed that Theseus felt the same way, the energy seemed to flow into Gaea and then as she walked passed each god she placed a hand on their shoulder and I could see their elemental powers return to them. When she finished I could see the relief and power return to the big three as well as to Hepheastus, Demeter and Hestia. My power was now diminished, but instead of feeling bad I felt better than ever. I was not only the son of Poseidon, but I was the grandchild of Gaea and more importantly I was part of the dioscuri. For the first time in my life I finally knew who I was and why I was on the Earth. I looked over at Theseus and he smiled brightly. I knew he felt the same way.

Gaea walked back toward the big three and smiled at them. Her smile was contagious because Zeus, Poseidon and even Hades smiled in return. Gaea motioned for Theseus and I to come over to her. She placed a hand on each our shoulders and then she spoke in ancient Greek and then above our heads showed the combined symbol of the trident and the Earth. The three gods looked at us in disbelief.

"How?" Poseidon asked. Gaea smiled at her grandchild.

"Aethra and Sally were my children." Gaea said. This statement brought realization to Poseidon's face he looked at Theseus and I then smiled.

Zeus looked at us and at first I thought he would let his lust for power and paranoia get the best of him until he said, "Supreme Dioscuri." Gaea looked at him in wonder.

"How did you know?" Gaea asked.

"I'm the king of the gods, I hear things." Zeus said with a smile. Gaea looked at him curiously and then she did something unexpected, she hugged him. Zeus's eyes grew big in surprise. Hades and my father both laughed as they patted him on the back.

"You have made me proud my child." Gaea said to Zeus as she released him from her embrace. "I believe my daughter would like to greet you." I turned to see Rhea walking over behind her sat Iapetus he was clearly lost in thought.

"Mother" Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter and Hades all yelled at the same time as they ran forward to greet her.

Rhea laughed in delight as she embraced each of her children. The last one she embraced was my father he was the oldest child of course. "Your sons made us all proud." Rhea said, hey I can hear that far super hearing remember.

"Yes, they have." Poseidon said as he looked toward Theseus and I.

Then I heard someone crying and we all turned around to see Luke and Nico carrying a large young man, he had to be a demititan. They walked toward Iapetus who was crying loudly at the still form in their hands. Luke and Nico lowered the body in front of Iapetus. Rhea ran to her brother's side as she looked down at the dead child at her feet.

"Damian" Rhea said. Iapetus grabbed the body of the boy and held him close. The body had been severely burned from head to toe.

"Sir, he saved my life and he asked me to tell you a few things." Luke said sadly. Iapetus looked toward Luke and nodded for him to continue. "He wanted me to tell you that he died in battle, that he loved you very much and that he wanted to tell Rhea that he was sorry for hurting her." Rhea looked up toward Luke and smiled. Iapetus looked into Luke's eyes.

"Thank you, I'm glad he's finally at peace, he had a hard and short life and I'm just glad that he did something noble before he died." Iapetus said. Iapetus looked toward Hades as he spoke and I saw Hades give him an encouraging look.

"He shall reach Elysium, I promise on the Styx." Hades said. Iapetus smiled and Rhea gave her son an encouraging look.

Iapetus looked toward Zeus and asked, "What about the remaining titans and demititans?" Zeus looked at the gods and demigods around him then he stared at Gaea and then toward Rhea.

"There has been plenty of punishment, now it is time for healing. No one will be sent to Tartarus." Zeus said as he looked directly toward Iapetus. "The remaining titans and demititans shall pledge their loyalty to Olympus and then we will make sure that they have a place of honor in this world." Everyone began to talk furiously back and forth. "This is my decree, what say you brothers?" Poseidon and Hades looked at their brother and then they stared at each other for a few minutes. It almost seemed that they were silently debating between each other, then they both nodded in agreement.

"We agree with you brother." Poseidon said. Cheers were heard all around and I could see Iapetus visibly sigh in relief.

"The titans and their children are welcome on Olympus. We have much to discuss over the next several days." Zeus stated. Lights began to appear and disappear as all the gods and titans left for Olympus except for Theseus, Athena, Gaea, Rhea and Iapetus.

Theseus, Athena and I watched as Iapetus and Rhea said their goodbyes to their mother. Iapetus held the body of Damian in his arms as he and his sister teleported to Olympus. The remaining demigods and demititans were helping the injured all except Annabeth and I we stayed with Theseus and Athena. Gaea made her way to where we stood, she approached Theseus and I then she placed her hand on each of our shoulders and looked us directly in the eyes.

"My boys as I said before you have made me proud. I must leave now, but I will be watching when I can." Gaea said as she kissed both of us on the cheek and then disappeared into a beautiful green light.

Theseus put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Well, little brother it looks like we have found our grandmother." Theseus said. I smiled in return and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, just remember I'm not that little any more shorty." I said as I exaggerated my two inch advantage over my brother, that is until he assumed his godly height of twelve feet.

"Not so short now am I?" Theseus said incredulously.

"You know what they say about the bigger they are?" I said sarcastically. Athena and Annabeth came over to us shaking their heads and laughing.

"If you two juveniles are done I think we need to get everyone back to camp." Athena said as Annabeth smiled at us clearly amused by our childish behaviour.

"Alright, I guess we have to act our age." Theseus said mischievously as he put his arm around Athena's waist. They both walked over to the demigods and demititans. I put my arm around Annabeth and we followed behind them. It was certainly going to be interesting having demititans at camp now, but we're demigods life is always weird.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, several more chapters to go, so don't worry.**_


	18. A Brave New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 18: A Brave New World

_Camp Half Blood – Three Days Later_

**Annabeth's POV**

Its been three days since we returned to camp from the battle in New Zealand. All of the remaining titans pledged alegiance to Olympus and the gods are in the process of doling out duties to our new allies. It certainly is a brave new world. Twelve demititans are now enrolled at camp and I'm working on their parents cabins at the moment. Several of the minor gods were willing to allow the demititans to stay in their cabins until the construction is complete.

I've been very busy and I haven't spent a lot of time with Percy, although he and Theseus have spent a lot of time on Olympus helping out with the negotians with the titans anyway. The titans respect the dioscuri greatly and I can only assume its because of their relationship with Gaea and the fact that they destroyed Crius.

I just left my cabin to deliver the last set of plans for the titan cabins. The twelve demititans are split between five titans; Atlas, Prometheus, Mnemosyne, Asteria, and Themis. Themis is the only elder titan to have children at camp. She has two daughters, Moira and Kyra. I haven't had time to get to know any of them, but from what I can tell most seem ok except for the children of Atlas and Prometheus. They have chips on their shoulders bigger than any Ares kid. I finally made it to the big house, I saw Chiron sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled his usual warm smile when he saw me.

"Good afternoon child, I see that you have the last cabin blueprint ready." Chiron said.

"Yes, sir this is the plan for Themis's cabin, it is the grandest of the five considering her stature." I stated.

"Good, I'm sure her daughters will love it. We all appreciate the quick turnaround on these plans, you have really out done yourself my child. By the way you may want to go to the ocean side beach this afternoon as I hear there will be a unique demonstration in fighting skill." Chiron said. I could tell he knew more about this demonstration than he was letting on, but I knew he would never tell.

"Yes, sir I'll be sure to attend, thank you." I said as I walked out of the big house and headed to the training facility, maybe someone there will know about this demonstration at the beach. As I entered the training facility I saw the Stoll brothers surrounded by at least forty campers. I knew they were up to no good. I put on my cap and immediately turned invisible. I approached the seen to hear people yelling back and forth.

"All bets are closed campers." Travis said. Connor was standing next to him with a pad of paper and a bag of drachmas. The crowd was mumbling bitterly to themselves as they all walked away leaving the two smiling miscreants in the center of the sword fighting facility.

"Man, look at this mother load, man. I can't believe how many people bet on this fight." Connor said.

"Come on, it's not everyday that these two fight, it's gotta be the fight of the century." Travis said.

"Come on Travis, its not like a fight to the death or something, it's a sparring match. The campers are really that desperate to see it. It seems rather silly to me, but hey I'll take their money, no problem." Connor said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, bro we're gonna be rich no matter who wins." Travis said. The Stoll brothers walked away leaving me guessing as to the identities of the two fighters, damn it, I thought. I took off my cap and took out my knife, I ripped up a few practice dummies until I was too tired to go on.

"Hey, Annie you alright?" Thalia asked as she walked over to where I was sitting on the ground. I was really tired from my dismemberment of the practice dummies.

"Just tired, I really needed the practice." I said.

"Hey, the sparring match starts in thirty minutes are you going?" Thalia asked curiously.

"I guess do you know whose fighting?" I asked.

"No, most people have been quiet when I ask them." Thalia said.

"The Stolls know they were taking bets when I walked in here earlier." I said.

"That sounds like something they would do, I bet you they were eavesdropping on Chiron again. I think we should tell Chiron to see how much kitchen duty he'd give them." Thalia said. I smiled and laughed at the prospect.

"Well, I have a better idea lets help Chiron catch them red handed." I said.

"That sounds like a plan worthy of Athena." Thalia said with a laugh. We walked out of the training facility and made our way to the beach. I noticed that the far side of the beach was completely cleared of campers and was roped off. The fighting ring or whatever you'd call it was the size of two football fields. As we approached the fighting area I noticed a crowd start to form. Thalia and I found some seats on the ground up front near the middle of the roped off area. "This is a good spot, I think." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, ladies come here often?" Thalia and I turned around to see Nico dressed in his black shorts and t-shirt. Thalia and I just rolled our eyes at his comment.

"This isn't a bar ghost boy." Thalia said as she winked at her boyfriend. I shook my head in mock contempt.

"Come on, you two aren't going to flirt during the entire fight are you?" I asked. Before they could answer a familiar voice responded.

"I hope not because I might get sick to my stomach." Luke said as he walked up to us holding Rachel's hand. Thalia and Nico both gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, that's just my thoughts others may think its just fine." Luke said in response to their dirty looks. I started to laugh and was immediately graced with dagger eyes as well.

"Hey no fighting until the main event is over." Chris Erickson said as he walked up with Terra holding his side tightly. I smiled at my two friends and motioned for them to join us.

"Do you know whose fighting?" I asked.

"No clue, but considering the amount of betting going on they must be pretty tough customers." Chris said.

"You don't think its Clarisse against one of the demititans do you?" Terra asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it would be so nice to see Clarisse get her ass kicked." Thalia said.

"I heard that pine cone it's not me so I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much." Clarisse said sarcastically as she walked up with Chris Rodriguez holding her hand.

After another twenty minutes the beach was full of campers and I spotted a couple of the demititans walk over to us, they were Moira and Kyra the daughters of Themis. They both looked like they were sixteen years old, but in actuality they were only eight. These demititans grow up quickly. Moira had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, while Kyra had light brown hair and brown eyes. They were good looking young girls and I saw two boys from the Apollo cabin ogling them. I just shook my head and yelled at them that they were eight years old. The two boy's eyes grew big and for a second I thought they would pass out. Thalia and I began to laugh furiously.

When we finished laughing we all stopped talking as we heard a guitar playing and someone singing over by the pier. I recognized the song as "Its a beautiful day" by U2 and as we all looked over to the pier we saw a very familiar person, it was Percy. Everyone who was crowded around the makeshift arena listened to the lyrics.

_The heart is a bloom, shoots up through stony ground_

_But there's no room, no space to rent in this town_

_You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care_

_The traffic is stuck and you're not movin' anywhere_

_You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place_

_Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace_

_It's a beautiful day,_

_The sky falls and you feel like _

_It's a beautiful day,_

_Don't let it get away_

_You're on the road but you've got no destination_

_You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination_

_You love this town even if that doesn't ring true_

_You've been all over and it's been all over you_

_It's a beautiful day,_

_Don't let it get away_

_It's a beautiful day,_

_Touch me, take me to that other place_

_Teach me love, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_See the world in green and blue_

_See China right in front of you_

_See the canyons broken by cloud_

_See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out_

_See the bedouin fires at night_

_See the oil fields at first light_

_See the bird with a leaf in her mouth_

_After the flood all the colours came out_

_It was a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away_

_A beautiful day_

_Touch me, take me to that other place_

_Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_What you don't have you don't need it now_

_What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

_What you don't have you don't need it now_

_Don't need it now_

_It was a beautiful day_

Percy sang the song with tremendous emotion and many of the campers held back tears. I kknew Percy sang this song for Gaea and for his love of nature, especially the sea. His eyes sparkled as he finished the song and turned toward all of us with a smile on his face. Suddenly a golden light appeared in the middle of the makeshift arena, it was Theseus. He smiled at all of the assembled campers and then I saw him look toward Percy. I could tell that some type of silent communication occurred between the two brothers because Percy nodded and walked toward the arena and his brother. Chiron galloped into view and made his way toward Theseus as well.

"Campers, we have a special treat today for all of you. Lord Theseus and his brother Percy have agreed to conduct a sparring match with swords." Chiron said. My eyes grew wide and so did all of the other campers. I noticed Luke smile, I knew he would love to see Percy and Theseus sword fight. "The rules are no godly powers, no special demigod or dioscuri powers either, and no new abilities as claimed children of Gaea." Percy and Theseus looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "This will be a test of skill with a sword." Theseus began to glow and his armor covered his body except for his head. Percy touched his gauntlet and his armor extended across his body except for his head as well. Percy pulled at Riptide and uncapped it, his sword extended from his hand. Theseus pulled out his sword and readied himself.

The two brothers circled each other and I could feel the concentration and the power that emanated from them. Suddenly, they both charged each other at full speed. They moved so fast that it was extremely hard to tell them apart. Besides they are twins and unless you got a close look at the age difference it was hard to tell them apart, except for Percy's slight height advantage.

Their two swords finally struck together sending a shockwave that expanded out from the impact. The shockwave was so powerful it actually knocked some campers off their feet. They moved flawlessly and at an incredible speed. Theseus stabbed forward at incredible spped, but Percy did an incredible backflip to avoid the attack. Another massive collision of swords sent both of their swords flying through the air. The swords imbedded within a rock outcrop just near the edge of the shoreline. We all thought the battle was over until both of them disengaged their armor and stood ready in hand to hand combat position. They were both smiling broadly and everyone could tell that they were incredibly happy. I noticed several golden lights appear and the lights dissolved in the godly forms of Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Artemis, Apollo and Athena. They all watched in hushed anticipation as the two brothers fought.

Percy and Theseus rushed forward and began to fight with different martial arts styles. They were both evenly matched as they traded kicks and punches, while using incredible blocks and escape moves to avoid injury. The speed and ferocity of the fight was incredible. Theseus seemed to pick up speed as the fight continued while Percy appeared to tire just a little, but somehow he was able to keep a step ahead of Theseus's attacks. Theseus lunged forward at an incredible speed, but the punch was blocked by an incredible kick that Percy extended just in time. I saw Theseus smile at the kick and then I realized that he planned this as Percy pulled back from the kick Theseus grabbed his leg and pulled him forward. Theseus put Percy in a head lock and we all gasped. We knew the fight was over.

However, there was one problem for Theseus, Percy wouldn't give up. Percy struggled in the head lock and I could see that it took everything that Theseus had to maintain the headlock. I saw Percy visibly relax and Theseus thought for sure that he had him. Suddenly at such incredible speed that Theseus could not react Percy seemed to slip from his grasp and then I realized Percy had moved his left hand and pressed some type of pressure point on Theseus's left ribcage that I never heard of. Theseus gave a shocked look of pain from the pressure point. That moment he felt the pain he lost concentration that was enough for Percy to turn at full speed and tap Theseus on his right temple sending him into unconsciousness. There was hushed silence throughout the crowd until Poseidon and Athena both began to clap loudly.

Percy knelt down next to his brother and gently touched his right temple again. Theseus awoke instantly looking around in confusion. "What happened?" Theseus asked. Percy extended his hand and helped his brother to his feet.

"It was a special pressure point technique thats part of Atlantean martial arts." Percy said. Athena and Poseidon walked over to the two brothers.

"Who taught you that?" Theseus asked. Percy's smile faded as he looked at his brother.

"Triton" Percy said sadly as he walked away from Theseus, Athena and Poseidon. The three of them watched him walk away. They clearly had no idea what to do. I knew that a funeral service was planned for Percy's mortal family as well as for Triton and Calypso. Percy had done a good job controlling his grief over the past few days, but he would only recover once the funerals were behind him and he could focus on the future.

_**AN: The next chapter will deal with the funerals for Sally, Paul and Zoe as well as the funeral for Triton and Calypso. So expect a sad next chapter, sorry.**_


	19. The Day Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 19: The Day Before

_Camp Half Blood _

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annie, don't worry about Percy he'll be ok, he's the toughest person we know." Thalia said. Then she gave me a sly smirk. "If you ever tell him I said that I'm going to shock your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week." I rolled my eyes and tried to avoid looking at Percy walking down the beach. I heard some noise from behind me and spotted a crowd of campers. I looked closely and I saw the Stoll brothers standing in the middle yelling and moving frantically. I pointed toward them and Thalia's eye grew big. "Gottem, they are so going to get it." Thalia ran over to where Chiron was, he was talking to Mr. D. I caught up to Thalia just in time to hear.

"Chiron and Mr. D, I need to inform you of some illicit behaviour by two of our campers." Thalia said, she said illicit when did she start using words like that? Chiron and Mr. D looked at her expectantly, then I saw a smirk form on Mr. D's face.

"The Stolls, where are they?" Mr. D said as Chiron let out an exaserbated sigh.

"Over there." Thalia said as she pointed to the crowd of campers with the Stoll brothers in the middle. Mr. D and Chiron both walked over to the crowd and when the campers saw them the crowd of campers parted leaving the Stoll brothers completely exposed in the middle. Travis carried a bag of drachmas and Connor held onto a ledger sheet that he used to manage the betting. They were so busy looking at the money and papers that they never realized that they were no longer surrounded by campers.

"We need to get finished here before Chiron or Mr. D spot us." Travis said.

"Don't worry they're probably too engrossed in playing pinochle to even grace us with their presence." Connor said, as he said that Travis had turned around and his eyes grew big as he saw Chiron and Mr. D standing behind Connor. Connor saw the surprised look on Travis's face. "They're right behind me aren't they?" Travis nodded in the affirmative.

Connor immediately turned around and said, "Sirs, so great that you are here, Travis and I were just helping people take care of their drachmas, we wouldn't want people to lose these valuable assets." He said that like he was some kind of car salesman or shady businessman. Actually, that's exactly what he and his brother are.

Mr. D and Chiron both looked at him and his brother in complete shock at his audacity, I guess some people have a lot of nerve. Connor Stoll is definitely one of those people.

Mr. D finally collected himself enough to smile a wicked grin at the Stoll brothers. "Chiron, it looks like we have two volunteers for the kitchen." Mr. D said as he emphasized the word volunteers.

"I agree, but I also think they would be happy to help with camp cleanup duty as well." Chiron added. Both Stoll brothers looked at the god and the centaur in shock.

"How long?" Travis asked. Mr. D smiled and then looked at Chiron with his right eyebrow raised.

"The rest of the summer should do." Chiron answered.

"You dumbass, this is all your fault." Travis said as he smacked Connor on the back of the head. Connor was about to punch his brother, when Chiron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough unless you both want to share sparring duty with Clarisse." Chiron said. Mr. D was clearly amused by the fear in the Stoll brother's eyes. The Stoll brothers walked away still arguing about whose fault it was. "I expect to see you in the kitchen before lunch." The Stolls nodded sadly and walked toward their cabin. Thalia and I walked back toward the pier to catch up with Nico and the others.

**Percy's POV**

I walked along the beach for a good thirty minutes before I finally found a large rock outcrop on the edge of the beach. I sat down and looked out over the ocean. Today was definitely beautiful, but I couldn't help the sad feeling that engulfed me. Now that the battles were over I could now let the realization of those I lost. I didn't cry anymore, but I really didn't know how I would move on without them. I found out this morning from Theseus that we would have a large funeral at camp for my mom, Paul, Zoe, Triton and Calypso. My dad also told me that I would have to go to a ceremony in Atlantis for Triton as well. I could face titans and monsters, but I was scared of the funerals. I didn't know if I could make it through without breaking down. A golden light appeared in front of me and dissolved revealing my father standing in front of me. I hadn't spoken to him since I hit him at my mom's house.

"Dad, I'm sorry about what happened at the house." I said sincerely. My dad just stared at me and then he smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"That wasn't you son, I know that." Poseidon said. I gave him a hug.

"I don't know if I can make it through the funeral tomorrow, I might breakdown." I said.

"Percy, if you breakdown everyone will understand. You're the strongest person I've ever met and I'm proud to call you my son." Poseidon said. A golden light appeared in front of us and faded into Hermes.

"Hello Percy, I need to borrow my uncle." Hermes said.

"Percy, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remember, I'm always here for you." Poseidon said as he stood next to Hermes as they both dissolved into a golden light.

I heard the lunch bell ring, but I didn't feel like eating I walked back up the beach toward the pier. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and walked into the drydock where my band kept most of our instruments. I found my electric guitar and began to practice.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at lunch sitting at the Poeidon table with my friends, but Percy never showed up. He was really worrying me now.

"Annie, Percy's just upset about the funeral, he'll be OK, don't worry." Thalia said. I guess Thalia could tell I was upset.

"Thanks Thals, but I hope he's alright." I said.

"Hey, after lunch me and the band are going to practice down at the drydock. Maybe we can find Percy and have him join us. That should cheer him up a bit." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke, you are a good friend to Percy." I said. He smiled and nodded. After lunch I watched as Luke, Nico, Chris E. and Will walked to the beach. I hope Percy joins them. Thalia walked with me to my ancient Greek class.

An hour later Thalia and I left the classroom and walked toward the beach. We knew the band would be practicing. We opened the doors to the drydock and spotted the band about to start a new song. I noticed two things immediately, Percy was standing by the microphone and Grover was standing next to him with a microphone as well. I never knew Grover could sing. The music began to play and I never heard this song before, but Thalia said it was "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park, she gave me a worried look.

_This is not the end (Grover)_

_This is not the beginning (Grover)_

_Just a voice like a riot (Grover)_

_Rocking every revision (Grover)_

_But you listen to the tone (Grover)_

_And the violent rhythm (Grover)_

_Though the words sound steady (Grover)_

_Something emptys within em (Grover)_

_We say yeah (Grover)_

_With fists flying up in the air (Grover)_

_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there (Grover)_

_Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear (Grover)_

_Until we dead it forget it (Grover)_

_Let it all disappear (Grover)_

_Waiting for the end to come (Percy)_

_Wishing I had strenght to stand (Percy)_

_This is not what I had planned (Percy)_

_It's out of my control (Percy)_

_Flying at the speed of light (Percy)_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head (Percy)_

_So many things were left unsaid (Percy)_

_It's hard to let you go (Percy)_

_I know what it takes to move on (Percy)_

_I know how it feels to lie (Percy)_

_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new (Percy)_

_Holding on to what I haven't got (Percy)_

_Sitting in an empty room (Percy)_

_Trying to forget the past (Percy)_

_This was never meant to last (Percy)_

_I wish it wasn't so (Percy)_

_What was left when that fire was gone (Grover)_

_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong (Grover)_

_All caught up in the eye of the storm (Grover)_

_And trying to figure out what it's like moving on (Grover)_

_And I don't even know what kind of things I said (Grover)_

_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead (Grover)_

_Picking up those pieces now where to begin (Grover)_

_The hardest part of ending is starting again (Grover)_

_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new (Percy)_

_Holding on to what I haven't got (Percy)_

_This is not the end (Grover)_

_This is not the beginning (Grover)_

_Just a voice like a riot (Grover)_

_Rocking every revision (Grover)_

_But you listen to the tone (Grover)_

_And the violent rhythm (Grover)_

_Though the words sound steady (Grover)_

_Something emptys within em (Grover)_

_We say yeah (Grover)_

_With fists flying up in the air (Grover)_

_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there (Grover)_

_Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear (Grover)_

_Until we dead it forget it (Grover)_

_Let it all disappear (Grover)_

_Holding on to what I haven't got (Percy)_

I never knew that Grover knew how to rap and he was good, but the song was so sad and Percy sang with such sorrow and pain in his voice. When the song finished Percy had tears running down his cheeks and I stood up to run to him when he stared off as if looking through space itself and then he disappeared into a mist of water. My heart sank as he just left and he didn't even look at me. Thalia put her arm around me as the band joined us.

"I'm sorry Annie, he really is hurting." Thalia said.

"He is and I can't do anything, I feel so helpless Thals." I said as Thalia hugged me tightly. I just hoped that he would be OK and that he could get through the funeral tomorrow.

_**AN: Yeah, I know the funeral was suppose to be this chapter, but I thought a little more discussion of Percy's pain and how it impacts Annabeth and others was important. Besides I couldn't help, but throw in a little Stoll brothers into the mix. Promise next chapter will be the funeral and there will be a surprise or two.**_


	20. Mourning the Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 20: Mourning the Lost

_Camp Half Blood _

**Annabeth's POV**

The funeral was about to start this morning. I didn't see Percy at all last night, I even went to his cabin and he wasn't there. Chris said that he hadn't see him since band practice. I walked to the beach and then to the stage that overlooked the tables that we used for the annual beach festival. On the stage were five coffins draped with shrouds. Although Paul was a mortal he was given the same shroud as Sally and Zoe, the shroud showed the Earth, the symbol of Gaea. Triton's coffin was green with a gold trident, while Calypso had a black shroud with the image of moonlace on it. The audience was filled with campers and the gods. Hades wasn't there, but the new allied titans were there to pay homage to the daughter of Atlas no less. Poseidon walked on stage to address those assembled, Theseus and my mom were at his side. Percy was nowhere to be seen. I could tell that Theseus and Poseidon were upset that he wasn't there.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to this sad gathering. We are here to mourn the loss of my son and the family of my son Percy." Poseidon said as he looked around for Percy to no avail. Suddenly a combination of gold and green lights appeared between the stage and the audience. When the lights faded gasps could be heard as audience finally recognized the people in front of them. Standing in the center were Hades, Rhea and Gaea. Next to Gaea was Percy and next to Percy was the titaness Themis. Next to Themis were the three fates. Themis was their mother and Themis in turn was a daughter of Gaea. Gaea walked forward to address the audience as well as the gods on the stage.

"I have come here this morning to fix the wrongs and reward the triumphant, with the help of my children and grandchildren. Gaea motioned first toward Rhea and Themis, then toward Hades and the three fates. Percy just looked toward his grandmother still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Iapetus my son please come forward." Gaea said. Iapetus looked surprised, but then I saw a look of realization in his eyes, he had an idea what was going on. "Thank you my child."

Gaea motioned for Hades to come to her side, Hades obliged happily which kind of made me nervous, Percy looked nervous as well. "I'll call on the Fates, Iapetus, Gaea, Rhea and Themis to form a circle around the coffins please. Everyone did as they were asked. They formed a loose circle around the coffins. "Now everyone hold hands and repeat my words." They all held hands and then Hades started to speak in a language more ancient than any I ever heard before. Suddenly a blinding light appeared in the circle that they surrounded. Their voices increased in volume until it was deafening. Suddenly a loud explosion occurred. When the light and the chanting stopped we all looked forward to see the five coffins replaced by five people in robes with hoods. I certainly knew who they were and the hopeful smile on Percy's face told me he did as well.

"Please take off your hoods." Hades said. The hoods were thrown back and standing in the circle made by the titans and gods were Sally, Paul, Zoe, Triton and Calypso. They all looked around and smiled at everyone, but when they turned toward Percy they stared at him at first to make sure it really was him. Percy fell to his knees and weeped in happiness. Sally ran to her son and enveloped him in a hug. All the gods and titans were crying at the sight. Paul held Zoe in his arms as he walked toward Percy, they joined Sally in their embrace.

Gaea walked over to the four and placed her hand on Sally's shoulder. Sally looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yes, my lady?" Sally asked. Gaea smiled and pulled her up into a hug, Sally had a surprised look on her face. "Who are you?"

"My dear I'm Gaea goddess of the earth and your mother." Gaea said. Sally looked shocked and then her eyes filled with tears as she hugged Gaea. Gaea for her part was smiling broadly, I could see Rhea, Themis and Iapetus smiling as well. When they separated Gaea motioned toward Zoe and Paul held her out. When Zoe saw Gaea she smile sweetly and Gaea smiled back in return. She held Zoe closely and I could tell she was whispering to her, the little girl giggled as her grandmother held her. After several minutes Gaea handed Zoe to Sally and then she smiled to Percy who in turn whispered the words thank you. I claim Sally and Zoe Blowfis as my children, suddenly the Earth symbol appeared above Sally and Zoe's heads, Zoe giggled when she saw it.

I looked over toward Triton and Calypso, for the first time I noticed that Theseus and Poseidon had jumped off stage. They were both hugging Triton and Calypso. Percy walked away from his family and Gaea, he made his way to Triton and Calypso, when they saw him they both charged him and hugged him furiously. When they broke apart they all had happy tears in their eyes.

Lightning struck loudly over the assembly and then Lord Zeus stood and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped and looked toward him. He was smiling, but then a serious look came over his face. "Brother, I think you have some explaining to do." Zeus said toward Hades. Hades just smiled slyly and motioned for Iapetus and Gaea to join him. The three of them stood up and faced Zeus and the rest of the audience.

"I was visited last nigh by Rhea, Gaea and Percy, my nephew asked how the titans were able to get a hold of a Hind's blood dagger, when all the gods agreed to destroy them. Well, I kind of broke that agreement, I had a dagger in my palace. I kept it just in case it was needed, I'm sorry. You see the titans would have never gotten the dagger if I hadn't disobeyed our agreement. Percy reminded me of this, he asked for Triton and Calypso to be restored to life. He was right so I obliged." Hades said.

"However, my grandson had another wish that he didn't tell us, but that I knew of. He wanted his family back. My daughter and I accompanied Percy to talk to Hades about this." Gaea said.

"I told her that if Iapetus helped as the titan of mortality and if the Fates agreed then I would help." Hades said as he looked toward Iapetus and the Fates, they all nodded in approval.

"For my part, I was the one that brought Perseus back, so to make amends I needed to help restore the lives of Percy's family." Iapetus said.

"So you see my son, everything has been restored, all is as it should be." Rhea said as she looked toward Zeus. Zeus for his part smiled and then bowed toward his mother. Then he began to clap loudly and the audience joined him. The crowd stood and all of us on the stage ran forward to greet all of our returned friends and family. After what seemed like several hours I tried to find Percy, I finally reached Thalia. Thalia was looking for someone, probably Nico.

"Where are they?" I asked. Thalia shrugged her shoulders. Eventually we met up with Terra, Katie and Rachel. They were all looking for their boyfriends as well. Suddenly, we all heard a noise on the stage. The curtain opened and everyone looked up on stage to see the Half-bloods with their instruments in hand.

"I thought this happy occasion deserved a celebration. So we are going to play a few songs. This first song reminds me how I felt last night away from the woman that I love and I hope she forgives me for letting my sorrow get the best of me." Percy said as the music began, the song was "All In" by Lifehouse.

_All night staring at the ceiling_

_counting for minutes I've been feeling this way_

_So far away and so alone_

_But you know it's alright_

_I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defenses_

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

_Yeah, you know I'm right here_

_I'm not losing you this time_

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_There's no taking back what we've got_

_Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long_

_There's no breaking up this time_

_And you know it's okay, I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defenses_

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

_And I'm all in, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

Percy sang the song beautifully and I was crying when he finished. My mom came over and gave me a hug when the song stopped. We all looked up at Percy began to address the audience again. The band played "Beautiful Day" by U2 and they all did an incredible job with that song. The audience was happy and excited.

"I'm sorry this will be our last song as I have family in camp that I need to talk to. This last song reminds me that you have to live your life to the fullest everyday because you never know when it might end." Percy said. The music began to play and I recognized it immediately as "Live Like We're Dying" by Kris Allen.

_Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_

_How come we don't say I love you enough_

_Till it's to late, it's not too late_

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come_

_We could make a feast from these crumbs_

_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_

_So if your life flashed before you_

_What would you wish you would've done_

_Yeah… gotta start_

_Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here_

_This is all we got and we gotta start pickin it_

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got_

_86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em_

_While we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_And if your plane fell out of the skies_

_Who would you call with your last goodbyes_

_Should be so careful who we live out our lives_

_So when we long for absolution_

_There'll no one on the line_

_Yeah… gotta start_

_Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here_

_This is all we got and we gotta start pickin it_

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got_

_86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em_

_While we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_Like we're dying oh - like we're dying [x2]_

_We only got_

_86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em_

_While we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live - like we're dying_

_We never know a good thing till it's gone_

_You never see a crash until it's head on_

_All those people right when we're dead wrong_

_You never know a good thing till it's gone_

_Yeah… gotta start_

_Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here_

_This is all we got and we gotta start livin it_

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got_

_86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em_

_While we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_Like we're dying oh - like we're dying [x2]_

_We only got_

_86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em_

_While we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_Live like we're dying_

Percy and the band played incredibly and the crowd applauded loudly. Percy ran down from the stage, I ran toward him and he hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry wise girl, I shouldn't have shut you out like that. Please forgive me." Percy said.

"I know you were hurting and I'm not mad at you. I just felt bad because I didn't know how to help you." I said.

"Your presence always helps me, just knowing that you're there is all I need." Percy said. I reached up and kissed him sofly until we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around to see Sally, Paul, Zoe, Theseus and Athena standing behind us. Percy and I both smiled brightly when we saw all of them.

"Percy, Athena and Theseus will transport us back to the house. Make sure you stop by and visit." Sally said. Percy stared down at his mother with a happy smile and then he stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you mom and I promise I will." Percy said. Sally wiped away a tear as she hugged Percy. "Paul take care of them." Percy hugged Paul and they both smiled at each other. Percy held Zoe in his hands and threw her into the air and caught her softly. She was giggling loudly making everyone smile. "I love you little girl." Zoe just looked at Percy and smiled.

"I wuv u too Pwercy." Zoe said in her little girl voice making us all laugh. Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek then handed her back to Paul. A bright golden light appeared and they all disappeared. Leaving Percy and I alone together. We walked along the beach until we saw two familiar people, but one of them was on one knee while the other was standing. I could see the tears in the woman's eyes. Percy smiled broadly and I hugged him tighter.

"I told you those two would get married." Percy said. I just smiled and thought of the time Percy proposed to me last summer. That was a moment that always made me happy and in my estimation the future looked bright for all of us.

_**AN: So based on all of the reviews that wanted me to bring back Percy's family and those who wanted Tripso back, I conceded and brought them back. I hope everyone is happy. More to come on this story, stay tuned.**_


	21. Happiness and Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 21: Happiness and Heartache

_Camp Half Blood _

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I smiled at each other as we watched Triton and Calypso. Triton rose to his feet and embraced Calypso. They broke apart and then they leaned forward and kissed. Percy and I turned away blushing from the scene in front of us. We began to walk toward the big house, when I stopped and held Percy's hand. He turned and looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong, wise girl?" He asked. My face was devoid of emotion as I remembered my thoughts over the past few days. I had worried so much about Percy, I wanted to do something to help him, but I couldn't. I knew he was terribly hurt over his family's death, but now that they were alive and well all I could think of was how much I loved him.

"Percy, over the past several days I've worried so much about you. I know you were hurting terribly. I felt so helpless not being able to help you." I said as I began to cry softly. Percy held my face in his hands and removed my tears. The light in his eyes that had been missing over the past several days was back and I could feel myself slip away as I looked into them.

"You helped me more than you know. In the back of my mind when I thought I couldn't go any further, you were always there. I felt your love and your concern that helped me get through. Without you I would have died." He said. I could tell by his eyes that he was telling the whole truth, that without me he couldn't have gone on. "Thank you, thank you for your friendship, your love and just being there." I smiled at him and I felt tears of joy run down my cheeks. Percy wiped the happy tears away and then he leaned forward and kissed me. It was like no other kiss that we had shared before it was full of love, happiness and need. A need for me that was so strong, one I never felt from him before. I knew he always loved me, I knew when he had the curse of Achilles that we were bound, but this was totally new and I needed it as well.

"Percy, let's get married." I said earnestly. Percy looked at me and smiled.

"We are engaged." Percy added.

"I know that seaweed brain, but let's get married this year not next." I said. Percy's eyes grew wide, but then he smiled broadly.

"What about school and our families?" He asked. I knew he would ask that.

"Of course we need to tell them, but they'll be OK with it and marriage will not get in the way of school." I stated logically. Percy smiled at my logical tone.

"I take it that you have a plan, oh wise one." Percy said. I smiled as I punched him in the arm. Instead of his usual act of pain, he grabbed my fist and held it in his hand then he leaned forward and kissed my knuckle. A jolt of electricity shot through my hand sending a shiver down my spine. I stared at him with a dopey smile on my face. He smiled and looked into my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Let's go find mom and Theseus then we'll IM our families." I said as I led him toward the big house. We walked into the big house, Chiron and Theseus sat around the large meeting table in the family room. We both sat down across from them. We were both smiling like love sick idiots, I guess.

"You two look like you got something to tell us." Theseus said as he smiled at us in return.

"We want to get married this year not next." I said matter-of-factly. Theseus's eyes widened and so did Chiron's.

"Really, what brought this on?" Theseus asked, but his face neutral does he have a problem with us getting married?

"Well the terrible event of this summer and the engagement of a certain brother of ours." Percy said.

"Triton and Calypso are getting married?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, we saw the proposal on the beach." I said. Theseus smiled and clapped his hands.

"I was thinking a double wedding might work" I said. Someone walked out of the kitchen and then I realized it was my mom.

"Double wedding?" Athena asked. Percy and I both smiled at her question.

"Yes, it appears that Percy and Annabeth can't wait another year to get married as they originally planned and now I just heard from them that Triton just proposed to Calypso." Theseus said. A smile crept across my mom's face, but I could also see worry in her eyes, what's going on?

"I knew you two couldn't wait till graduation." Athena said. Theseus sighed loudly. We all looked in his direction.

"Alright, I guess I owe you that vacation to Hawaii." Theseus said. They must have bet on us.

"Did you two bet that we would get married before graduation?" I asked.

My mom just smiled and gave Theseus an evil grin. "Your stepfather here seemed to think that the two of you could hold out, but I wasn't quite sure." Athena said. Percy and I gave her our hurt look. "Now don't give me that hurt look, if Theseus and I were in your shoes we couldn't have waited either." Percy and I both smiled at each other. "Have you told Frederick and Sally, yet?"

"No, we wanted to tell both of you first then we would tell them." I said.

"Percy, don't forget you need to tell dad." Theseus said. He still had that worried look on his face.

"Tell dad what?" Triton asked as he walked through the door with Calypso at his side. Everyone turned and smiled at the happy couple as they stood near the door way. "What's going on?" Triton had a worried look on his face and Percy started to laugh at his brother's expression. I gave Percy the glare and then elbowed him in the side he stopped laughing and gave me dirty look.

"Ahem, well it appears that Annabeth and Percy inadvertently saw your special moment." Theseus said as he gave Percy an amused look.

"Sorry Tri, Annabeth and I didn't mean to pry, but congratulations none-the-less." Percy said as he walked over and gave his brother a hug. When they pulled apart Triton was smiling as Calypso beamed from behind him. I walked over and hugged Calypso and then Triton.

"I wish both of you all the best." I said cheerfully. They both smiled at me in response.

"So you were going to tell dad that Calypso and I are getting married?" Triton asked.

"No, I was going to tell dad that Annabeth and I decided to get married this summer instead of waiting till next summer." Percy said. Triton smiled at Percy and then he looked toward Calypso who nodded in agreement.

"Well, why don't we have a double wedding then?" Triton asked. I smiled at the question.

"Actually, I suggested that earlier, but it's good to see that you agree." I said. Triton smiled and then he looked at Calypso who nodded again.

"We would both be very happy to have a double wedding with Percy and Annabeth." Triton said. Then we heard a loud noise from the kitchen. Mr. D ran into the family room with a happy look on his face.

"Did I just hear the words double wedding?" Mr. D said.

Chiron smiled at his friend and said, "I see that any mention of wedding or party still brings you running my old friend."

Mr. D smiled mischievously. "You can't have a wedding or special occasion without wine. That would be uncivilized." Mr. D said. We all laughed at his comment.

"Don't worry little brother, we wouldn't dream of that." Athena said. I saw Theseus face morph from one of amusement to a serious expression.

"Percy, you and I need to talk, everyone please excuse us." Theseus said as he gave a nod to my mom, who gave him a somber expression. Percy and Theseus walked out of the big house. Everyone turned toward my mom with curious gazes.

"Are you going to tell us what that's about?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Theseus and Percy need to gauge their abilities after everything that has happened. Also, Theseus told Zeus that he would speak to Percy about a special issue." Athena said.

"Do you know what this special issue is?" I asked worriedly. I saw the look on my mom's face. "You better tell me your scaring me now." She looked at me and then sighed deeply. Everyone else in the room looked at her with worry in their eyes as well.

"Percy isn't a half-blood my dear, he is more than that." Athena said.

"Yes, we know that he is Gaea's grandchild and one half of the supreme dioscuri." I said impatiently.

"Think about it, if his father is a god and his mom is a half-blood, what does that make him?" My mom asked.

"That makes him three quarters of a god." I said. I saw Chiron's eyes light up at that idea. "Chiron, what is it, you know don't you?" Chiron looked toward my mom and she nodded for him to go ahead.

"I'm afraid my dear that there have been only a very few who have been what you call three quarters of a god." Chiron said.

"OK, so Percy is unique that's nothing new." I said starting to get a little annoyed now.

"Annabeth, all of the people who have been three quarters god have been immortal." Chiron said. I froze completely Percy was an immortal, like Chiron.

"He's an immortal like you?" I asked.

"No my dear, I was given immortality as a reward, Percy is immortal because when he was claimed by Gaea the power that was always within him surfaced. He is now an immortal, its who he is." Chiron said.

"Mom, we can't get married. I can't marry someone who will never get old. I can't watch myself grow old, while Percy never ages, I can't do it." I yelled as I ran from the big house with tears in my eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't we be happy together? The Fates don't want us to be happy. All of these thoughts ran through my mind as I ran to my cabin.

**Percy's POV**

I walked out of the house with Theseus. He had a worried look on his face and I wasn't sure what was happening. We walked out toward the beach until we were far away from the house so that you could only see the second floor and above.

"Theseus, what's going on?" I asked. Theseus looked at me like the world was ending I had no idea what was so bad.

"Percy, I need to talk to you, Zeus asked me to speak with you about your powers." Theseus said.

"Is he concerned that I'm too powerful?" I asked. It would be like Zeus to be paranoid, but I thought he had changed.

"No, Zeus trusts you and I both. He knows we wouldn't try to over throw him, he wanted me to explain about the new revelations of our ancestry." Theseus said.

"You mean because Gaea is our grandmother?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, do you know what that makes you, you're not a half-blood when your father is a god and your mother is a demigod." Theseus said. I gave him a curious and then a worried look.

"What does it make me?" I asked impatiently.

"For most this would be a good thing, but I know it won't be for you." Theseus said. Now I was really worried. "Percy, when Gaea claimed you she awakened fully the power within you. Everyone who has ever been three quarters god has become immortal the day their grandparent claimed them." I'm immortal now, gods no!

"What about Annabeth, I can't be with her if I'm immortal. I can't watch her grow old while I stay the same. Dammit, I turned down godhood I don't want to be immortal. How do I get rid of this?" I said as I gestured toward myself.

"Percy, this isn't a disease that can be cured, you're immortal. This isn't a gift that can be turned down, its who you are." Theseus said. Theseus grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Little brother, I'm so sorry." I just stared at him and then I broke away from his grasp and ran. I ran as fast as I could toward my cabin. I could feel the tears flow down my face as I ran. I lost Annabeth my life was destroyed. How can I live forever without her?

_**AN: I know drama, but I couldn't have this chapter be all happiness and light, could I?**_


	22. A Goal and a Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 22: A Goal and a Prophecy

_Camp Half Blood _

**Annabeth's POV**

I cried myself to sleep, I remember Malcolm trying to talk to me, but I just told him to leave me alone. I opened the window of my room and it was very early in the morning like four or five. As I opened the window I heard a guitar playing and then I heard a voice singing. It was the one voice I didn't want to hear, but his voice was so sad that I just sat on my bed and listened to him. I recognized the song as "Closer to the Edge" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

_I don't remember the moment I tried to forget,_

_and i lost myself and is a better not said now I'm closer to the edge._

_It was a thousand to one and a million to two,_

_time to go down in flames and I'm taking you._

_Closer to the edge._

_No I'm, not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again._

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again._

_NO NO NO!_

_(Can you, can you, can you)_

_Can you imagine the time when the truth ran free._

_The birth of a sun the death of a dream._

_Closer to the edge._

_This never ending story, it fall with pride and faith._

_We all fall short of glory, lost in myself._

_No I'm, not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again._

_No I'm, not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again._

_NO NO NO NO!_

_(NO NO NO NO!) I will never forget._

_(NO NO!) I will never regret._

_(NO NO!) I will live my life._

_No I'm, not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again (NO NO!)_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again (NO NO NO NO!)_

_Closer to the edge,_

_Closer to the edge._

_NO NO NO NO!_

He sang the song so sadly, but the song said that he wasn't sorry, but what did he have to be sorry for? He did nothing wrong, but he was so sad and I understood why he sang this song. He was closer to the edge and so was I. I couldn't live without him and I knew that he couldn't live without me. What were we to do? There had to be a way to overcome this, I wouldn't let him go. I just hoped that Percy wouldn't give up on me.

**Percy's POV**

I finished playing the song and I felt a little better. I had to get that sadness out somehow, but I knew I couldn't give up. I needed Annabeth and I wasn't going to give up on her or us. I might be immortal, but that doesn't change my feelings for her. I know Theseus said that I couldn't take away my immortality, but was there a way to make Annabeth immortal. I knew one person in camp that could and would tell me if I asked her. I got dressed and ran out of my cabin. I ran as fast as I could until I reached the temple of the oracle. I raced inside and knocked on the door of Rachel's apartment.

"Hold on, do you know what time it is, if this is Connor or Travis I'm going to give you a prophecy you won't soon forget?" Rachel said as she opened the door. Her eyes grew wide when she saw me. Rachel had a bright orange robe on that was so bright I had to look away from her until my eyes could adjust to the bright color. "Percy, what are you doing here?"

"Rachel, I need a prophecy." I said earnestly. Rachel gave me a surprised look.

"Did Chiron or Theseus send you?" She asked curiously.

"No, they don't need to know. I came on my own for my own reasons." I said. Rachel looked surprised, but then she nodded and opened the door the rest of the way to let me in. She walked and motioned for me to sit on the couch in her living room. She sat down on a chair across from me and gave me a curious look.

"Shoot!" She said.

"Rachel, how do I make a demigod immortal?" I asked. Suddenly, Rachel's eyes became intensely green and mist flowed around her. A green mist came out of her mouth as she spoke in that multiple oracle voice of hers.

_With the blessing of the queen you may seek the apple_

_A monster of teeth you must grapple_

_The daughters of Atlas you must appease_

_The goddess of love you must please_

_The fruit will be yours if you accept your power_

_With this gift your love shall flower_

Rachel's eyes became normal again and she fell backwards into her chair. I made sure she was OK and I left to go find Grover and Nico. I knew they would help me and I also knew that they would keep my quest a secret. I found Grover talking to Juniper.

"Percy, how are you?" Grover asked. He saw my serious expression and he said farewell to Juniper. "What's going on Perce?"

"Let's find Nico and I'll tell both of you." I said. We both ran to the Hades cabin and I knocked on the door excitedly. Nico opened the door, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was so pale I thought he just awoke from his coffin, just kidding.

"Perce, Grover what in the name of my father is going on?" He asked. Grover and I forced our way inside I pulled Nico and sat him on his bed while Grover and I pulled up two chairs and sat down.

"I need to tell both of you something important and you have to keep it a secret, got it." I said. They both looked at me worriedly.

"Perce, what's going on?" Nico asked.

"Promise me." I said angrily. They both looked at me suspiciously. "Swear on the Styx." Their eyes grew big when I said that.

"Perce, its that bad?" Grover asked. I gave both of them an angry look and then they both swore on the Styx not to tell anyone what I told them. I then explained everything that happened including Rachel's prophecy. When I finished they were both speechless for a minute or two.

"Are you crazy, you do know that the apples are the golden apples of Hera. She guards them greedily." Nico said.

"I know, but the prophecy says I have to get her blessing before I go after them." I said.

"You think she's just going to give you her blessing?" Grover asked.

"Probably not, but most likely she'll give me some kind of mission to overcome first." I said logically.

"Yeah, one that will kill you." Nico said.

"Hey, immortal hero sitting here." I said. A broad smile crept across Nico's face.

"You might just have a chance." Nico added.

"You can't tell anyone in camp, especially not Annabeth. She'll just try to stop me or worse, she'll try to help." I said.

"Perce we promised on the Styx, so your secret is safe." Nico said.

"Good, I'm going to go to Olympus and then from there I'm going to find the garden of the golden apples." I said. I gave both of my friends a hug and I left as they gave me their good luck wishes. I went to my cabin and packed my bag quickly. I ran to the big house and behind it was my car Tibby. I jumped inside and transformed it into a dune buggy and I drove along the beach. I exited the beach on one of the main roads. I flicked a switch and the dune buggy was replaced with my Tiburon sports car. I drove toward Manhattan, I would get Hera's blessing if it were the last think I would do. Annabeth, I swear on the Styx that we will get married.

_**AN: I know a short chapter, but hey it includes a prophecy, so there and it's the second chapter in one night.**_


	23. All Hail the Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 23: All Hail the Queen

_Empire State Building_

**Percy's POV**

I reached the Empire State Building and parked my car in a nearby garage. I walked into the lobby and asked the guard for the key to the 600th floor, he looked at me with a questioning glance, but before he could protest my eyes glowed green with the power of Gaea. The guard looked at me nervously as he searched through his desk drawer for the key.

"Here sssir." The guard said worriedly.

"Thank you." I said with an angry glare. I snatched the key from his hand and ran to the service elevator just behind the guard's desk. I entered and inserted the key, the elevator suddenly lurched upward at incredible speed. I held on tightly to the rail inside the elevator until it stopped on the 600th floor. The doors opened and I was standing at the bottom of the hill with Mount Olympus in front of me. I ran toward the city and entered the main gate. I ran as fast as I could toward the throne room, I opened the main door and walked quickly to the Olympian throne room. I hoped that Athena, Theseus and my dad weren't there. As I opened the door I saw Zeus and Hera sitting on their thrones talking to each other about an upcoming festival in the main courtyard. I walked up to them and cleared my throat as I kneeled before them.

"Percy, so good to see you my boy." Zeus said happily. Since Theseus's return Zeus and I had been on much better terms. I stood up and bowed my head to my uncle and then toward my aunt.

"Uncle my brother has told me about my, err problem. I assume you have a good idea why I'm here?" I asked hopefully. Zeus looked toward Hera and she smiled.

"I'm afraid so my boy. You wish to discuss your immortality." Zeus said.

"Yes sir, I know it is who I am and I cannot change that. Theseus made that clear to me. I assume you both know that I am engaged to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She is not immortal, I take it you both can see my predicament." I said. Hera frowned with realization and Zeus nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid we do, I'm not sure how we can help you." Zeus said.

"Sir, I don't know if you can, but your wife might be able to." I said hopefully. Zeus looked at me curiously and then he stared toward Hera. Hera gave me a stern, but serious stare.

"What do you mean, I can help you?" Hera asked. I explained the prophecy that the oracle gave me and Hera was definitely surprised. Zeus sat with an astonished look on his face.

"You wish for my blessing to take one golden apple from my tree?" Hera asked.

"Yes, your majesty I do." I said confidently. Hera looked at me and smiled.

"You love this girl don't you?" Hera asked.

"Yes, your majesty, with all my heart." I confirmed. Hera smiled again and then she looked toward Zeus.

"Hera, you can't be seriously thinking of giving him permission to try to get an apple. Ladon is dead, but the Hesperides remain and no one has succeeded in getting an apple since Herakles and he had Zoe's help." Zeus stated. I knew this mission was tough, but it might be impossible. I knew I had to do this, so I cleared my mind of doubt and fear.

"Perseus Jackson, you have my blessing to retrieve one apple, so your beloved may join you in immortality. One apple only, I must warn you that the Hesperides will try everything to stop you. They have also created a new monster even more powerful than Ladon. I warn you, this quest will be the toughest you have ever attempted." Hera said ominously. Zeus just looked at her in disbelief.

"Thank you, your majesty. I must try, I will not give up. However, I do ask a favor of both of you, one that may be very difficult." I asked. Zeus and Hera both stared at me in curiosity.

"What kind of favor?" Zeus asked warily.

"Promise on the Styx that neither of you will tell my family and friends where I have gone. I do not want them to stop me. This prophecy is mine and mine alone. I have to do this." I said. Zeus and Hera both looked at each other and I could tell that they did not want to do this, but they understood my reasoning.

"Alright we swear on the Styx not to tell your family or friends where you went or why." Hera and Zeus said at the same time.

"Thank you both very much." I said. "Lady Hera, is the tree still in San Francisco?" Hera looked at me thoughtfully and then smiled. She has really changed since the war, before she would have probably told me to go to Hades.

"The garden of the Hesperides is in the most tropical of places in the United States now, Hawaii on the main island. I moved it there during the war to keep it further away from the titans, besides Hawaii is much prettier." Hera said. I bowed and started to walk back toward the door.

"Perseus, good luck young hero, you're going to need it." Hera said as I saw Zeus nod in agreement. I walked out of the throne room and made my way to the elevator. I wonder what this new monster looks like I knew I would find out soon enough. I reached the lobby of the Empire State Building. I retrieved my car and raced to the west. It would be a long drive to the west coast, but all my hopes and dreams rested on the outcome of this quest.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke late that morning. I finally went to sleep after listening to Percy's song. I cried myself to sleep actually I know not very daughter of Athena like. I already missed breakfast so I took a shower and dressed for the typical camp routine. I had a Greek class in thirty minutes. As I walked toward the classroom I spotted Grover and Nico walking back from the big house.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Hi, Annabeth nothings going on why do you ask?" Grover said. He sounded a little odd, but I let it slide.

"Oh, I just saw you walking from the big house, is everything alright?" I asked again.

"Everything is fine, Grover and I need to go see you later Annabeth." Nico said abruptly as he pulled Grover away. Those two are acting odd I thought. I went to class and had an uneventful time teaching the young half-bloods about Greek literature and the myths. After an hour and a half I left the classroom and made my way to the mess hall. The lunch bell rang as I entered and I took a seat at my mother's table. I know I usually sit at the Poseidon table, but not today, not after what happened yesterday. I noticed that Chris, Terra, Luke, Rachel, Nico, Grover and Thalia all sat at the Poseidon table, but Percy was no where to be found. I finally felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Thalia giving me a curious look. I hadn't even seen her get up from the Poseidon table.

"Thalia, what's going on?" I asked.

"I could ask the same thing, first Percy doesn't even show up to breakfast or lunch either and you avoided breakfast and now you sit over here." Thalia said angrily.

"Percy didn't show up for breakfast or lunch." I said as I looked at the Poseidon table she was right no Percy.

"Thalia, I don't want to sit over there it hurts too much. I take it that you heard about yesterday?" I asked. Thalia gave me a sad look and I could see the anger drain away from her face.

"Annie, I'm sorry, but Percy isn't even over there and we really would like for you to sit with us. You can't avoid him forever you know." Thalia said.

"I know, well he's not over there and I really could use the company." I said as I stood up and carried my food over to sit with my friends. I sat between Thalia and Terra.

"Annie, we're all glad that you could join us and we are all very sorry about, well we're sorry." Luke tried to say. I appreciated that he didn't mention his name.

"Hey, did anybody check on Percy today?" Chris said, everybody just glared at him. Of course leave it to Chris to completely ignore everyone trying to not say his name while I was here.

"We saw him today, he's not doing well and I doubt we'll see him for a while." Nico added quickly, that peaked my interest.

"What do you mean we won't see him for a while?" I asked curiously. Everyone stared at Nico and then I noticed the deer in the headlights look on Grover's face.

"Grover, do you know what's going on?" I asked giving him the death glare. He visibly gulped and almost chocked on his burrito. Nico gave him a warning glare and I knew something was up. I looked at Thalia and I could tell that she knew something was up as well.

"Dead boy, you know something don't you?" Thalia asked accusingly. Nico gave her a look that clearly said drop it, so I decided to go after Grover.

"Grover, you better spill or I'll beat it out of you." I warned. Grover spit his drink out all over Luke, who stood up and was ready to kick Grover's goat butt.

"Goat boy, what in Hades is your problem?" Luke yelled. Rachel grabbed Luke's arm to settle him down. He grabbed some paper towels and wiped himself off then he sat back down giving Grover his death glare.

"Grover!" Annabeth yelled. Grover paled under her glare.

"I can't tell you all anything." Grover said as he stared toward Nico for support.

"Nico, you know something tell us." Thalia warned. Nico looked at her sadly.

"We can't tell you anything we swore on the Styx, you know we can't." Nico said.

"Guys I can tell you something." Rachel said. We all looked at her suspiciously.

"Percy came to the temple early this morning, he had a question for the oracle. He said that Theseus and Chiron didn't know about it. He asked his question and as you know I never remember the question or the prophecy." Rachel said.

We all knew she was correct, but Percy asked for a prophecy that was certain. "We understand Rachel, but your sure he received a prophecy?" I asked.

"Yes, I always have the same feeling after a prophecy. I passed out lying on my couch and Percy was gone when I awoke." Rachel said. I stood up and ran out of the mess hall with Thalia on my heels. I could see everyone else run, everyone except Nico and Grover. We reached cabin number three and entered quickly. The door was unlocked and the cabin was empty. We entered Percy's room, his bed was made and his duffel bag was gone. He didn't leave a note or anything.

"Where in Hades did he go?" I yelled. He was going to do something crazy I just knew it, but what? Rachel couldn't remember his question or the prophecy. How were we going to find him?

"Annie, calm down let's go to the big house and talk to Chiron." Thalia said.

We all left the cabin and ran toward the big house, I still hadn't seen Grover and Nico. They knew everything, but they couldn't tell us. Damn that swearing on the Styx, if something happens to Percy I'm going to kick the crap out of Grover and Nico. We entered the big house and found Chiron and Mr. D in the kitchen. Thalia explained the situation to both of them.

"Nico and Grover know everything, but they swore on the Styx to not say anything." I said angrily.

"My dear calm down, I will contact Theseus and let him know. The gods can help us find Percy." Chiron said. I was so worried that I totally forgot about my problem. I just wanted Percy to be safe, even if we can't be together. "Please go on with your camp activities I will let you all know when I know more information." I reluctantly left the house with my friends we all walked to the beach by the lake. We didn't feel like training, we were all too worried about Percy. We all sat down on a large log by the edge of the lake.

"What could he have asked?" Chris asked.

"He could have asked how to lose his immortality?" Thalia said.

"Chiron said that he can't do that, his immortality is part of who he is. Its not a gift or an accident." I said sadly.

"Then that leaves only one option Annie, he asked how to make a demigod immortal?" Thalia said.

"You're right Thals." I said.

"Well, Percy was offered godhood because of his heroic deeds." Luke said.

"Sure, but if he wants me to be immortal wouldn't I have to conduct the heroic deed?" I asked.

"Unless he thinks if he does it then he will get offered a gift and then he will ask for you to be immortal." Chris said. He was right he could do that, but what heroic deed, his last deed was fighting Kronos.

"Well, he did just beat Crius, why couldn't he just go to Olympus and ask for a gift?" Terra asked. She was right too, but wouldn't the gods have offered a gift already. He couldn't just go and ask for one on his own accord. The gods don't give gifts when someone asks for it.

"No, he can't just ask for it, they have to offer. If they were going to offer it they would have done that the other day when they were all at camp." I said logically.

"Annie, you're right as usual, then how does someone become immortal on their own?" Luke asked.

"I know what about the Garden of the Hesperides, the daughters of Atlas?" Chris said.

"That's it, great thinking Chris, but Hera would kill anyone who would go after one of those golden apples and she has never been that fond of Percy or me." I said.

"Well, maybe he went to Olympus to ask for her blessing." Thalia added.

"Thank the gods." Grover said from behind everyone. We all turned around to see Nico and Grover standing behind us.

"Spill" Thalia yelled.

"I can't tell you the whole prophecy, but your guesses about the golden apples is correct and so was your guess that he went to Olympus. You guessed so we didn't break the promise, but we can't tell you anymore." Nico said.

"He's going after the apples?" I said in disbelief.

"He's going after an apple, one for you." Grover said.

"We need to go to the big house and tell Chiron, then we have to go to Olympus." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. We ran to the big house, I can't let him get himself killed, we know he's immortal, but we don't know if he could get killed in battle like a huntress. Seaweed brain we're coming, please don't get killed.

**_AN: Well leave it to his friends to figure some of it out, but not all._**


	24. Goddess of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 24: Goddess of Love

_On the Road_

**Percy's POV**

I was driving through the New Jersey Turnpike on my way toward California. The first line of the prophecy was complete, I had Hera's blessing and it was a lot easier than I thought, but Hera's warning about this quest still played in the back of my mind. I drove for several more hours, I was in Pennsylvania now and for some reason bad things always happen in PA, not sure why.

As if in answer to my thoughts a large boulder about the size of a house rolled across the highway tearing an eighteen wheeler in half and barely missing me. I pulled off on the side of the road and initiated the threat warning search through Tibby's computer systems. Suddenly a radar image appeared of two large targets, I realized that they were Laestrygonians. They were charging straight toward me. I initiated the defense grid around Tibby and the car and myself suddenly became invisible. I looked out the windows of my car at the two confused giants. They walked around and searched for me. I locked onto both of the giants with Tibby's targeting computer. I searched through my weapon systems and found the perfect one. That should dispatch them nicely I thought.

My hands flew across the keyboard on the passenger side. I wasn't a very good typist, but I was sufficient for what I needed to do. I initiated the weapons selection and the target cross hairs glowed red as an image of the two giants appeared on the display screen. I knew that I would have to disengage the invisibility cloak from the car when I fired. I waited until the giants were far enough away. Ten minutes later the two giants were about a hundred yards from the vehicle. I disengaged the cloak the giants recognized me, but before they could charge I fired the weapons. Two celestial bronze balls shot out of the car headed straight for the giants. The two idiotic giants just stared as the two balls flew towards them. As the balls reached their targets I armed the weapons remotely and suddenly the two balls exploded sending to large celestial bronze nets that were the size of large fishing nets toward the giants. Before the giants could react they were enveloped within the nets. As they struggled inside the nets the net would contract and dig into their skin. I touched the final control that detonated the final part of the weapon sending a tremendous charge of electricity through the nets. The wattage was almost on par with the master bolt. The nets finally exploded leaving just a charred outline on the ground, the only indication where the two giants had stood only a few seconds ago. I sighed in relief and patted the controls, I really did love this car.

I started the car and headed back onto the road. I was half way through PA as I continued on with my quest. After another three hours of driving I entered Ohio and stopped at a large truck stop at one of the small highway exits. I parked Tibby in a inconspicuous spot and walked into the diner. I armed Tibby's security system as I entered the diner. I sat down in a booth near the window, it gave me a perfect view of my car. The waitress stopped by, she was about my age with blue eyes and blond hair. She tried to flirt with me, but I paid no attention. I was too engrossed in my thoughts of Annabeth and my quest. After I received my Coke, I order a grilled cheese for some reason I hadn't felt hungry for meat since I returned from New Zealand, I wasn't sure why. Suddenly two people just appeared across from me. One looked strikingly like Annabeth until I realized that it had to be Aphrodite and I knew all too well the second person, he wore a leather jacket and his black hair was slicked back. His eyes glowed their usual red color and he gave me a harsh glare.

"Good evening Aphrodite and Ares." I said calmly. I think my calm demeanor made them nervous. These two were definitely not the smartest of the gods and if I played my cards right I could get Aphrodite to tell me what I needed.

"Aren't you surprised to see us punk?" Ares said.

"Ares, why do you always try to start something with me? I thought since the last war that you would be over this by now." I said as I motioned between him and myself. He looked at me and sighed heavily.

"I see you have gotten smarter Jackson." Ares said. I smiled inwardly at his comment.

"I don't know about smarter, but more experienced yes. Now are you going to tell me why you both are here?" I asked curiously. Aphrodite gave me a sad look and I saw Ares look toward her in anticipation.

"Percy, I know about your problem. We both wanted to give you our sincerest apology. We know that you're immortal and that Annabeth isn't." Aphrodite said. So thats why they're here, maybe I can use this sympathy to my advantage I thought.

"I just had to get out of camp, I couldn't be there it just reminded me of her. I couldn't even look her in the face. I just feel terrible." I said with as much anguish and sadness that could force into my voice and facial expressions. Aphrodite began to cry, she was so touched that she began to cry. Ares put his arm around her and held her close as she cried into his shirt. I forced a few tears to flow down my cheeks as well. "I'm sorry please don't cry." Aphrodite sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Percy, you and Annabeth are my favorite couple. You both have pleased me very much, I hope you know that. The two of you share a very unique and powerful love for each other." Aphrodite said. She really did care about us, I never knew that. I always assumed she got her kicks out of making my love life complicated. Well, she did say that I pleased her I think that should suffice in fulfilling that one line of the prophecy. "Percy we have to go, but remember we will be pulling for you." Aphrodite smiled and squeezed my hand. Suddenly they both disappeared in front of me. I finished my food, paid my bill and peeled out of the parking lot toward my destination.

I'm sure that Annabeth and my friends know I'm gone by now. I hit the switch on Tibby's control panel that sent a scrambling signal. Now no one would be able to find me, not even my dad.

So far two lines of the prophecy have been completed, but they certainly weren't in order, although that had happened before with prophecies, so I just let it slide. I think the monster of teeth must be the new monster that Hera spoke about and clearly somehow I will need to appease the Hesperides, the daughters of Atlas. Now that might be harder than fighting the monster of teeth. I cleared my mind of doubt as I drove west, I had to be strong for Annabeth.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

We all entered the big house and I explained everything to Chiron and Mr. D. Nico and Grover confirmed what the could.

"My child have you tried to IM Percy?" Chiron asked. We all looked at each other as if we were fools, I guess we are because we should have thought of that. We all walked further into the kitchen and made a mist of water in the sink. I threw in a drachma and asked to see Percy Jackson. An IM window appeared in the mist but all I could see was Tibby flying down the road, but the message could not get into the vehicle. "I was afraid of this, Percy's car can block iris messages."

"That's ok we can still follow him and see where he is going. We don't know where the garden of the Hesperides is located and clearly Percy does." I said.

"A wise assertion as usual my child, your message window will last only a few minutes with no one to acknowledge its presence on the other side, so analyze the images carefully." Chiron said as he walked back to the kitchen table and continued his game with Mr. D, but I could tell they were both mentally preoccupied.

We watched the IM window carefully until I spotted a road sign that read one hundred miles to St. Louis. The IM window closed a few moments later. "St. Louis, he's moving at a fast pace if he's already there, he's only been gone for what twelve hours?" Chris said.

"Well clearly he's not going the speed limit and with that car of his he can outrun anything on the road, thank you Hephaestus, Hermes and Tyson. They built that car too well." I said sarcastically as we all walked back toward the kitchen table. Chiron and Mr. D looked up from their game and eyed us curiously.

"What did you find out my child?" Chiron asked.

"He's heading toward St. Louis." I said.

"Chiron, one problem, if he received a prophecy like Rachel said, then we have to assume that the prophecy only talked about him and not anyone else going with him. If this quest was for Percy alone won't any interference have some nasty repercussion?" Luke asked. I never thought about that, Luke was right, this quest was for Percy alone and our interference could only make matters worse.

"Luke, you are correct, Percy would not go by himself on a quest if the prophecy indicated more than one participant." Chiron confirmed.

I sighed and looked at everyone's faces, I knew they understood that we couldn't help. "We can't help him, what do we do?" I asked, defeat evident in my voice.

"You need to decide if you will accept immortality and pray for Percy's safe return." My mother said from behind me. We all turned to see Athena and Theseus standing behind us with serious expressions on their faces.

"Mom, I ... he's gone ... on a quest by himself." I said not really sure how to respond to her statement. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"My dear, if he obtains the apple will you choose to become immortal?" Athena asked curiously.

"Mom, I want to be with Percy, but what about dad and my friends? I'll never age while they grow old and die." I said sadly. Thalia, Nico, Luke, Rachel, Chris and Terra all looked at me questioningly.

"Annabeth, don't worry about us, we all want you to be happy and we know that you will only be happy with Percy. You both need each other that's clear to all of us." Thalia said as all my friends nodded in agreement.

"Annabeth, see your friends will not hold you back, but you do need to talk to your father." Athena said. I knew she was right, my father deserved to know what was going on.

"I will IM him, but I'll do that when I'm sure Percy has succeeded." I said. Theseus laughed.

"Sounds like you're a little concerned that Percy might not succeed." Theseus said with a smile. I looked at him and gave him an annoyed smirk. My mom smacked him on the arm, Theseus gave her a sly smile. "All of you, especially you Annabeth know not to underestimate my little brother." We all smiled at him, he was correct of course. "Percy will not give up you're too important to him. He'll fight until he succeeds, I'll guarantee that."

"I know he will, but I don't want him to get hurt." I said.

"Don't worry my dear, Percy will succeed. This is his quest alone and his last quest that he went on by himself worked out pretty well." Athena said as she held onto Theseus's arm. She's right the last time Percy went on a quest by himself was when he found and rescued Theseus from the void, so that quest worked out very well indeed.

"What can we do to help him then?" I asked.

"My dear, we can only pray for him and believe in him, thats all we can do unfortunately." Athena said. I walked over and hugged her. "We need to go my dear, if we hear anything about Percy we'll let you know. " Theseus and Athena stood next to each other and disappeared into a golden light.

"I guess we need to continue on with our day then." I said confidently. I lied, I was worried about Percy, but I would be strong for him. I love him more than anything and I knew he would succeed. I just hoped he wouldn't get hurt in the process. My friends and I walked back into camp and made our way to the training facility. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned slightly to see Luke.

"Annie, don't worry about Percy, he'll get the apple and he'll be back safely." Luke said.

"How do you know for sure?" I asked.

"He loves you more than anything and I know Percy enough to know that he would do anything for you. Besides, he's incredibly powerful and I don't believe he's really uncovered all his powers yet." Luke said.

"You're right, but I love him and well I'm going to worry until he gets back." I said. Luke smiled slyly at me.

"Well, good then I guess I'll beat you in a sword fight for sure then." Luke said sarcastically.

"Awfully confident there aren't we?" I said. Luke smiled and gave me a nod. "Your on Castellan, I'll wipe that smile off your face." We walked into the training facility on the heels of our friends. I knew Luke was just trying to help me get my mind off of Percy and it was working a little bit. My only other worry was how I would tell my dad I was going to be immortal? If Percy can face this quest alone I guess I can face my dad.

_**AN: Some fluff and filler, but a little action.**_


	25. California Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 25: California Girl

_On the Road_

**Percy's POV**

It had been twenty-four hours since I spoke with Ares and Aphrodite, I stopped at a rest area and slept for a few hours before heading back on the road. I was just outside of Cheyenne Wyoming, I had about twelve hours to go before I reached California. I was getting a little tired so I turned on my radio, one thing about my car it has a killer sound system, killer in more ways than one. You see I could project sound levels that would turn your brain to jelly in a few seconds, but inside the car the sound quality was incredible it felt like you were sitting in the sound studio when the song was recorded. As I flipped through the channels suddenly "California Gurls" by Katy Perry came on the radio. I knew Annabeth hated this song, but in some ways it always reminded me of her, besides she's from California.

When the song finished I couldn't help, but think of Annabeth. I couldn't lose her, I needed her more than anything in my life and I would fight to keep her. The one nagging concern behind my quest was that Annabeth would turn down the chance to be immortal with me. I knew she would worry about our friends and her family, she would definitely have a problem not aging while they grew old and eventually died. Then the idea hit me. She would worry about her dad the most and I'm on my way to California, maybe I can stop by her house and speak with him. I knew if he was OK with her being immortal, maybe Annabeth would be as well. It was worth a shot while I was already out here. This idea somehow gave me new found energy as I drove on.

I stopped five hours later at another rest area and slept, my dreams were plagued with two subjects Annabeth and the Garden of Hesperides. Both did little to comfort me. I awoke still a little tired four hours later. I pulled back out on the road and continued on my way. I drove for another fifteen hours until I reached San Francisco. I used Tibby's computer navigation system to locate the Chase household. I pulled into the drive-way and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible, I had bags under my eyes and my hair, which was still short from school was standing straight up in the air. I found an environmental control panel in the car and I pushed the water mist button, perfect for IMs and to refresh a weary son of Poseidon. The mist sprayed me in the face and I could feel my body lighten up and my skin tingle. I looked back into the mirror and the bags under my eyes were gone and my eyes looked more alive. I used the mist and somehow controlled my wild hair. I straightened up my clothes and walked towards the door of the house. It took me a few minutes as I tried to bring feeling back to my legs after driving for so long.

I rang the door bell and waited, it was about seven in the evening and I knew they had to be home. The door finally opened and standing before me was Annabeth's stepmother, her eyes grew wide when she figured out it was me.

"Percy, why are you here, is Annabeth alright?" Mrs. Chase asked worriedly. Annabeth and her stepmother had grown quite close over the past few years and I was glad. I knew she didn't like the demigod lifestyle, but she was resigned to the fact that Annabeth couldn't change who her mother was. Now for yours truly Mrs. Chase was always very nice to me and for some reason I suspected that Annabeth had talked way too much about me.

"Mrs. Chase, Annabeth is fine, I'm on a quest and I thought I'd stop by and visit." I kind of lied.

She gave me an amused glare. "I thought I told you to call me Helen" (AN: I like her name as Helen, so thank you to the story Demigods go to Highschool by DragoNick for the idea) Mrs. Chase or Helen said.

I gave her my patented crooked smile. "Sorry Helen, can I come in?" I asked. She opened the door fully and let me into the house. The boys must have been upstair or out with friends because the house was very quiet. Mr. Chase was sitting in his chair in the living room reading a book on Roman military tactics.

"Percy, so go to see you my boy, is everything OK, where's Annabeth?" He asked curiously.

"Mr. Chase, she's back at camp. I'm on a quest by myself and since I was nearby I thought I would stop and say hello." I said, hoping that I sounded more confident than I felt.

"Percy, we've all known each other for a long while now, what since you were fourteen. Please call me Frederick. I know there is more that you're not telling us." He said, he gave me a look that reminded me of Annabeth. I had to tell them sometime.

"Yes, there's more, its just hard to talk about." I said.

"Did you and Annabeth break up?" Helen asked.

"No, not exactly." I said.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Chase asked worriedly.

"I know you probably didn't here of the battle this summer between the gods and the remaining titans." I said. They both looked at me worriedly.

"It's OK we won, but something happened." I said.

"Go on, something happened to whom?" Frederick asked.

"To me and Theseus, we found out more about our mothers." I said. That interested both of them greatly now.

"You found out something about Sally?" Helen asked.

"Yes, I found out that she is a half blood." I said. They both looked at me wide eyed.

"Which parent?" Frederick asked.

"She found out her mother is Gaea." I said. Frederick sighed loudly and Helen just looked at him curiously.

"Frederick, what's the matter?" Helen asked.

"Percy's grandmother is the mother of the primordial gods and the titans. She was called the mother of all or as we mortals call her, mother nature." Frederick said.

"How does this impact Percy?" Helen asked. I knew by the look on Frederick's face that he suspected the answer, but he didn't give it up.

"Helen, as I have recently learned from my brother and Lord Zeus, I'm not a half blood like Annabeth, I'm much more than that. I'm three quarters of a god and there have only been a handful in all of history. You see every last one of these people including myself have been immortal." I said sadly. They both stared at me and I could tell that they were processing this information.

"Annabeth is not immortal." Helen said and Frederick nodded toward her in the affirmative.

"I'm afraid not, she is a mortal demigod. She would not want to marry an immortal even if its me." I said. They both looked at me sadly.

"There has to be a way for the two of you to be together." Helen said, I always suspected that she supported us, but she sounded like Aphrodite at the moment.

"There is a way, isn't there?" Frederick said. I can see why Athena fell for him, he is very smart and perceptive.

"Yes sir, I asked the oracle, how to make a demigod immortal?" I said. They both stared at me completely in suspense. "She said that I would need to find a golden apple in the Garden of the Hesperides."

"Hera's apples?" Frederick said.

"Yes, Hera gave her blessing, I can take one apple to make Annabeth immortal." I said.

"You came here to see what we think of this?" Frederick asked.

"You see I didn't tell Annabeth where I was going because you know she would try to stop me. The prophecy from the oracle was for me alone. This is my quest and no one can intervene. I know she will worry about both of you and what you would think of her being immortal?" I stated. They both stared at each other for a minute or two, I was getting pretty nervous when they both smiled at me.

"Percy my boy, we know that Annabeth loves you more than anything and if she has to become immortal to be with you then you both have our blessing." Frederick said as Helen put her arm around his waist. A feeling of relief washed over me and I'm sure the color in my face returned quickly.

"Thank you very much." I said as I stood up to leave.

"Going so soon?" Helen asked.

"I'm sorry, but the garden is on the big island of Hawaii. If I'm ever to get this quest complete I need to be on my way." I said. They both stood up and quickly gave me a hug.

"Percy, we both know that you'll succeed, but just in case, good luck son." Frederick said.

"Thank you both so much. I suspect that Annabeth will IM both of you soon, if you would please let her know that I love her and that I will never give up." I said as I walked out of the house and headed for Tibby. I have one shot at success and I planned to make the most of it.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke the next morning still sore from the sword practice with Luke. Actually I practiced with Luke, Thalia, Nico and Chris. I beat all of them except Luke, but he just barely won. I took a hot shower and I felt a lot better. I put on the usual camp clothes a t-shirt, shorts and my pair of old converse. I walked to the mess hall and met all my friends at the Poseidon table as I sat down for breakfast.

"Annie, you're looking well, how did you sleep?" Thalia asked.

"I slept fine mom, you're acting all motherly, should I be afraid?" I asked sarcastically.

"I can't worry about my best friend?" Thalia asked. I just smiled and held her hand.

"Sure you can, thank you for being a good friend Thals." I said. Everyone smiled at us, but suddenly we heard several people yelling at each other. We all stood up and ran outside to see the Stoll brothers on one side and the twins of Themis, Moira and Kyra. I noticed that the two girls had some kind of red stuff in their hair. I realized when I saw the evil glare in Thalia's eyes that it was jello. Thalia was still pissed when they used the jello against the huntresses that one time during capture the flag.

"These two little bastards are going to get it." Moira said. Kyra tapped her bracelet and it turned into a five foot spear.

"I'm going to shove this so far up their ..." Kyra started to say.

"Children, break this up. Connor and Travis, you will apologize to these young ladies." Chiron said as he stood in between the four.

"Chiron, it was only a joke." Travis said. Chiron gave him the death glare.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Travis said. He looked at his brother and Connor just stared between Travis and Chiron.

"I apologize too." Connor said. Kyra and Moira just looked at the two sons of Hermes like they were two pieces of meat that needed to be fried.

"Chiron I still want to beat them senseless." Kyra said.

"I'm sorry child I cannot allow that, but I can ensure you that they are punished properly." Chiron said as he motioned for the Stoll brothers to follow him, they both followed and I had to laugh at the worried looks on their faces. Chiron had a punishment in mind and since they were already on kitchen duty it must be a good one.

Thalia and I walked over to Kyra and Moira. "We're sorry that they played that stupid prank on both of you." I said as Thalia smiled from behind me.

Kyra and Moira both looked at us warily at first, but then I extended my hand, Kyra looked at it closely and then she took my hand in hers and shook it.

"My name is Annabeth daughter of Athena and this is my good friend Thalia, daughter of Zeus." I said. They both looked at us as if they recognized our names.

"I'm Kyra and this is Moira my twin sister, we are daughters of Themis." Kyra said proudly. Moira looked at me closely. "You're the girlfriend of one of the dioscuri aren't you?" Moira said.

"Yes, Percy Jackson is my boyfriend." I said with sadness in my voice. Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. Moira and Kyra just stared at me curiously.

"Yes, none of us have seen him for a while, where is he?" Kyra asked.

"He's on a quest." Thalia said quickly trying to get off the subject of Percy.

"By himself, isn't that unusual?" Moira asked.

"It is, but he has gone on solo quests before." I said.

"Why such the interest in the dioscuri?" Thalia asked.

"They're not just the dioscuri, they are the supreme dioscuri. They are sons of Poseidon and grandchildren of Gaea. The prophecy that predicted they're arrival has been known to the titans since before the first titan war." Moira stated. I never knew they were that important. "Well it was nice to meet both of you, but we have to go to training., take care." Thalia and I waved goodbye to them, they were nice, but a little too fixated on the dioscuri.

"Thalia, I'll see you later I have some drawings for Olympus to work on." I said.

Thalia just rolled her eyes. "Go ahead brain finish your designs." Thalia said as she walked toward the Hades cabin, probably to have a make out session with Nico. I walked to my cabin and walked into my room and closed the door. I pulled out Daedalus's laptop and started drawing. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned and looked behind me to see my father in the window of an Iris message. I didn't even know he knew how to do Iris Messaging.

"Hello, my dear how are you?" My dad said. I guess I have to tell him now.

_**AN: Another filler chapter, I promise more action in the next chapter.**_


	26. Hawaii

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 26: Hawaii

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hello, my dear how are you?" My dad said. I guess I have to tell him now.

"Dad, how are you Iris Messaging, mortals can't IM?" I asked with shock in my voice.

My father just smiled at me slyly. "You'll have to blame your mother, she gave me some special drachmas that allow me to IM for emergencies only that is." My father said.

"Dad are you OK, what's the emergency?" I asked worriedly.

"We're all fine, but the real question is how are you?" My dad said.

"If there isn't an emergency why IM me?" I asked.

"Well, Percy stopped by about an hour ago and we had a short conversation before he had to leave." My dad said. Percy went to San Francisco.

"What did he say?" I said trying to see how much he had told them.

"My dear, he told me everything. I can tell by the look on your face that Percy was right to stop by. You are concerned Helen and I would be mad at you if you became immortal. Well, you don't have to worry you have our blessing. You and Percy are meant for each other and if you have to be immortal to be with him then thats what you have to do." My dad said. I was shocked, I thought he would freak out or something. My father must have seen my surprised looked because he started to laugh.

"What's so funny dad?" I asked incredulously.

My dad stopped laughing, but his wide smile remained. "Your reaction and Percy's were just so dead on. I couldn't help, but laugh." My dad said.

"He was surprised too?" I asked.

My dad's face grew serious. "My dear he loves you more than anything and he's going on this quest to be with you. He was surprised by our reaction, but very thankful." My dad said.

I smiled at the thought and then I remembered something. "Did he tell you anything about the quest?" I asked.

"Yes, he said that he was going for a gold apple from the tree at the center of the garden of the Hesperides and that Hera had given him her blessing." My dad said. I was shocked Hera gave him her blessing.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yes, thats what he said." My dad confirmed.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked. I could see my father touch his chin and I could see a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ah yes, he said that the garden was in Hawaii and he left to complete his quest quickly." My dad said.

"Hawaii, how come he gets to go to Hawaii and my last quest was on the snowy peaks of Mount McKinley?" I asked out loud more to myself than to my dad.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" My dad asked with an amused look on his face.

I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry just thinking out loud." I said.

"Don't worry my dear, I know you have a lot to do. Helen and I both love you and we support all your decisions." My dad said.

"I love both of you too, say hello to the boys." I said.

"Will do, love you." My dad said as he swiped his hand through the IM breaking the connection. I sighed out loud thinking of Percy on his quest. I hope he's alright.

* * *

_On the road and underwater_

**Percy's POV**

I made it to the beach about thirty minutes after leaving the Chase home. People on the beach thought I was crazy as I first drove my car onto the sand and second as I drove straight toward the ocean. Right before the car hit the water I hit the control on the steering wheel that brought up the transformation display, but instead of transforming my car into a boat I turned it into a submarine. I could hear the car pressurize and I could see the car transform into a submarine that looked a lot like an underwater airplane. Tibby slipped through the water and then I lowered the dive planes and my car slipped beneath the surface of the ocean. I set the autopilot and my car/submarine raced toward Hawaii at over one hundred knots. An incredible speed, but one easily attainable if you have engines built by Atlantean engineers.

The trip to Hawaii would take at least twenty hours so I decided to get some sleep. I lowered my chair and fell into a deep slumber. Eight hours later I awoke with abruptly as I heard someone say, 'Help Us' I had no clue where that came from. I looked out the windows and noticed a whale outside my window.

Do you need help, I asked using my mind

Yes, they are attacking us Lord, the voice had to come from the whale.

Who is attacking you? I thought back in return.

Hunters, the whale said in response.

I opened up the sonar display and sure enough I could pick up a group of twenty whales, by the size of them they had to be Blue Whales. Then I saw a large ship about two hundred feet in length and it was closing on them quickly. I turned off the auto pilot and steered straight for the ship. I hit a control on my steering column and suddenly I could see the surface of the ocean displayed on a screen in front of me. There was a large red ship and I could see positioned on the bow a large harpoon gun attached to a large cable tether. Whale hunting was outlawed except for research and native hunting practices. The only research conducted on whales was by the Japanese and some suspected that was just a cover for hunting. However, this ship had no markings and I couldn't see a flag. They were hunting illegally for sure.

I raced toward the ship and it looked like they were ready to shoot the harpoon. I concentrated on the ocean around me and I felt the all too familiar tug in my stomach. Suddenly a large wave of twenty feet hit the side of the ship just as the harpoon fired. The harpoon sailed over the large male Blue Whale they had targeted. The crew members operating the harpoon ran away after the wave hit. I had my chance to take out that harpoon. I opened my targeting computer and positioned the bow of the ship in my cross hairs. The red light appeared informing me that my target was locked and accepted. I searched for the appropriate weapon. I clicked on the Greek fire projectile and set it for a small scale blast. I flicked the fire control and I could see the small celestial bronze projectile fly through the air toward the hunter's ship. The sphere changed into a small ball of fire and when it hit the harpoon a small explosion rocked the hunter's ship.

The explosion broke many of the windows within the ships control room and the bow of the ship was on fire now. Where the harpoon once stood was now occupied by a whole cut out of the front of the ship and flames that covered the remnants of the bow. The ship wouldn't sink and the crew would be too occupied by the fire to worry about the whales. I received a mental thank you from the young male who found me. I steered Tibby back toward Hawaii and set the auto pilot. This experience reminded me that the oceans were huge and many terrible things could happen to it's inhabitants. My father can't be everywhere to protect them. That was one thing that spurred me on. I needed to help protect the oceans and those incredible creatures that inhabited it.

Twelve hours later after eating, reading about the garden and the Hesperides as well as the landscapes of Hawaii I could finally see the outline of the big island on the horizon. Even at this distance I could see how high the island extended into the sky. I knew that the big island had active volcanoes and that the island itself was the largest mountain on earth it just happened to be that most of the mountain was underwater. My marine geology classes were coming in handy. I pulled up on my computer the map of the island that I looked over for several hours already. I would expect based on my research of the garden that it would be located either within or near a rainforest. I looked through the map of Hawaii and located the perfect area it is called Waipio Valley. The valley is located on the Hamakua coast of Hawaii, which is on the North side of the island. This area stretches south into the heart of the island, where I suspected I would find the location of the Garden of Hesperides. Since I can see through the mist I knew I could find it.

The island finally came into view it was a beautiful bright green color and I could see the mountains extend up into the sky near the center of the island. The lush green foliage extended all around the island. I could also see the dark sandy beaches that clearly identified this island as home to at least one volcano. In the big islands case more than one volcano. I took over control of Tibby and steered toward the north of the island where the sand was more a dark brown than black in color. I approached the shore and immediately converted Tibby back into a car. I drove on the beach as tourists stared at me in disbelief. I drove onto the nearest highway and made my way into the interior of the island. I was finally here and I could only imagine the sights that awaited me.

_**AN: Percy's finally here in Hawaii this chapter was a little more filler, but now we have a possible location for the garden and I wanted to tell a little bit about Hawaii as well. Next chapter, the real fun begins.**_


	27. The Fight Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 27: The Fight Begins

_**AN: This chapter will start with a look at Percy's powers, those that he retains plus some new ones.**_

_Waipio Valley, Hawaii_

**Percy's POV**

I drove along the highway until I reached the end of the road. I parked in a public parking lot and set my alarm system. The parking lot was on the edge of the rainforest and I could see the thick foliage in front of me. The rainforest was huge and beautiful. I could hear birds singing in the distance. I exited the car with my backpack on. I had packed enough supplies to last several days. I had made sure to pack supplies, but again for some reason I didn't pack any meat. Every time I thought of meat I became sick to my stomach, I wasn't sure why. I left my car and walked down a trail heading deeper into the rainforest.

As I walked I thought about all the changes in my abilities over the years; from my concentration techniques, to the training in Atlantis, to the mental abilities that I gained after losing my dark side, to the elemental powers that I gained with the blessing of Gaea and now that I was claimed as Gaea's child, grandchild at least. I had no idea about the extent of my abilities. I knew I still had my powers over water, but they were not as strong as when I had the elemental abilities, no more turning into a giant water being, I still had all of my fighting skills. I no longer had the tremendous elemental powers since Gaea restored those abilities to the big three and the other gods. However, I knew somehow that I had other abilities thanks to Gaea. I knew I was immortal now, but I had no idea about the strength of that immortality.

I continued to walk along the trail until I came to a fork in the trail. Now which way do I take. I wasn't sure if I had any mental abilities left. I knew that I couldn't contact people through their dreams and I could no longer astral project, but could I use my mind to pick the right path. I knew I still had my sixth sense that always seemed to help me in a fight and I could use it in the depths of the ocean as well. Could that help me with my current situation? I sat down in the middle of the trail with my legs crossed I closed my eyes and concentrated on my center and the strength within me. I then concentrated on the world around me. The sound of insects and birds as well as other life forms within the forest. I could feel their life forces. Somehow I felt like I was apart of them. I concentrated on the trees themselves. I could feel the wind blow through the trees, I could sense animals walking on the bark or on the leaves.

I concentrated on the forest floor and on the earth beneath me. Suddenly my mind raced forward as if some great force propelled me forward. After a few moments I saw a clearing in the forest and a shimmering light in front of me. The light transformed into a beautiful garden and at its center was the largest and most beautiful tree I had ever seen. It looked like the cross between a live oak and a giant redwood. It had to be over three hundred feet tall and the base of the tree measured in tens of feet in diameter. The tree looked ancient, but it was clearly alive and flourishing. Then a rush of images flooded my mind again and my eyes opened. I was still sitting on the trail with the fork in the trail before me, but when I looked toward the fork the right side glowed with a faint green aura. That was my direction, I stood up and walked down the right path. I knew this would lead me to the garden.

I had been walking for a good hour until I felt a tingling sensation on my skin. It was like there was power in the air, like electricity was leaking out of the air itself. Something in the back of my mind ordered me to stop and look around. Not sure, but it sounded like a voice telling me to prepare. I took out Riptide and uncapped it, the sword grew in my hand. I heard laughing coming from the woods, "Who or what are you?" I yelled. The laughing stopped and suddenly the trees in front of me shook as if something massive was walking toward me. After a few minutes I felt the ground shake as whatever it was headed straight toward me. The two trees in front of me suddenly fell over and standing in front of me was the strangest creature I had ever seen it had the head and torso of a woman except the face sported two large fangs and I could see a forked tongue. The body was the real interesting part, the lower body was that of a scorpion with multiple legs and the tail consisted of a very large stinger. The entire creature was about fifteen feet tall and over twenty feet long.

"Ah, a tasty hero." The creature hissed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Campe, I'm one of the guardians of the garden." Campe said.

"How many guardians are there?" I asked suspiciously.

"That would be telling besides you'll be dead soon enough." Campe said. She lunged forward with her stinger and I jumped out of the way and rolled along the ground. "You're fast young one." I touched my wrist band and my gauntlet appeared then I hit the gem that extended my armor and my helmet. Campe lunged again with her tail, I did two back flips in quick succession. Her tail hit the ground and sent rock and soil into the air. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, the sword grew in my hand. Campe dove forward again with her tail as the stinger came down I did a spin move and as I completed the spin I used my momentum to swing my sword down in a short, but deadly arc. Riptide cut through Campe's tail sending the stinger flying into the woods. Campe screamed in pain. "I will kill you."

Campe ran forward with her clawed feet she tried to run over me, but I was too fast. I jumped onto a tree and as she ran forward I sprang from the tree and landed on her back. Her head turned like an owl and she spat venom at me, I jumped off her back just in time as the venom hit a tree. I could see the venom eat through the bark like acid. I needed to end this battle quickly before she got in a lucky shot with her venom. It took her a while to turn around, so that gave me my opportunity. I concentrated on the ground and I could feel the power of Gaea within me. I focused on the earth and as Campe turned around a large piece of bedrock erupted from the ground. The rock hit her as she ran, which flipped her on her back. She couldn't turn over, I ran toward her and plunged Riptide into her unprotected side of her body. I twisted my sword and I could hear her insides spill out onto the ground. She erupted into golden dust and disappeared.

I cleaned off Riptide and continued to walk into the rainforest. With this attack I knew I was on the right track. I followed the path made by Campe further into the forest. I finally entered a large clearing, but it didn't remind me of my dream. It wasn't large enough and I couldn't feel the power of the garden and the tree. Suddenly, I heard and felt foot falls as they approached me. I looked around, it felt like the large footsteps were coming from every direction. Suddenly trees exploded out of the ground, I jumped out of the way just in time as they landed on the ground where I had stood just few seconds ago. As rolled along the ground I heard the footsteps approach, I looked up to see three giants of at least twenty feet in height approach me. They each had six arms and they had jagged teeth, like they were use to eating meat.

"Awe, brothers a little hero snack I see." The tallest giant said, I guess they were all brothers.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"We are the Gegenees, we hate the gods and in your case their spawn." The taller giant said. "Brother's its time to feast." The smaller giant ran toward me, but before it could attack I threw Riptide at incredible speed. The sword flew through the air like a laser and struck the smaller giant directly between the eyes, the creature exploded into golden monster dust. The other two giants screamed in pain and anger as they ran toward me. I timed my jump and right before they crushed me I jumped to the side with three quick flips. The two giants ran directly into each other. They both fell backwards with a loud crash that shook the ground. I extended my trident and fired at the closest giant. The blast struck the creature directly in the chest sending him careening into the forest. I didn't see the other giant until I felt him kick me sending me flying into the forest. I hit a tree hard splitting it in half. Without my armor I would have been gravely wounded. Even with the armor and my ability to strengthen my body I still felt bruised ribs.

I sat up near the tree stump that I just created. I couldn't find my trident. Just great now I didn't have a weapon, but then I looked at my right hand and I saw the two inch spikes that extended from my gauntlet. I ran back into the clearing to see the two giants looking for me. When they saw me they charged, I concentrated and when one reached down to grab me I jumped on his arm and ran up to his shoulder quickly. Before the creature could react I punch him directly in his left eye sending blood and gore exploding from the wound. The giant reached up to hit me, but I jumped off his shoulder and into a nearby tree. The giant screamed and was holding the bloody whole where his left eye use to be. The tallest giant ran toward his brother to see if he could help, then he saw me in the tree out of the corner of his eyes. He ran toward me, but before he could strike I jumped from the tree towards the ground and his feet. Before he could react I swung my right arm and I could feel the spikes of my gauntlet slice through the sinew, ligaments and cartilage of his Achille's tendon. The giant fell over and crashed into his brother sending both of them into the forest. A large crash of trees and underbrush could be heard all around.

The two giant were still for a few minutes. I suddenly felt Riptide in my armored scabbard. I pulled out the pen and uncapped it. The sword extended into my hand just as the two giant walked out of the forest. I concentrated on the soil and rock that was on the ground around me. The rocks and soil floated into the air and then I did something that I didn't know I could do. I molded the rock and soil into two twelve foot long spears. The spears were about two inches in diameter. The giants froze at the sight in front of them. Before they could react I sent the spears soaring through the air; one imbedded in the chest of the giant with the injured eye he immediately disintegrated into golden dust, the second spear flew through the air and imbedded in the stomach of the last giant. He fell to the ground. I walked over to the creature as it coughed up blood. I approached it's head and immediately stabbed him between the eyes turning him into golden dust.

I sat down on the ground exhausted. I needed some rest, I just dispatched four monsters in short order, but my ribs throbbed under my armor. After five minutes I stood and walked back into the rainforest toward the direction of the garden. I had a feeling more monsters awaited, especially the monster of teeth.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed some action in this part of the story, much more action to come.**_


	28. A Giant Mess

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 28: A Giant Mess

_Waipio Valley, Hawaii_

**Percy's POV**

As I walked back into the forest I remembered my trident. I capped Riptide and placed it back into my scabbard. I concentrated and then I felt my mental link with the trident. I turned to my left and I saw the trident floating in the air with a blue-green glow around it. I concentrated on it and it sprang forward, I caught it in mid air. I touched it to my gauntlet and it melted back into my armor. I walked further into the forest, then I heard someone talking it sounded like they were floating in mid air. I came to the edge of a clearing and when I looked up I saw two of the largest giants I had ever seen. One of the giants would speak and the other just grunted in response and the way the one giant spoke to the other I decided that they must be brothers. They looked like ordinary men, but they had to be fifty feet tall. I walked toward them as I listened to the one giant talk about how they would destroy the gods, who are these giants?

"Stop little hero." The tallest giant said.

"Who are you?" I asked. They both looked at me as if I was an insect.

"I am Otus and this is my brother Ephialtes." The taller giant said as he pointed toward his brother. "You shall not pass us little one."

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I'm on a quest with the blessing of Lady Hera." I said. They both started to laugh.

"Awe, so you are our little brother, well do not think that will help you or the blessing of that witch Hera." Otus said as he glared at me.

"You are sons of Poseidon?" I asked, I never heard of these guys.

"Yes, but we have disowned our father just as he disowned us. He is no better than any of those other Olympians." Otus said with clear disdain in his voice.

"If you want to destroy the gods so bad why are you guarding the garden?" I asked. They both stared at each other and smiled.

"You see the Hesperides pay very well and it is expensive raising an army." Otus stated. They're raising an army?

"Well, I can't allow you to attack Olympus." I said.

"We can't allow you to reach the garden." Otus said as his brother grunted loudly beside him.

"Then we're at an impasse then." I said.

"I guess we are." Otus said as both giants slammed their arms down to squash me. I jumped to the side and rolled away into the forest. I could hear the two giants walk forward looking for me.

"Where did he go?" Otus yelled. I guess his brother couldn't speak because all he did was shrug his shoulders. I extended my helmet back over my head I would need the added protection against these two giants. I looked around into the forest to try to find a weapon. I concentrated on the ground and two large spikes made of rock emerged from the soil. They were at least a foot in diameter and about ten feet tall. I saw Otus walking toward me. I focused on the ground in front of him and a large boulder that was twelve feet tall by thirty feet long emerged from the ground. Otus's left foot caught the edge of the boulder causing him to trip as he fell I jumped into the air. Otus landed into the forest and the two spikes impaled him through the chest. He didn't dissolve into dust, so as I came down from my jump I landed on his back. I quickly ran to the base of his neck and stabbed Riptide through his spinal cord. He immediately dissolved into dust sending me rolling into the remains of the forest.

When I finally came to a stop I noticed Ephialtes looking for his brother, but when he saw me he opened his mouth and a piercing scream erupted sending me flying further into the woods. I hit hard against a tall tree and slid to the ground. The collision knocked the wind out of me. After my head cleared and I caught my breath I felt the ground shake around me. I looked up to see Ephialtes walking toward me. His face was red and his eyes were filled with hate. As he approached I focused on the ground below me, I could feel an underground spring or aquifer about ten feet below the surface. I concentrated on the ground and on the water. I caused an earthquake to shake the ground then I could feel myself pulling on the soil, rock and the water all at once. Ephialtes ran forward to attack, but right before he could strike I used all of my strength to pull upward and a jet of water exploded out of the ground striking the giant in the face sending him backwards onto the ground. When he landed the ground cracked open behind him. He was about to get up, so I concentrated on the large crack in the ground. As the giant stood I used all my strength again to pull open the crack until it was a large canyon at least forty feet in width. Ephialtes lost his foot hold and fell backwards into the canyon. He began to stand up and I extended my hands apart and willed the rock and soil to close. I willed all my strength into my arms I could feel the strain in my biceps and triceps. I slammed my hands together as hard as I could sending the canyon walls slamming together squashing the giant between them. A puff of gold dust erupted from the small crack that was the remnants of the canyon and identifying the destruction of the giant within its walls. I looked at the crack and exhaustion finally took its toll as I passed out into unconsciousness.

I awoke several hours later I guess because I could tell that the sun was rising. I was lying in a soft patch of grass and it looked almost like it was a bed of flowers that was odd. I tried to move my arms and legs then I realized that I was chained to the ground. The chains were incredibly strong; on closer inspection they were some type of celestial bronze.

"I see you're awake young hero." A female voice said, the voice sounded vaguely familiar. I looked up to see a woman with olive color skin, dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. Her hair extended past her shoulder and she was wearing a light blue dress that extended down just passed her knees. She walked gracefully toward me and stopped just inches from my feet. "You are a fine specimen young man, what is your name?"

"My name is Percy Jackson." I said. Her eyes lit up in recognition at my name.

"The hero of Olympus, yes even out here in this jungle we have heard of you." The woman said.

"We?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Aegle, these are my two sisters Erytheia and Hesperia. We are the Hesperides, daughters of Atlas." Aegle said as she pointed to a pretty blonde haired woman (Erytheia) and a lovely redheaded woman (Hesperia). I smiled because I had made it to the Hesperides I was one step closer to achieving my quest.

"Why do you smile young one?" Aegle asked, I guess she must be oldest because she does all the talking, I thought.

"My quest is to obtain one of the golden apples, Hera has given me her blessing." I said confidently.

Aegle began to laugh and her sisters joined her. "We don't care what that witch Hera has given you. Her blessing is meaningless to us. You will fail like all the others." Aegle said as her sisters smiled behind her.

"Herakles didn't fail." I pointed out to her. Aegle and her sisters glared daggers at me.

"Don't speak of that accursed male, he only won because he tricked our stupid younger sister into trusting him. She was a fool." Aegle said.

"She was not a fool, she was in love and he betrayed her." I yelled. Nobody spoke that way about Zoe she was a hero in my book.

"You knew our sister?" Aegle asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I knew her when she was the lieutenant of Artemis." I said. Aegle looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean was the lieutenant of Artemis?" Aegle asked.

"You're father killed her while she tried to defend Artemis, she died a hero." I said proudly. Aegle looked at me like I had just slapped her across the face.

"You lie son of Poseidon and you will pay for your deception." Aegle said.

"I do not lie." I yelled, but she raised her hand and I blacked out again.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I was walking from the training facility I had just finished my archery class. I walked toward my cabin, I looked over to cabin three and looked away quickly, it reminded me too much of Percy. He was out on a dangerous quest while I was safe here at camp. I heard running from behind me, I turned to see Katie Gardner running toward me.

"Annabeth" She yelled breathing heavy.

"Katie, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Chiron needs to see you at the big house." Katie said. I ran passed her and charged toward the big house. I ran through the front door and into the large meeting room that was just off the great room. I stopped immediately as I saw the people in front of me. The large table that was used for meetings with cabin leaders was now inhabited by my mom, Theseus, Chiron, Mr. D, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Rhea and Gaea herself. I was shocked to see this collection of gods and a titan before me.

"My child thank you for coming." Chiron said as he motioned for me to sit down.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked. Gaea cleared her throat, my mom looked at her and nodded conceding the answer to this question to her great grandmother.

"My dear, I have asked everyone here to attend a meeting, you have been asked to attend because this meeting has to do with Perseus or Percy as you call him." Gaea said sincerely.

"What about him, did something go wrong with his quest?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm afraird he has already overcome much during this quest more than any hero before him, but sadly his ordeal has just begun." Gaea said as she motioned toward the center of the table. Suddenly the air above the table began to glow wiith a bright green color. The green mist in the middle dissolved into a window similar to an Iris message, but something was different about it. The window in the mist cleared to show a beautiful rainforest with tall trees and I could hear tropical birds singing. The image zoomed in and I could see a man in shorts on his knees holding up a large boulder. The image cleared and gasps could be heard all around the table as the man was clearly Percy, he was bleeding a copperish color from multiple cuts and lacerations on his skin, but it looked like he was holding a massive weight. The image zoomed out to show exactly what Percy was holding. The large boulder was not a rock at all it was part of a floating mountain and on the top of a great plateau on the mountain was a beautful garden of waterfalls, flowers and incredible trees. At the center of the floating mountain was a massive tree over three hundred feet in height. The image zoomed in on the tree and the branches of the tree were covered with large golden apples. The image zoomed out again to show the large floating mountain once again.

The image zoomed in again to Percy holding up the mountain, it wasn't floating now, Percy was holding it up. The image zoomed out a little to show three women standing in front of Percy. "Young one you will hold up our mountain until it kills you. Do not think we are without mercy, you seem strong and very determined. Therefore, we will loosen that determination with despair. We will show you images that you have only seen in nightmares, we will make them real and in turn you shall give in to fate. You cannot win young one." The tall women said. The two women next to her began to laugh ominously.

_**AN: A cliffy, I guess the Hesperides aren't pushovers afterall. **_


	29. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 29: Mind Games

_Waipio Valley, Hawaii_

**Percy's POV**

It felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders, even though this was not as heavy as holding up the sky, it was heavy enough to keep me from being able to escape. I was trapped under this mountain and I had no way of getting free.

"Hero you will hold up our mountain until it kills you. Do not think we are without mercy, you seem strong and very determined. Therefore, we will loosen that determination with despair. We will show you images that you have only seen in your nightmares, we will make them real and in turn you shall give in to fate. You cannot win my young hero." The tall women said. The two women next to her began to laugh ominously.

"Why ... are you ... doing this?" I asked between breaths. I concentrated on my strength, I felt a little better, but the weight was still terrible. If I moved too much I might collaspe under the weight of the mountain. I had to stay still.

"You are a liar and a thief." Aegle said.

"I ... never ... lied ...to you. I'm ... no ... thief." I said still trying to remain calm.

"You lied about my sisters death and you want to steal an apple, you told us that much. No more discussion let's see how you maintain your composure with your world crumbled around you." Aegle said as all three of the Hesperide's eyes began to glow with power.

Suddenly, I was no longer holding up the mountain, but I was standing in the underworld and I saw Nico. He was a lot younger and was talking to the ghost of King Minos about transferring souls. Then the image changed and I could see Nico talking to a ghost and I recognized the ghost as Theseus. That can't be right, Nico, Theseus and I had talked about this event and based on the ghost's description Theseus revealed that the ghost was actually his best friend Pirithous. Theseus had spoken to Pirithous's ghost in the underworld and they had reconciled. Theseus discovered that his powers were intensified in the underworld and the dark forces within himself had won out and killed his best friend. Pirithous didn't blame his friend and actually he tried to cover for him in the underworld by pretending he was Theseus. He helped Theseus's plan regarding the void by causing people to believe Theseus was in the underworld. However, the scene before me showed my brother dead and in the underworld, then I realized this was a nightmare and that the Hesperides were playing with my mind. This is a lie, my brother is alive and well, I thought to myself. Darkness covered me again and the world went blank.

An image appeared before me and I saw myself walk toward the beach. My younger self was looking for someone. I followed him onto the sandy beach near the lake. I watched as he walked along the water until he suddenly stopped. He stared towards the lake and then I saw a canoe slowly drifting in the lake. I looked closer and I could see Annabeth and a male demigod in the boat. I didn't remember seeing this guy before. Annabeth looked like she did when she was seventeen. I could see her golden curls tied into a messy pony tail, but then she did the unthinkable she leaned forward and kissed the boy in front of her. I felt my heart sink into my chest. I saw my younger self fall to his knees and weep openly as he watched his girlfriend kiss another boy. I continued to look at my younger self cry and beat the sand in front of him. Annabeth loves me this can't be real it can't. The image faded and everything went black again.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

We were all fixated on the scene in front of us. Percy was holding up the mountain that held the Garden of the Hesperides. Percy's eyes were closed and I could tell by the look on his face that he was seeing terrible things.

"This is a lie, my brother is alive." Percy yelled. What were they showing him? A few more minutes passed and I could see tears slide down Percy's face. "Annabeth loves me this can't be real it can't." Percy said. What's going on?

"Lady Gaea, what are they showing him?" I asked.

"I will show all of you." Gaea said as her eyes glowed green and then the window in the green mist changed to show darkness, then an image appeared.

A room with white walls appeared and in the center was a hospital bed with a person lying in it. The image zoomed in to the person in the bed and lying there was Percy under a white sheet. The walls, ceiling and floor of the room were bright white. Fluorescent lights in the the ceiling shined down casting an unhealthy light on the room below. The door to the room opened and a older man with graying hair walked in wearing a white coat. The name Doctor Anderson apeared on the left front side of the coat. The doctor had a clipboard in his hands. He walked over to Percy and placed his hand on Percy's forehead. Percy began to move under the doctor's touch. His sea green eyes opened and a look of pure confusion shown on his face.

"Where am I?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Percy, you are safe, you're in a hospital." Dr. Anderson said. How did he get in a hospital? I looked around the table, everyone was fixated on the scene in front of them.

"Am I sick or hurt?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid this is a hospital for the mentally disturbed." Dr. Anderson said. Percy looked at him like he was the one who was insane.

"You think I'm crazy, how long have I been here?" Percy demanded.

"Percy, you have been here for almost six years now. Do you remember why you are here?" Dr. Anderson asked him. Six years this has to be a dream.

"I don't remember." Percy said.

"Well, you were going to school at Yancy Academy and you went on a field trip to the museum, do you remember the museum?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Yes I remember it." Percy said with confusion still etched on his face.

"Do you remember what happened at the museum?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"I was attacked by my teacher, she was a Fury." Percy said. The doctor just shook his head and made a note on his clipboard.

"Percy, you attacked your teacher and a fellow student. No one attacked you." Dr. Anderson said. That's a load of crap, I thought.

"What about Mr. Brunner and Grover?" Percy asked. I looked at Chiron and he stared intently at the image before us.

"Percy, there was never a Mr. Brunner at Yancy Academy nor was there ever a student named Grover Underwood. They are both figments of your imagination." Dr. Anderson said. I looked at my mom and she stared at me in disbelief.

"That can't be true, what about camp half blood, my father, Thalia, Nico and and Annabeth?" Percy yelled.

"Calm down, you're only making this harder on yourself Percy. Don't you think that you owe it to your mother to end this fantasy that you have been living in for six years?" Dr. Anderson asked. Percy just stared at him in disbelief.

"My mother?" Percy said.

"Your mother has put her life on hold for you. She works extra jobs to pay for your hospital stay, she comes her three times a week to visit you. You have destroyed her life all because of this childish fantasy." Dr. Anderson said. Percy just looked at him with tears in his eyes. "There are no such thing as Greek gods, there are no monsters out to destroy you, there are no demigods and there is no beautiful daughter of Athena waiting for you." When the doctor said that I felt my face grow hot with anger and I wanted to reach into the image and strangle that stupid mortal. "You must forget about that fantasy, you need to live your life and let your mother have a life for once. Please Percy do this for her, give up this fantasy." Percy snap out of it, its all a trick.

I looked back towards the gods and goddesses, they were all completely shocked at this scene. I looked toward Gaea and she turned to look at me. "It is time, Percy is about to give up on us, the Hesperides know him well enough, he will give up this so called fantasy for his mother. His fatal flaw will destroy him, but it can also save him." Gaea said as her eyes glowed brightly again. "All of you must speak to Percy, he can hear you now." We all looked at Gaea and then back at the image in front of us.

"Percy, this is your brother Theseus, please don't give up on us." Theseus said. Percy turned his head around in the room to look for the source of Theseus's voice.

"Theseus where are you?" Percy asked.

The doctor grabbed Percy's shoulders and shook him violently. "Percy, you are slipping back into the delusion, stay focused." Dr. Anderson said.

"Percy, this is Athena, they are using your fatal flaw, this image is not real, you know I speak the truth." Athena said. Percy stared into the distance.

"Athena, where am I?" Percy asked.

"There is no such person named Athena, there are no gods Percy." Dr. Anderson said as he held Percy's face to make him look into his eyes.

"Remember your training child, this is Chiron, we all care for you son, you have the strength to break this spell." Chiron said.

"Chiron, please help me." Percy begged.

"Percy, you're the only one who can help you, give up these fantasies. Concentrate on getting well, think about your poor mother." Dr. Anderson said.

"Percy, don't listen to that damn mortal, this is Lord Zeus, snap out of it." Zeus yelled. Everyone around the table just stared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Uncle, I don't know what's real anymore, please help me." Percy said. I could see the pained look on Zeus's face. He wanted to help Percy, but the ancient laws would not allow interference during a quest.

"Son, please snap out of it. Sally is fine, she is at home with Paul and Zoe. Please come back to us." Poseidon said urgently.

"Dad, your real, I know you are, what's going on?" Percy asked.

Dr. Anderson slapped Percy hard across the face and several of us around the table stood up ready to charge the image in front of us. "Snap out of it, don't go back into that fantasy, boy." Dr. Anderson yelled.

"He's not a real doctor Percy, he is a hallucination brought on by the Hesperides. You are holding up the mountain that holds the garden. They want you to give up so you will be crushed under the mountain." I said. Percy's face lit up at the sound of my voice.

"Annabeth" Percy said. Suddenly, Percy was punched in the face hard by Dr. Anderson knocking him out of the bed and onto the floor. Everyone around the table cursed in ancient Greek.

"Stop it, you're slipping back again." Dr. Anderson yelled.

"Percy, he isn't real. I love you, remember your quest, remember who you are and what you are." I yelled. The doctor pulled his arm back and three another punch toward Percy's face. Percy caught the doctor's fist in his hand and squeezed. The sound of bones breaking and the scream of the doctor could be heard through the image in front of us. Percy stood up quickly and punched the doctor hard sending him flying into the wall. The scene in front of us immediately changed back to reality. Percy was still holding up the mountain and the Hesperides were cursing in ancient Greek in front of him.

"Its not possible, no one can break that spell." Aegle yelled. Percy looked up from his struggles holding up the mountain.

"I guess you haven't spoken to Polyphemus, I'm nobody." Percy said then he began to laugh. As his laugh intensified he began to glow a beautiful green color and he stood up pushing the mountain up with him. The Hesperides screamed in surprise and then Percy's eyes glowed a bright blue-green color and ten pillars made of black granite exploded out of the ground. The pillars connected loudly with the bottom of the mountain. Percy let go of the mountain and walked toward the Hesperides once he was out from under the mountain he fell to his knees and the green glow around him subsided, he looked exhausted.

The gods and immortals gathered around the table exploded into cheers, even Hades himself looked happy. We all looked back toward the scene in front of us. The three Hesperides walked toward Percy. They were each holding a celestial bronze spear now. "Congratulations, but you will still die." Aegle said as she extended the spear in front of her. Suddenly Gaea herself appeared in front of the Hesperides, the three women stopped in surprise. I could see them shiver in fear at the sight of the ancient goddess before them.

"Leave my child alone." Gaea yelled.

"Lady Gaea, you cannot interfere this hero is on a quest, the ancient laws forbid interference." Aegle said as she held out her spear.

Gaea glared at her and Aegle lowered her spear in respect. "Well then it is a good thing that my existence proceeds the ancient laws now doesn't it." Gaea said. Aegle looked at her completely shocked. "Your fight with my grandchild is over, he will now proceed to the next trial."

"We must have retribution, he lied about our sister." Aegle said.

Gaea looked at the three women sternly. "Percy Jackson does not lie, especially about your sister. She died a hero at the hands of your father and if you think I lie then you all can fight me." Gaea said as the earth shook and a brilliant green aura surrounded her.

Aegle and her sisters looked at Gaea and then they sighed as they all dropped their spears to the ground. The three sister walked to Percy and knelt in front of him. "We are sorry great hero, please forgive our stupidity." Aegle said as her sisters nodded.

Percy looked up into their eyes, a flash of anger shown in his eyes, but was quickly gone. "I should destroy you all, but that would not show respect to my family or to your sister. You are forgiven." Percy said. The Hesperides sighed in relief they stood up and walked away from Percy as Gaea knelt down beside her grandson.

"Child, you have done well." Gaea said.

Percy stared at his grandmother. "Thank you grandmother." Percy said. Gaea smiled at him warmly.

"Now you must reveal your true power." Gaea said. I looked around the table and everyone looked on curiously.

"What do you mean my true power?" Percy asked with exhaustion in his voice.

"As a child of Poseidon, you have power over the seas, power over storms and earthquakes. You can speak to all forms of sea life and to all types of horses." Gaea stated.

"Yes" Percy confirmed.

"As the grandson and claimed child of mine, you have similar abilities." Gaea said.

"Yes, I can control rocks and soil." Percy stated. Gaea smiled affectionately.

"Yes, that is part of my power, but as the mother of the earth and the mother of all you have more power. When you spoke to and heard the minotaur, that was part of your power." Gaea said.

"How?" Percy asked simply.

"As my child you can speak to all forms of life on this planet, but beyond that you can gain strength from the ground and from rocks, like you do from water." Gaea said.

Percy's eyes lit up at that statement. "I can?" Percy asked.

"As a child of Poseidon you can turn into water or water vapor, as my child you can turn into rocks, sand, soil anything that is part of the earth." Gaea added.

"Those are incredible powers." Percy said.

"They are, but you have one last power, one that is truly incredible." Gaea said.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I will show you child. Close your eyes and concentrate on the world around you." Gaea said. Percy closed his eyes and sat on the ground with his legs crossed. "Now stretch out your senses feel the world around you draw strength from the rocks, the soil, and the water." Percy began to glow a pale green as his body began to slowly absorb strength. "Now feel the life around you from the whales in the sea to the lowliest microbe in the soil. Connect yourself to these beings." Percy began to glow more brightly. "Do you feel their strength?"

"Yes, grandmother." Percy said. Percy began to glow even more brightly until the scene in front of us was completely blocked by green light. When the light finally receded the scene became clear again. Standing in front of Gaea on the scene was Percy, he no longer had any cuts or bruises, his skin was perfectly healed and even old scars were gone. His skin glowed with power and his eyes were like green suns. Gaea walked toward him and hugged him tightly.

"You have reached your full potential my child. Now you must face your last trial on this quest. Proceed to the garden and confront the monster of teeth or as the Hesperides call him Dardanos." Gaea said. Percy nodded and touched his gauntlet, his armor extended over his body and he slowly climbed up the mountain.

I looked at the people around the table they all looked on in fascination as Percy climbed up the mountain toward the garden. I knew that everyone here was curious about the monster of teeth. Who or what is Dardanos?

_**AN: All answers regarding Dardanos will be revealed next chapter.**_


	30. I Meet the Monster of Teeth

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 30: I Meet the Monster of Teeth

_The Garden of the Hesperides_

**Percy's POV**

I felt power course through my body, I wasn't as powerful as when I had the elemental powers of the gods, but still the power was incredible. I climbed the side of the massive mountain, I can't believe I held this thing up for so long. After thirty minutes of climbing I reached the top of the plateau. I pulled myself up over the edge of the plateau and what I saw before me astounded me.

On top of the plateau was the largest garden I had ever seen. It was beautifully designed with massive trees and fields upon fields of breath taking flowers. There were pools of water with giant lilly pads and large water flowers that floated on the surface. There were waterfalls that were surrounded by cliffs of vines and flowers. The garden was awash in a rainbow of colors, but the real spectacle was the massive tree in the center of the garden. It was the largest tree that I had ever seen. It had to be well over three hundred feet tall and at its base this tree was at least forty to fifty fee in diameter. The tree had large broad leaves that were the size of dinner plates. The most beautiful part of the trees were the large golden apples that were the size of grapefruits. The apples gleamed in the sunlight. I was frozen in disbelief no place could be more beautiful. I stretched out my senses and I could feel the power of the life force of this place, it gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

I walked forward straight for the tree. I could hear birds chirping loudly as I approached, then suddenly all noise ceased. I looked around to see what happened, but I could find nothing amiss. The ground began to shake and a loud stomping sound could be heard in the distance. I froze remembering Dardanos, the monster of teeth, this was my last challenge, the worst one yet. The noise kept getting louder and the ground shook more fiercely. After what seemed like an eternity, the forest to the west of the Great Tree exploded as the oddest and most terrifying monster I had ever seen jumped out of the forest and landed a hundred yards from me.

This creature was at least one hundred feet in length and at least forty feet at the shoulder. Its size was impressive, but the odd part of this creature was its body. The creature had the body of a grizzly bear with the large hump on its back, thick fur and massive claws on its enormous paws. The tail of the creature was similar to some type of prehistoric dinosaur. The tail was smooth with no hair and at the end of the tail was a massive club made of celestial bronze. The club on the tail was at least five feet in diameter. The oddest as well as the scariest part of this creature was its massive head. The head was at least twenty feet in length and was the head of a giant crocodile. Its massive two foot long teeth poked out of its mouth as it closed its jaws. The teeth were conical shaped and must have been incredibly good at stabbing prey, clamping down like a vice and then ripping the prey apart. The eyes of the creature glowed red and they stared into you like they were examining you. Then I heard the voice in my head. Death to hero. Must kill hero.

Great, this guy is definitely not a big thinker I could hear its thoughts, that's if you could even call them thoughts. "Hey big guy, how are you?" I asked what a great question, why don't I ask him if he likes his hero raw, stewed or just ripped to shreds. I extended my helmet over my head then I uncapped Riptide. The monster just stared at me with red glowing eyes that seemed to burn right through you. I focused all my strength and energy as I knew the fight of my life was about to begin.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

Gaea suddenly appeared next to me and sat down at the table with the rest of us.

"You know that's not true about the ancient laws mother." Rhea said as she looked at Gaea with a smile.

"True, but Percy already beat them in their challenge. They had no right to attack him in his weakened state." Gaea said with a smirk on her face.

"So you bluffed?" Athena asked. Gaea laughed softly and everyone stared at her.

"Well, even the mother of all can gamble just a little." Gaea said. Everyone around the table smiled at the comment.

"What exactly is Dardanos?" I asked. My question suddenly changed the light mood to one of dread and worry.

"It is the new guardian of the garden, I'm afraid." Hera said.

"What is it?" Theseus asked.

"I don't know for sure, but the Hesperides assured me that it was unbeatable." Hera said sadly. Everyone stared at her in worry.

"How can Percy beat it then?" I asked dejectedly. Gaea and Rhea both gave me a sympathetic look.

"The Hesperides don't know Percy, so I reserve my judgment until I see it for sure." Gaea said.

"Look he made it to the top." Mr. D said. We all looked toward the window in the middle of the green mist, Percy was standing on top of the mountain and in front of him was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. I could see Percy smile as he looked at it.

"It's beautiful." I said. I could see everyone around the table nod in agreement. We continued to watch the scene in front of us as Percy explored the garden and then we saw him look toward the center of the garden. The largest tree I had ever seen stood in the center. It was absolutely beautiful and the large golden apples on the tree glowed in the sunlight. We all noticed as Percy stopped abruptly and looked around like he sensed danger. We all looked at the image worriedly. Then we could hear a noise like thunder, but it kept getting louder and louder.

Suddenly a group of trees exploded in the distance and standing before Percy was the strangest and one of the largest monsters I had ever seen. It had a massive head that looked like a crocodile it had the body of a bear and a tail that reminded me of an armored dinosaur. The tail glowed in the sunlight and I recognized the large club on the end of the tail as celestial bronze. The creature's claws also shined, but they were not made of bronze they were constructed of adamantine. "Dardanos" Hera said. We all looked at her in disbelief this was the monster.

The creature and Percy just stared at each other. Percy said something, but I couldn't make it out. Suddenly, the creature lunged forward and snapped its massive jaws toward him it happened so quickly that everyone around the table jumped in surprise. We looked at the image for Percy, but he was no where to be seen. I felt sick to my stomach did that monster eat him? "There look" Theseus yelled. We all looked at the location Theseus pointed, Percy was running along the back of the monster. I sighed loudly in relief. Percy stabbed Riptide down into the spine of the creature, but his sword just bounced off the tough hide of the monster. The creature swung its tail at incredible speed and hit Percy with a glancing blow, but the hit was still hard enough to knock Percy forty yards from the monster. Percy stood up quickly as the monster charged forward. Percy ran at full speed and it was hard for the display window in the green mist to keep up with his speed.

As the creature chased Percy I realized that Percy was slightly faster and that He was much more agile than Dardanos. Unfortunately Percy had a big problem the creature's hide was impervious to Riptide. I saw Percy touch his gauntlet as he ran and his trident appeared in his hand. He leaped as high as he could which was at least twenty feet in the air, he did a quick spin move and fired the trident. The blast of energy hit Dardanos in the chest stopping him cold. Percy landed and they both just stared at each other again. Percy was about to fire his trident again, but Dardanos's tail moved with such speed that it knocked the trident out of Percy's hand before he could react. The trident landed thirty feet from Percy, sparks were flying out of the weapon then I realized that it had been broken in two.

Dardanos and Percy both continued to stare at each other as if they were trying to figure each other out. It was a little disconcerting to see such a large and terrible looking creature sizing you up. I imagined Percy was very nervous about this. Then Percy did the most insane thing I ever saw he ran straight at the monster. If a monster like Dardanos could have a surprised face then this would be it. Dardanos didn't move it was so surprised, but then it finally charged as well. Just as it was about to bite Percy in half, Percy move at incredible speed and he swung up with his hands clasped together connecting with the side of the monster's head. The monster's head flew back, but instead of falling over it swung one of its massive paws. The claws dug deep into Percy side. The claws cut cleanly through Percy's armor and I could see bronze colored blood seep onto the ground. I bit my bottom lip in fear, I could feel the blood in my mouth.

When Percy hit the ground he did a quick spin and then ran into the forest. Dardanos was still a little dazed by how hard Percy struck it in the head. The image shifted to Percy in the forest he sat down behind a tree. He reached his right hand back to his left side and pulled out a massive claw that dug deep into his armor. I saw him concentrate and his body glowed green again. I could see the wound close up partially and the bleeding stop. The wound wasn't healed, but at least the bleeding stopped.

The image shifted again and we could see Dardanos searching for Percy. The monster didn't see him, but I could see that it was using it sense of smell to find him. Suddenly, Percy ran out of the forest as Dardanos was turned the other way. The monster must have sensed Percy because its massive tail came down hard. Percy moved at the last moment and the tail crashed hard against the ground. Percy immediately turned and slammed the sharp edge of his adamantine shield into the tail of the monster. The the sharp edge of the shield cut off the bronze club attached to the end of Dardanos's tail. The monster screamed in pain and swung the remnants of its tail hitting Percy in his chest knocking him twenty feet into the air. He hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of him.

Dardanos charged toward Percy I could see the anger and bloodlust in its eyes. I saw Percy focus and then his eyes glowed emerald green and a rock wall shot out of the ground in front of Dardanos. Percy stood up just in time as the monster crashed through the rock wall. Percy extended his shield and did a spin move while swiping with his shield. Percy's shield cut a long gash into the chest of the monster. Percy turned and ran toward the woods as the monster reared back in pain.

Percy made his way to the forest and I thought for sure that he would run into the woods, but he turned and stared at the monster almost asking for it to attack. Dardanos recovered and charged toward Percy. Percy raised both of his hands into the air and I saw two large spears made of ice form out of the water vapor in the air. Dardanos stopped to stare at the two ice spears, that was a bad mistake. The spears flew through the air and impaled Dardanos in the long slash that Percy had cut into the creature's chest.

Dardanos just stood still, if a monster could be shocked then I think the face that Dardanos showed would be that look. The monster just stood there with the two ice spears in its chest. Percy ran toward the beast it tried to snap at him with its jaws, but Percy jumped on its back, Percy climbed up to the base of the monster's neck and then using all his strength he jammed the sharp edge of his shield into the neck of the monster severing its spinal column. The creature roared and then dissolved into golden dust. Percy fell to the ground once the monster dissolved. Percy's shield contracted back into his bracelet, then his helmet retracted back into his armor. Percy looked toward the great tree and then began to walk in that direction.

After several minutes Percy reached the tree, he slowly climbed to the lowest branch and picked one of the apples. He climbed down and then I saw him look toward his left side. Bronze colored blood was oozing out of the wound that Dardanos had given him earlier. Percy touched his gauntlet and his armor retracted. The wound began to gush blood, Percy collapsed to his knees and passed out. I heard a noise from my left and turned to see Theseus dissolve into a golden light. The next thing I saw was Theseus appear in front of Percy. Theseus hugged his brother and then reappeared in the middle of the meeting room. Everyone ran to Percy, I saw Zeus close his eyes and suddenly Apollo appeared in the room next to Percy. Apollo reached toward Percy's left side and waived his hand over Percy's wound. The wound immediately closed up, but it was not completely healed. Theseus was holding his brother and Apollo attended to Percy's other wounds, his body was covered in many cuts and bruises. His fight with Dardanos was much worse than what we had seen through Gaea's window in the mist. Theseus stood up carrying his brother in his arms. Theseus dissolved into a golden light and then my mom touched my shoulder and we dissolved into a golden light as well. The next thing I saw was the inside of the infirmary.

After several minutes Theseus walked out with Apollo at his side. My mom and I had been sitting in the waiting area with Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Rhea and Gaea. We all stood up when we saw them.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's fine, he is resting comfortably." Apollo said. Theseus looked at my mom and then he stared at me. He pulled his left hand from behind his back and extended it in front of him. He held a large golden apple in his hand. Everyone looked at it in awe.

"I guess my little brother's quest was a success." Theseus said. He looked into my eyes and then extended his hand to me. "I think he'd want you to have it." I froze, did I want to be immortal like Percy. My friends and mortal family would grow old and I would stay young, but could I live a normal mortal life without Percy? I looked at my mom and I knew she could read my thoughts.

"Dear, this is one decision where I think using your heart is more important than your mind." Athena said. I looked at her in surprise, but then I saw Theseus smile at her and she blushed. My mother the goddess of wisdom blushed, only Theseus could make her do that. I thought about that, Athena and Theseus were soul mates and I knew I felt the same way about Percy. I took the apple from Theseus's hand and ate it. It tasted like a combination of ambrosia and nectar. Once I finished eating I felt my skin tingle and my blood was on fire within my veins. I collapsed into unconsciousness. I awoke a few minutes later, when I opened my eyes I saw my mom and Theseus staring at me. Then I saw Hera, Rhea and Gaea as well. Poseidon, Zeus, Hera and Hades were behind them. They all smiled at me as I sat up my mom and Theseus held me until they were sure I was alright. "How do you feel?"

"I feel stronger and more alert. Can I see Percy now?" I asked. Everyone smiled at me. Theseus and my mom helped me to my feet. Apollo walked back out of the intensive care unit as we were about to enter.

"Only four of you may enter." Apollo said. Everyone stayed outside except for Theseus, Athena, Gaea and I. We all walked inside and there was Percy lying in a hospital bed asleep. He looked so peaceful considering everything he just went through. I reached forward and touched his cheek. He moved under my touch and then his eyes opened. His eyes were startlingly green, they glowed with more power than I ever remembered before, the light faded and then I saw the beautiful sea green eyes that I loved. He smiled his crooked smile at me and everyone in the room smiled in return.

"Hello, wise girl." Percy said.

"Hello, seaweed brain." I said. He smiled at me and looked me in the eyes and then I saw his eyes widen in realization.

"You ate the apple." He said. I smiled at him and then I leaned down and kissed him. We broke apart after a few seconds.

"I'll take that as yes." Percy said. Everyone laughed behind us. Percy and I looked at the gods behind us, then Theseus walked forward and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I guess we need to plan for a double wedding." Theseus said. Percy and I smiled happily, I guess we were going to get married after all.

_**AN: I guess we'll have a double wedding.**_


	31. Wedding Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 31: Wedding Preparations

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I stayed in the infirmary with Percy as the gods came and visited him. After everyone left we were surprised when my mom and Theseus walked back in.

"Is it safe to come in?" Theseus asked sarcastically. I saw my mom roll her eyes at the question.

"Safe from what?" Percy asked.

"I just wanted to make sure the two of you weren't making out or something." Theseus said. Percy and I blushed furiously. My mom and Theseus laughed at us.

"So did you both come here to embarrass us or what?" I asked.

"No, we wanted to talk to both of you about the wedding." Athena said.

"What about it?" I asked curiously.

"I spoke to Triton and he in turn spoke to Calypso. They are both happy to have a double wedding here at camp with you all." Theseus said.

"Thats great, we wouldn't want the wedding anywhere else." I said.

"Good, then I propose that the wedding will take place by the ocean since we have everything setup there for a large get together." Theseus said. Athena nodded as he spoke. Percy and I both smiled and then nodded in agreement.

"Theseus would you be my best man?" Percy asked bluntly. Theseus and Athena both smiled.

"I would be honored little brother." Theseus said.

"Mom since Theseus is the best man would you be my maid of honor?" I asked.

"I'm no maiden anymore, but I would be honored as well." Athena said as she leaned over and kissed Theseus on the cheek. I smiled at how Theseus's face lit up as my mom kissed him.

"Thank you it looks like we're well on our way then." I said. My mom and Theseus smiled and said their goodbyes before they dissolved into a golden light.

Once they left I looked at Percy with concern on my face. "What's wrong wise girl?" Percy asked.

I gave him a stern look and then said, "Are you going to show me your side or not?" I asked.

"Why its not that bad?" Percy said.

"Don't lie to me seaweed brain, I know its bothering you, let me see." I demanded.

"OK, I didn't want to worry anyone, its just a little sore." Percy said as he slid down the sheet covering his side and then exposed the area around his back and around his ribs. The gash was closed up and I could see the mark where the claw had broken off in his side, but the thing that worried me were the large and deep scratches that extended just under his shoulder blade down below his last rib.

"Has Apollo seen these?" I asked. Before Percy could answer the door to his room opened and Apollo walked in.

"Has Apollo seen what?" Apollo asked. Apollo walked over and looked at the scratches and cursed under his breath. "How did I miss those?"

"Sorry I didn't think they were as bad as the gash." Percy said.

"They're not that bad, but they have to be really painful because they're infected now." Apollo said. He raised his hands over the scratches and said a spell in ancient Greek. "How's that?"

"The pain is almost gone, my back is a little stiff." Percy said.

"That should take care of the infection. Make sure you go to the water or whatever else you do to heal Perce. I will tell you this you have the strangest and most powerful blood of any immortal I have seen." Apollo said.

"Thanks I guess." Percy said. Apollo smiled and then disappeared into a golden light. "What's that at the foot of the bed?"

"Theseus brought you some clothes, he thought it would be better if you wore more than just your boxers." I said with a blush to my face. "Although I don't mind." I mentally head smacked myself at that comment. Percy just smiled fiendishly.

"Really, so you like it when I'm half naked?" Percy asked mischievously.

"Maybe" I said. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Once we broke apart Percy sat up in the bed and removed the sheet that covered him. He stood up in his sea green boxers and I could feel my face heat up with the blush that formed on my face. Even with the partially healed bruises, scratches and the large gash on his side, he was beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

You're making me feel like a piece of meat, you're not going to bite me are you?" Percy asked playfully.

"I just might seaweed brain." I said as I showed my teeth. Percy just laughed as he put on his clothes. Once he was finished I walked up and hugged him until I saw him wince in pain. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

His pain subsided as I let go of him. "Normally I love it when you hug me, but right now we may have to hold off on the hugs." Percy said as he gave me a reassuring look. "I need to go to the beach." We walked to the beach holding hands until we reached the ocean. Percy let go of my hand walked into the sea then he took off his pants and shirt. "I have something I want to try." I saw him close his eyes and then his body began to glow a beautiful blue-green color until Percy's entire body turned into water. His body rippled for a few minutes and then he began to glow an emerald green then his body turned to sand, he looked like a giant sand sculpture and then he solidified into sandstone. I just stared at him in awe and then the rock started to crack and then it suddenly exploded. I covered my hands over my face to shield my eyes from the flying rock. I looked up after a few seconds to see Percy standing in front of me in his boxer shorts. His back and side were completely healed and his eyes glowed the beautiful sea green that I loved. He walked out of the water and started to put his clothes back on as I blushed slightly from the sight.

I finally collected myself as the lunch bell sounded. "Hurry up seaweed brain its time for lunch." I yelled. Percy quickly finished getting dressed and then walked toward me pulling me into a tight hug that only intensified the color of my cheeks.

"Its OK to hug now." Percy said. I smiled warmly as I looked into his eyes.

We walked hand in hand toward the mess hall as we entered we were suddenly mobbed by our fellow campers even Clarisse looked happy to see Percy.

"Welcome back Prissy." Clarisse said with a smirk.

"Thanks hot head." Percy said as he smiled slyly at Clarisse as Chris Rodriguez held her closely. Chris Erickson and Terra ran up and nearly knocked me over to hug Percy. "I guess you all missed me."

Chris straightened up as he pulled Terra off of Percy. "Welcome back Percy we're glad to see you." Chris said calmly trying to hide the embarrassment of his previous over enthusiasm. Percy and I walked toward the Poseidon table as we said hello to Malcolm and the rest of my siblings. As we finally reached the Poseidon table we saw Luke, Rachel, Thalia and Nico. Percy and I both stood in front of the table.

"I guess they didn't miss you Percy." I said with mock sadness in my voice. Percy gave me a knowing look.

"I guess not, well at least I know who my true friends are." Percy stated with mock anger in his voice. Rachel was the first to look up at us.

"Percy we missed you we just didn't want to get crushed by the crowd." Rachel said as Chris and Terra sat down at the table.

Thalia looked up at Percy and I could tell that they were worried that he was mad at them too. "Rachel's right we did miss you, please don't hate us." Thalia said pleadingly. Thalia pleaded with Percy I couldn't believe it. Nico looked a little worried I saw Percy's eyes glow a vibrant green and then I saw all of our friends visibly gulp in surprise. I looked at Percy again and for a second I actually thought he was mad, but then a broad smile stretched across his face then Chris and Terra both started laughing hysterically and then I joined them The looks on the faces of Rachel, Luke, Nico and Thalia were absolutely priceless, They finally realized they had been played and then I saw them grow angry and start to pout, I was barely able to control my laughter this time.

"That was terrible." Rachel said.

"It worked didn't it?" Percy said.

"I ought to kick your ass Jackson." Thalia said. Percy's eyes intensified and I thought he would attack her.

"Is that a challenge pine cone face?" Percy asked, I could see the amusement in his eyes.

Thalia jus stared at Percy and I saw the anger in her face subside as she saw the amused, but dangerous look on Percy's face. "How about we spar tomorrow?" Thalia said. Luke and I just looked at her, Thalia and Percy hadn't sparred since before Percy trained with Theseus.

"You're on Thals." Percy said. Nico grabbed Thalia's arm and I saw her give him a reassuring look. "I think I'll add to the fun a little, how about you, Luke, Annabeth, Nico and Chris against me?" I saw all of their shocked faces, Percy wanted to spar with all of us at once.

"Sounds good to me." I said, I really wanted to see how my strength had increased since becoming immortal.

"Annabeth, did you get a tan or something." Terra asked. I smiled, while Percy laughed beside me.

"Or something." Percy said. Then I saw Nico's eyes grow wide.

"Percy you got one and she ate it?" Nico asked. Percy smiled at his friend, but motioned for me to answer.

"Yes, Percy obtained a golden apple, his quest was a success and I ate it." I said as I held onto Percy's arm.

"You're an immortal?" Thalia asked.

"I guess I am." I said. Everyone smiled at me.

"So there's going to be a wedding?" Nico asked.

"A double one." I said, everyone knew exactly who the other bride and groom were.

"By the way, Nico, Luke and Chris I want all three of you to be groomsmen." Percy said. They all nodded in agreement.

"What about me?" Grover said as he walked over and sat down next to me.

"You too G-man." Percy said and Grover smiled broadly.

"I can't be left out of this. Thalia, Terra and Rachel I want all of you to be bridesmaids. Grover, please ask Juniper for me too." I said. All of my friends nodded in agreement.

"She'll love that." Grover said.

"Good" I said.

We all finished dinner and I left with all of my female friends as we ran to the big house to meet my mom and plan the wedding. I saw Percy leave with the guys I knew they were headed to the Poseidon cabin, Theseus was going to go over preparations with them there. Triton was supposed to be there as well. I reached the big house only to be tackled in a hug by Calypso.

"Annabeth, I'm so happy that you agreed to a double wedding." Calypso said. I can't believe I was so jealous of her just like with Rachel. They have both become good friends and I guess Calypso and I would be family soon enough.

"Don't mention it, Percy and I are really happy to get married along side you and Triton." I said.

"I'd hate to break this up, but are we ready to get started?" Athena asked.

"Yes, mom we're ready." I said as Calypso and I walked into the meeting room. This wedding would be hard to plan, but it was well worth it. Besides if my mom and I can plan the rebuild of Olympus we can plan a double wedding.

**_AN: I know a fluff piece, but it will be OK the wedding is next._**


	32. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

_**AN: WARNING this chapter is filled with sappiness, a little action and a lot of Percabeth. Also, based on comments I forgot in TTC the garden is in San Francisco, but for my story I wanted a new location, so I revised chapter 23 to discuss this.**_

Chapter 32: The Wedding

_Camp Half Blood - Two weeks later_

**Percy's POV**

I didn't know planning for a wedding could be so much work. Without Athena and Annabeth it would have been a disaster. I walked into the big house the morning of my wedding, I was more nervous than when I fought Kronos or Dardanos put together. I'm not sure why. As I walked in I saw campers running around with decorations, Mr. D was screaming about someone breaking a champagne bottle. Chiron was yelling at the Stoll brothers about some prank they played on the Demeter cabin. I walked into the meeting room to try to find a quiet place to think. I felt a hard hand on my left shoulder I turned to see Nico standing behind me with his cast on his hand. He noticed me look at his injured hand.

"Don't worry Perce its getting better." Nico said.

"Good, sorry again." I said as I remembered the sparring match that I had two weeks ago with Nico, Thalia, Luke, Chris and Annabeth.

* * *

_Memory Sequence Start_

_Two weeks earlier - Training Facility_

We had just finished eating lunch and the six of us were walking to the training facility for the sparring match. I remembered the last time I had sparred with Thalia, Nico and Annabeth, it ended badly. I used too much of my power and training, suffice to say the three of them ended up in the infirmary. We made it to the sword fighting arena and I stopped everyone as we entered.

"OK now for the ground rules." I said.

"Ground rules, worried that we'll hurt you." Thalia said sarcastically.

"No, I was worried that I would send you to the infirmary again." I said, that wiped the smug look off her face.

"OK, so what are the rules?" Luke asked.

"Since my armor is in repair mode I will use my concentration techniques to increase the density of my skin for protection, so all of you need your armor. Also, no head butting because it will most likely give you a concussion. I will restrict my use of powers to non-lethal force." I said.

"Shouldn't Thalia and I do the same?" Nico asked.

"No, don't worry about it, I'm immortal remember." I stated. They all nodded in agreement. After 10 minutes they had put on their armor and extended their shields and weapons. I extended my shield and uncapped Riptide.

The first one to attack me was Chris. Chris and I had trained together for a long time, he wasn't as skilled with a sword as I was, but we discovered that he had inherited a very special gift from Thetis. He had special insight during battle regarding an enemy's weak point. He described it to me once as if the weak point would just light up in his mind and suddenly he knew what to do. This gave him a special ability in battle, but one problem today was that he had told me that he could never find a weak point in my fighting. He said that it was for two reasons; one my fighting style was unorthodox and changed with every fight, and second I had my own sixth sense that helped me figure out an opponents next move.

Chris moved quickly and I let him get in a few good swipes with his sword. He made a quick lunge with his sword toward my right side and I back stepped at about half my usual speed. Once Chris's jab had failed he swung his shield to side swipe me, but I turned at full speed and touched the special pressure point on his left temple. His eyes drew up into his head and he collapsed unconscious on the hard floor. Terra and Rachel were watching, Terra ran up and pulled Chris over to the side of the sword arena. I looked back at my four remaining opponents, they all looked at me with their mouths hung open.

"What?" I asked. When they didn't respond I asked, "Whose next?" Thalia and Nico looked at each other and then they both stepped forward. They both immediately jabbed their weapons straight towards my chest with one quick motion I slashed their weapons down toward the ground with such speed and strength that they nearly dropped their weapons. They both shook their hands because of the pain from the hard strike. Nico summoned two skeleton warriors. They tried to grab me from behind, but I did a complete flip in the air at the same time I used one hand each to push the skeletons toward Thalia and Nico. The impact was so great that all four of them hit the ground hard. The skeletons fell apart with the impact.

Nico and Thalia stood up quickly and then Thalia on her own charged and at the last moment she sent a charge of electricity through her spear that hit me in the chest. I have to admit it hurt and it made me step back a few feet. Thalia looked satisfied until I charged at blinding speed with Riptide forcing her back. She blocked my sword with Aegis and then tried a spin kick move on my unprotected right side. I caught her strike with my right knee and as if my leg was spring loaded I extended my leg with such force and speed that I caught her in the left side of her armor sending her flying against the far wall of the arena. She hit the padded wall and then slid to the floor as she held her ribs. Rachel ran over and helped her up. Thalia dropped her sword and contracted her shield. I had hoped that her armor would have protected her more. Rachel carried Thalia over and sat her down next to Chris who was still unconscious.

That left Nico and I to finish, I was distracted with that fight with Thalia until I felt his foot connect with my back of my leg sending me to the floor, but before he could strike with his sword I quickly used the momentum of the fall to tumble forward, I turned as Nico charged and was just about to hit me with the hilt of his sword. I swung my shield and Nico's sword bounced off of it with a loud clang. Nico then used a move that I forgot I taught him, he used the momentum from his sword bouncing off of my shield to hit me with his left fist. I always told him to make sure that you hit someone in an unprotected spot when you did that, but he forgot that I had made my skin and bones more dense. His closed fist struck the right side of my face and I heard three sickening cracks. I knew then that my friend just broke his hand. Nico's sword fell out of his hand and he hit the floor in terrible pain. I helped carry him to the side of the arena where Rachel and Terra were waiting for him.

I looked back over to my two remaining opponents. They both smiled at me and I knew they were ready. The only two people that usually wanted to spar with me were Luke and Annabeth, so they knew what to expect. However, I could tell they were apprehensive because they never fought me as an immortal or as a claimed child of Gaea.

"Are you two ready?" I asked. I could still hear Nico's painful groans from the sidelines.

"We're ready seaweed brain." Annabeth said with a smirk. Luke nodded and gave me his patented look of determination. This should be fun I thought. Luke and Annabeth ran forward and I caught her knife with the edge of my shield while I parried sword strikes with Luke. They both made a great team and they even started to back me up a few steps. After a few minutes of this I was getting really tired of all defense and no offense. I could also sense that Luke was getting tired, but Annabeth just kept on fighting. I knew that her new found stamina most likely came from her immortality. With the next set of strikes I did a move that I learned from my time in Atlantis. As I used my shield to block Annabeth's knife strikes and my sword to block Luke's sword thrusts I started to time their strikes until I figure that I had a half of a second between their strikes. That would never been enough for my move to work in the past, but I knew I had the speed now. Annabeth struck with her knife first and as I felt her blade hit my shield I moved forward into a roll. Luke's blade which was in motion missed me completely. I spun around and extended both of my legs out as I fell forward. Both of my feet collided with Luke's back sending him flying across the room, he hit the floor face down and his sword fell out of his hand and skidded across the floor. The wind was clearly knocked out of him and I could also tell that he hit his head as blood trickled down from his forehead. Rachel was there in an instant and helped Luke to his feet and guided him to the sidelines. I got worried that I hurt him until I felt the knife at my throat. I never even heard Annabeth sneak up on me. I could feel the smile on her face.

"Do you give up seaweed brain?" Annabeth said. I let my sword fall to the ground, but I didn't say anything. Annabeth pressed her knife closer to my neck and then I suddenly relaxed and my body turned to water vapor. I would have loved to have seen her face, but I didn't have eyes in this form. I could feel her vibrations of movement in the air and I directed myself behind her, I reformed my body quickly and grabbed her hand that held her knife and twisted her arm around her back. I leaned down and forward, then I whispered in her ear.

"Give up wise girl." I said. I could feel her body shiver as the warm air from my mouth caressed her ear and neck.

"I will not." She said. I touched her left temple with my left hand before she could hit me. She slumped to the floor unconscious. I carried her to the sidelines and sat her down next to Thalia. Rachel and Terra both looked at me when I stood up.

"You went easy on them, thank you." Terra said. Rachel just looked at her like she was crazy.

"This was easy on them?" Rachel asked as she held Luke in her lap. He was conscious, but I could tell that he had a concussion.

"Sure, no lethal force remember." Terra said with a smile. She held Chris in her arms, he was still out like a light.

_-End of Memory Sequence-_

* * *

_Two weeks later - my wedding day_

I turned around and looked at Nico in his black tuxedo with his white shirt and black tie. "Looking good Nico." I said.

"You too Perce, so a white tux, whose idea was that?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth, she said that if she wore a white dress then I had to wear a white tux." I said.

Nico laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're not even married yet and your already whipped." Nico said sarcastically. Before I could even give him a snide comment in return I heard someone yelling.

"Where is he, where's Di Angelo?" A girl's voice that I knew all too well yelled from the kitchen. I didn't know if this could happen, but Nico's face paled even more than usual. Then the person yelling stormed into the meeting room looking beautiful in her sea green dress, it was Thalia. She really did look beautiful, except for the death glare she gave Nico when she found him. "What did you do with my shoes?" Nico looked like a deer in headlights, I just patted him on the chest and whispered in his ear.

"Whose whipped?" I said. Nico glared at me before Thalia grabbed his chin so he had to look at her. Thalia's glare softened when she saw me.

"You look beautiful Thals." I said as I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed when I did that. "Don't kill him until after the wedding, please." She gave me a wicked smirk.

"I'll try." Thalia said as I walked out of the room and closed the door before I could hear her rip Nico a new one.

I walked into the kitchen to see Chiron, Mr. D and Theseus sitting at the table, they looked tired which is saying a lot because after all they are immortal.

"Percy, ready for the big day?" Mr. D said when he saw me.

"He looks nervous." Chiron added.

Theseus walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, this can't be worse than fighting Dardanos." Theseus said.

"This is a different kind of nervous. With Dardanos it was more like please don't let me die versus please don't let me screw this up." I said as Mr. D started to laugh.

"The boys got cold feet." Mr. D said as Chiron gave him a dirty look.

"You're not helping." Chiron said. Theseus gave Mr. D a stern look.

"Sorry, you'll do fine." Mr. D said trying to make up for his earlier remark.

"Considering all you've done, I guess I can't call you child anymore. Percy you've made me extremely proud and Mr. D is right you'll do just fine." Chiron said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Let's go outside its time for the groom and the best man to greet the guests." Theseus said as he guided me outside. In order for us to keep things simple Triton and I agreed to have the same groomsmen and best man. Calypso and Annabeth did the same thing with the bridesmaids. Theseus and I walked out to see Triton waiting for us by the entrance to the beach. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a sea green tie that matched mine.

"Looking good there Tri." I said as we greeted him.

"You too." Triton said.

Theseus started to laugh and Triton and I just looked at him puzzled. "What?" I asked as Triton and I gave him a curious look.

"The two of you look like you're about to be dragged to your deaths instead of getting married." Theseus said sarcastically.

"Thanks, some best man you are." I said as Triton nodded beside me.

"Sorry, you both looked so nervous I couldn't help making fun of you. Hey, now the two of you need to calm down. You both are going to marry two beautiful women that love you dearly, so why so nervous?" Theseus asked with a smiled.

"He's right Perce, we shouldn't be nervous." Triton said. I knew they were both right. I took a couple deep breaths and used my concentration techniques and I felt better almost instantly. The guests began to arrive and we greeted the campers first. Travis and Connor Stoll arrived they looked really tired.

"Hey, guys you look terrible." I said. They both just looked at me and smiled slightly.

"We've been in the kitchen all morning long." Travis said as he tried not to fall asleep.

"Yeah, Chiron wasn't happy about the Demeter cabin prank." Connor said.

"I wasn't either." Theseus said. Triton looked at the two sons of Hermes curiously.

"What did you do?" Triton asked. Connor and Travis looked at Theseus sheepishly.

"I'll tell you what they did. First, they planted poison ivy on the roof of the cabin and around the base of the walls. Second, they somehow introduced moles to the Demeter gardens. Third, they infested the cabin with roaches." Theseus said.

"Why in the name of Zeus did you do that?" Triton asked. That was definitely a good question.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Theseus asked. Travis and Connor both looked at us and I wasn't sure if they were going to tell us.

"The Demeter cabin was supposed to join us in capture the flag and they changed their minds and joined with the Athena cabin and then we lost. We wanted to make them pay." Connor said.

"Your punishments not over get your asses in there and enjoy the wedding it will be the last thing you'll enjoy for the rest of the summer." Theseus said as he motioned for the Stolls to go to their seats. "One of these days I swear they're going to piss off the wrong person and they'll be monster chow." Triton and I both smiled at Theseus's frustration.

We continued to greet the other campers. We greeted Chiron and Mr. D as they went to take their seats. The gods began to arrive, we greeted Demeter, Hephaestus and Artemis. Apollo and Hermes arrived next.

"Today is a beautiful day for a wedding." Apollo said.

"Thanks for making the day beautiful." I said.

"Hey, its my pleasure, this day reminds me of this Haiku I wrote yesterday." Apollo said. Hermes grabbed Apollo's arm and started to drag him to his seat.

"They have people to greet bro, let's let them do that." Hermes said as Apollo protested. The three of us were laughing as we heard Apollo cursing his brother as he was dragged to his seat.

"Remind me to thank Hermes later." Theseus said as Triton and I smiled in agreement.

The next to arrive was Hades and Persephone. "Nephews" Hades said as Persephone smiled at us from his side.

"Thank you both for coming." I said as Theseus and Triton nodded in agreement.

"We wouldn't have missed it, would we darling." Persephone said. I guess Nico was right they were getting along.

"Yes, we're happy to be here." Hades said.

"Are these two causing trouble nephews?" Hera said as she stood behind Hades with Ares at her side. Well, this seemed a little like reverse deja vu. **_(AN: Theseus and Athena's wedding from Darkness Approaches.)_**

"Lady Hera, no we were just talking." I said a little nervous now. Hades for his part seemed more amused than upset.

"Hera, you're looking lovelier than ever." Hades said. Ares just glared at his uncle while Persephone smiled apprehensively. Hera just smiled at her brother as Hades and Persephone nodded at us and walked toward their seats.

"This is a great day for a wedding and two weddings makes it even more perfect." Hera said with a smile. Ares just glared at us, but then his glare changed to a mischievous smile until Hera pulled on his arm. "Ares dear we need to go to our seats." Ares nodded and followed his mother, Theseus chuckled to himself.

"A real momma's boy that one." Poseidon said as he walked up to us with Amphitrite at his side. We all hugged each other and smiled brightly.

"My boys are getting married." Amphitrite said as she pinched my cheek and then Triton's. Triton and I both blushed.

"My boys you all look handsome as usual. This is a great day and the two of you make me proud." Poseidon said as he held my shoulder with one hand and Triton's with another. He gave us another quick hug, then he and Amphitrite walked to their seats.

"It looks like three of my favorite nephews are here waiting for me." Zeus said as he walked up to us.

"We're happy you could make it sir." I said happily. Zeus gave us a bright smile and I could see that he really was happy to be here.

"Just to let you know Hestia is very excited to preside over another wedding, even more so over a double wedding." Zeus said as he gave us a nod and then walked to his seat.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite grooms." Aphrodite said as she walked up to the three of us. Theseus glared at her, he still wasn't happy with his cousin since the whole Nico and Thalia fiasco _**(AN: From Prince in Training.)**_.

"Welcome Aphrodite." I said calmly. Triton nodded politely.

"This is a great day, well I'll be off to my seat. Enjoy your honeymoons boys." Aphrodite said with a knowing glare, I wonder what she knows.

For the next thirty minutes we greeted all the minor gods and even some titans, that was a little odd. Next came the groomsmen; Nico, Grover, Luke and Chris walked up to us in their black tuxedos.

"You all look great." I said. I looked at Nico and he didn't look any worse for wear. "I guess Thalia didn't beat you up too bad." Nico just glared at me causing me to laugh at him.

"Thanks Perce, she'll just make me suffer more after the wedding." Nico said.

"My pleasure." I said sarcastically. Nico just walked over to where the groomsmen were supposed to stand, he was muttering to himself the whole way about final judgments, I guess he forgot I'm immortal now.

"Percy, thank you so much for making me a groomsmen, you too Triton." Luke said.

"You're a good friend Luke, Annabeth considers you like a brother so it just felt right." I said. Luke smiled and then walked over to join Nico.

"Percy, I like the white tuxedo don't let the other guys make fun of you." Chris said as he pointed to Nico.

"I won't and thanks for being such a good friend." I said.

"Don't mention it." Chris said as he walked over to join Luke and Nico.

Grover walked up to us sobbing loudly. "I can't believe my two best friends are getting married." Grover said loudly making everyone look at him.

"G-man you're embarrassing yourself." I said, Grover just hugged me tightly.

"Grover you're wrinkling the tux." Theseus said as he and Triton removed Grover from my waist.

"Sorry, weddings just make me cry." Grover said as he walked over and stood next to Nico. He blew his nose loudly into his handkerchief making Nico step away from him. I just shook my head at the sight.

Tyson walked up to us in his tux, I don't know how they did it, but Athena and Annabeth found a tux to fit him. "Big brothers, happy day." Triton said. He grabbed all three of us and hugged us tightly.

"Big ... guy ... nnneed ... air." I barely said. He let go of us quickly.

"Sorry." Tyson said as he walked over and stood near Chris.

"Is that everyone?" Triton asked.

"Not yet." I said as Rhea and Gaea appeared in front of us. Theseus and I both walked to our grandmother and hugged her. Her smile was beautiful as she looked at us proudly.

"I told you they would look very handsome." Gaea said to Rhea.

"They do mother." Rhea said as she smiled at us.

"Let's go to our seats mom." Rhea said as she pulled Gaea away from us and led her to the last two remaining seats in the audience.

"I guess this is our turn." Theseus said as he led Triton and I to the front of the audience next to the groomsmen. I looked around us, the beach had been turned into the most beautiful place for a wedding. The sun was shining in a cloudless sky. The water was a beautiful shade of sea green and I could hear the waves crashing against the shore and the seabirds overhead. The wedding area was right off the stage that was constructed for the summer festival and two large areas of seats were setup facing us. The left side was for the brides family and the right side for the groom. Flowers of all types sat around the wedding area in large planters and everyone in the audience looked very happy. We finally reached our positions up in front of the audience. Theseus stood next to Nico. I stood next to Theseus and Triton stood next to me with enough room in between us for our brides. I looked into the audience and suddenly light appeared in the front row. I saw my mom, Paul and Zoe sitting next to Poseidon. My dad just gave me a knowing glance. Then three more lights appeared in the brides section and then I saw Helen, Matthew and Bobby. Zeus smiled knowingly at me. I saw a vacant seat next to Helen and then I remembered that Frederick would be walking Annabeth down the aisle. I wonder whose walking Calypso down the aisle since her dad is in Tartarus where he belongs I might add.

I was about to get my answer as the music began to play. I looked up the aisle to see the wedding party walking down the aisle. First was Katie Gardner, she walked down the aisle in her sea green dress looking very pretty. Next came Terra and she smiled at me when she passed me. Rachel walked down next, I saw her glance toward Luke and when she walked passed me she gave me a wink. Juniper walked down next and threw flowers in the air as she walked. She gracefully glided down the aisle. I looked over at Grover and he just looked at her mesmerized. I couldn't help, but smile at the sight. Then Thalia came down and I had to admit she did look beautiful. I looked over at Nico and I saw him visibly gulp at the sight and I knew it wouldn't be long before he was in my position. Thalia walked passed me and I gave her a wink and nodded toward Nico. She understood what I was doing and I saw a blush come across her cheeks that made me laugh to myself. Lastly, Athena walked down the aisle, she looked beautiful as well in her sea green dress. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, I looked at Theseus and his smile was priceless. When Athena passed me she gave me a smile and when I smiled back at her I swear I saw a lone tear roll down her cheek.

The traditional wedding song of here comes the bride played and I knew that the time had come. The first to walk down the aisle was Calypso and to my surprise Iapetus was walking her down the aisle. He was her uncle and he was instrumental in getting her and my mortal family back from the underworld. He smiled at Triton as he handed her hand to him. Triton didn't look nervous anymore he just looked happier than I had ever seen him look. The music started again and I looked down the aisle. I froze for a moment with how beautiful she looked. Annabeth walked down the aisle with her arm laced through her dad's arm. She wore a simple, but beautiful white dress that stretched down to her ankles. The dress was sightly v-necked at the top with lace around the edges. Annabeth had a crown of yellow roses around her head and her hair was down to her shoulders. Her blonde curls glowed in the sunlight. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds. She finally reached me and Frederick gave me her hand. I took it carefully and gave him a nod and a whispered thank you. He just gave me a warm smiled in return. Annabeth and I just stared at each other for a moment until Hestia suddenly appeared in front of us.

Hestia was wearing her simple dark robe and the fire in her eyes was much brighter than usual. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this special day for a unique and happy occasion. The marriage of two immortal couples." Hestia said. She continued with the usual ceremony, which I kind of blocked out until she got to the good parts. I listened as Triton and Calypso share their vows, then it was our turn. "Annabeth place the ring on Percy's finger and repeat your vow to him."

Annabeth held my hand and placed the ring on my finger saying, "Perseus Theseus Jackson, I thee wed, you are the most important person in my life. Every time I thought I lost you I felt like my world had ended. You and I have fought so many battles, consoled each other through times of grief, and celebrated through times of joy. I would never want to spend eternity with anyone else." Annabeth said. I smiled brighter than ever before.

"Perseus place the ring on Annabeth's finger and repeat your vow." Hestia said.

"Annabeth Athena Chase, I thee wed, I have loved you since the first day I saw you with those princess curls. You have saved my life more times than you will ever know. All the trials, quests and hardships that had befallen me throughout my life you have been the one thing that kept me going. You make me want to live life every day. Without you I couldn't live. The thought of spending eternity with you is better than Elysium to me. I love you more than anything in this world, wise girl." I said. I heard some sighs from the audience and I saw a few tears in Annabeth's eyes.

"Triton, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite do you take Calypso, daughter of Atlas to be your immortal wife?" Hestia asked simply.

"I do." Triton said.

"Do you Calypso, daughter of Atlas take Triton, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite to be your immortal husband?" Hestia asked.

"I do." Calypso said.

Hestia turned to me. "Do you Perseus, son of Poseidon and grandson of Gaea take Annabeth, daughter of Athena to be your immortal wife?" Hestia said.

"I most certainly do." I said. I heard a few people chuckle from the audience at my enthusiasm. Annabeth smiled at that.

"Do you Annabeth, daughter of Athena take Perseus, son of Poseidon and grandson of Gaea to be your immortal husband?" Hestia asked.

"I do." Annabeth said.

Everyone turned to look at Hestia. "As the goddess of the hearth and home may these two happy couples keep their hearths burning brightly. May their homes be happy and safe from harm. With my power as a goddess and my role as the last Olympian, I now pronounce them husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides." Hestia said. I leaned forward and kissed Annabeth. This was like no other kiss we had ever shared. I could feel her happiness and those of the people gathered around us. For the first time in my life I really felt completely at peace and at home. I realized at that moment that my home was anywhere that Annabeth was. I loved her more now than ever before and all my hopes and dreams start and end with her.

_**AN: A very long chapter I hope everyone liked it, there will be one more chapter to conclude this story.**_


	33. The Party and Our New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**_AN: WARNING this chapter is filled to the rim with Percabeth._**

Chapter 33: The Party and Our New Life

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I finished the greatest kiss we ever shared and the audience erupted into applause. I looked over at Triton and Calypso, they never looked happier. I turned as Percy put his arm around me and held me to his side. I looked up into his sea green eyes and they shined like never before. I had to look away or I would get lost in their beauty.

We all walked down the aisle with our wedding party behind us. We made our way through the crowd of well wishers to the reception party. We planned that the party would be at the mess hall. We finally made it there and as the doors were opened for us I couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. White bows and ribbons covered the interior with all sorts of flowers, thanks to the Demeter cabin and a certain goddess of the earth. We walked inside and made our way to our table. We sat in the middle with my mom and bridesmaid on my side and Theseus and the grooms on Percy's side. Across from us sat Triton and Calypso with Poseidon next to Triton and Amphitrite next to Calypso. Today was so beautiful. Sally, Paul and Zoe sat at the table with us and I almost couldn't believe how well Sally and Amphitrite got along. My father and step-mother sat next to Poseidon and my father discussed ancient sea battles for most of the afternoon. I thought it odd this mix of immortals and mortals at the same table, but that was our lives. Percy and I had an Olympian life together as well as a mortal life together, even if we are immortal ourselves now.

"Drachma for your thoughts wise girl." Percy said with his crooked smile.

"Just thinking about how perfect this day is." I said happily. Percy held my hand and then he raised it to his lips and kissed it softly sending a small shock up my arm that made my spine tingle. He is the only person who can make me feel this way.

"As usual you're right, this day is perfect." Percy said. Theseus grabbed Percy's arm and motioned toward the stage.

"I have to get up there if we're going to have entertainment, excuse me then." Theseus said. Percy and I both smiled at him. Theseus hurried up on stage and I noticed Luke, Nico and Chris go up on stage as well. I had almost forgot that the Olympians were going to be playing with the Half-Bloods, well all of them except Percy. The band began to play some of their usual songs. We ate our food and as usual the food was great. The music stopped and Theseus said, "My little brother has a song request that he asked to sing personally." I looked over at Percy and he was smiling, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he ran on stage to join the two bands.

"First, I want to thank everybody for coming and making this the happiest day of my life. Second, this song is one that always reminds me of my wise girl." Percy said as the band began to play and I recognized the song immediately as "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She wont believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her nails, her nails_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_Id never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Percy sang beautifully and he smiled the entire time. He finished with a lone tear that ran down his cheek. He gave Theseus a hug and walked off the stage as the crowd applauded. He ran back over to the table, I stood up and gave him a huge hug that almost knocked him off his feet.

"I guess you liked it then?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and kiss me seaweed brain." I said. Percy leaned forward and kissed me as the crowd cheered. We broke apart blushing at all the attention. Theseus and the bands continued to play some of their usual songs and everybody was having a great time, but I knew something Percy didn't, I had a surprise of my own. The music stopped and Theseus cleared his throat, everyone looked up to the stage.

"Well, I have another request, this one comes from the bride. Annabeth my dear please come up on stage." Theseus said. I kissed Percy on the cheek quickly and then ran up on stage as fast I could in my long wedding dress.

"Thank you all, as Percy said you all have made this a wonderful day, the best one of my life as well. I have a song that I want to sing that reminds me how important love is and how important it is when you find that one person that you love above anyone else, this song is for my seaweed brain." I said as everyone in the audience laughed and Percy's face turned as red as a beet. This song is one of my favorites, "The Only Exception" by Paramore, I thought.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

I remembered when I thought my father didn't want me. I felt unloved then and later thanks to Percy I found out that my father really loved me, but he was just scared. At the time I thought no one loved me and that I would never find love. That's when I ran away from home.

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

I didn't know if my mom loved me, I had nothing so I ran away and tried not to look back.

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

Thats before I found Percy, he was always there for me and he was the one who told me to talk to my father and give him another chance. That chance worked out incredibly and my father is at my wedding smiling at me as I sing this song.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

I was alone in the world until that day I found my seaweed brain, first he was my rival, second my friend and third the love of my life. Its funny how things work out.

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

Percy has changed me so much, before I was content with being alone, but he captured my heart and made love grow. I can never thank him enough for doing that and I'll never ever leave him.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh-_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

I know Percy is never going to leave me and I do, I do believe in love.

I finished singing the song as I thought of all the things that Percy's love had given me. I can only imagine what the future holds. The crowd applauded loudly. I gave Theseus a kiss and a hug and then I walked off stage as my friends and family continued to applaud. I reached Percy and I saw more love and happiness in his eyes than anyone deserved. I just thank all the gods that he's mine.

"That was incredible wise girl." Percy said as he picked me off the ground with a massive hug that took my breath away. He put me down and the surprised look on my face made Percy smile that crooked smile. He leaned forward and kissed me again.

"Your welcome." I said as we sat back down.

"So have you all decided what your going to do now with school and everything?" Athena asked Percy and I.

I was a little at a loss, I had put so much planning into the wedding that I didn't think about afterwards. I could feel my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. My mother gave me a knowing smile, but then Percy cleared his throat and he looked at my mom and I seriously.

"Actually, I already bought a condo about halfway between my school and Annabeth's. Its not huge, only two bedrooms, but its big enough until we both finish school." Percy said. I was shocked and I could tell that my mom was too.

"When did you find time to do that?" I asked with amazement in my voice.

"Well, I've been looking for one for a while, I found this place out of the blue and I loved it, so I just bought it. The money that Chris and I got from the sale of that design plus a gift from my dad, did the rest." Percy said. As my mom and I looked at Percy's dad.

Poseidon raised his hand and said, "Guilty as charged, I couldn't help it, I had a feeling they wouldn't wait for graduation to get married. Percy is right its a very nice place, but it could stand an architect's touch." Poseidon smiled at me and I just returned the smile, then I stood up and kissed my father-in-law on his cheek making him blush. Athena and Percy couldn't help, but laugh at that.

"Don't forget dad, she's married." Percy said sternly, making everyone around the table laugh.

"I won't." Poseidon said as he tried to recover from his blushing.

"So when are we going to see it?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, we do have a honeymoon to go on." Percy said, crap another thing I forgot with all the wedding planning, I really am losing it. Percy smiled at my expression, I think he saved the day again.

"What honeymoon?" I asked. Athena just started to laugh next to me.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Dear, its just so funny that Percy is the one that came up with the ideas to save the day this time and you're the one acting like the seaweed brain." My mom said, she called me a seaweed brain. Percy started to laugh, but then he stopped and kissed me on the cheek before I could get mad.

"Don't be upset, you're going to love the cruise." Percy said as he raised two tickets in front of my face. I snatched them quickly from his hand and read them. We were scheduled to board the Star Princess the day after tomorrow from Barcelona, Spain. We would then cruise to Monaco, then to Florence, Italy, then to Rome, Italy, then to Athens, Greece, then to Istanbul, Turkey and from there we would sail to the island of Mykonos and then to Venice, Italy where our trip would end. In total it was a twelve day cruise that would take us to some of the greatest places for architecture in the world, plus there were quite a few beautiful beaches along the way too.

"Its incredible, I can't believe it." I yelled, everyone in the mess hall looked my way, but I didn't care. I was going to have the greatest honeymoon ever. I gave Percy a long and passionate kiss and when we broke apart everyone around the table was clapping.

"I'll take that as an approval of my trip planning skills." Percy said happily.

"I'll never doubt you again seaweed brain." I said as I held onto his arm. For the rest of afternoon, we ate, danced, talked and laughed. After the gods had left and our families were mostly gone, I sat at the table with Percy all alone. Everyone else was cleaning or making sure that people got home or to their cabin safely.

"What are we doing now, oh great after the wedding planner?" I asked in a deep announcer voice. Percy smiled and laughed at me.

"Well, I did get this room at the Plaza, I'm sure you remember it." Percy said, he didn't.

"The room where I was injured and you professed your love for me." I said sarcastically. Instead of taking the bait and getting into a light argument Percy just shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Yeah, that one, I love you, my most beautiful wise girl." Percy said as he gave me another kiss before he grabbed me in his arms and carried me bridal style out of the mess hall, those remaining in the hall cheered as we walked outside. Once we were outside, I saw Tibby, Percy's car sitting in front of the mess hall. It was covered in cans and well wishes were written on the windows.

"Don't I need to pack?" I asked.

"Already done, thank your mother and your half-sisters." Percy said. He helped me into the car and closed the door. He ran over to the driver side and entered. He started the engine and we drove slowly to the camp border. As we drove along Percy honked the horn and we waved at our friends as we drove out of camp.

"Percy, I'm sorry they messed up your car." I said. Percy just gave me a mischievous smile, he reached forward and hit a blue button on the dashboard. Suddenly the car was engulfed in a whirlwind of water and wind. When the whirlwind ended the car was completely clean. I just rolled my eyes. "Is there anything this car can't do?"

Percy looked at me as we drove toward Manhattan and smiled, "Unfortunately it can't fly." Percy said. We both laughed at that as we drove to our hotel for our first night as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.

A**_N: I hope you enjoyed the final chapter in this story. There will most likely be a sequel, but unfortunately it may be a while before I can get to it. I would like to thank all my reviewers even the bad ones. All those reviewers that gave me constructive criticism, I would like to thank all of you the most, till next time._**


End file.
